


Taboo

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: But the company is nice, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pervcup, Romantic Relationship between Adult Adopted Siblings, Semi-Taboo Sex, Sexual Relationship between Adult Adopted Siblings, Taboo Sexual Tension, Yes I Know I'm Going To Hel, mild violence, pervstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: They might not be blood, but that doesn't stop it from being wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Trying out this AO3 business. Gods it's gonna take a while to move everything over.**

**Here's some Hiccstrid.**

**NOTE - the two are NOT biologically related. Just in case you didn't get that.**

**And I have babbled a huge authors note here. On with the adopted Hiccstrid!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup bit his lip, eyes straying no matter how he tried to fight it.

Astrid was doing it on purpose. She must be.

Of course, he could be wrong - its not like Astrid would have expected that wearing shorts would have her  _brother_  hot under the collar.  _Gods,_  those shorts. They rode higher since she gained a few inches in height, revealing  _miles_ of muscled thighs.

Summer was still in effect, so Astrid's usually milky skin was lightly tanned. The golden colour was illuminated by the soft white vest she had on, lazing in the back garden to sun herself. The sun lounger angle meant everything about her was practically glowing, from her golden-blonde hair currently resting in a braid on her shoulder to the exposed skin he really shouldn't be looking at so intently.

"That you Hiccup?"

Astrid twisted to where he was shamefully watching her from the shadows, lifting her sunglasses to fix him with those big blue eyes.

"What you doing over there?"

Since 'ogling my adopted sister which happens to be you' was not an appropriate answer, Hiccup shrugged.

"I can't stand the sun like you but wanted some air."

"Tough job?"

" _Long_ job. Don't get me wrong, being paid to draw dragons is  **awesome**  but they want a dozen different species. I just needed a breather."

Astrid nodded, still twisted in her seat and offering him a terribly tempting view of her breasts pushed together by her arms. His stomach fizzled; he felt sick as much as he did pleased.

"Come over here."

Hiccups legs carried him before his brain could argue, sun beating down on skin already warmed by inappropriate arousal. Astrid patted the lounger space by her legs, sweet pink lips puckered slightly in a pout.

"What do you want?"

"Take off your shirt."

Hiccup almost choked. Crossing his arms across his skinny chest self-consciously.

"W-why?"

"Because you need sunblock. You burned through your clothes before, remember?"

"That's why I was in the shade."

"Well, now you're out in the sun. Come on, I've seen you topless before."

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup wasn't sure whether to call it a dream or a nightmare as he turned around, slipping his light linen shirt off. Astrid knelt behind him, heat  _pouring_  off her skin and soaking into his as she reached for the sunscreen. Her fingers rubbed the lotion into his back, short nails skimming his shoulders and he was so glad nobody could see his face. They might see him biting his lip, suppressing all sorts of pathetic, desperate sounds.

"Why so tense?"

Astrid's voice made him jump, jolting him from his reverie of ignoring the erection pulsing in his shorts.

"It's just weird. Wouldn't you feel strange if I was doing this?"

Her hands stilled for a second, barely enough to notice but definitely there.

"No. I mean... you're my brother. Why would it be weird?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to focus on that word.  _Brother._ His feelings were an absolute disgrace, and he needed to start remembering that.

"I dunno. Just is."

Astrid continued smoothing sunscreen over him, eventually stopping and Hiccup wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He hastened to put his shirt on, realising too late that the puddled fabric in his lap was hiding his... problem.

"I'm uh, just gonna go get some water."

"Bring me a drink from the fridge? Pretty please?"

Gods, Astrid was tempting like that, her pleading tone and soft pink lips. He kept his body angled specifically to ensure she couldn't see he was hard.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

He all but ran into the house, getting a judgemental look from the elderly wolfhound on his dog bed. Almost like Toothless knew what he was thinking. Stormfly, Astrid's tabby cat, was snoozing on the side next to Cloudjumper - their mothers ginger cat. They were enjoying a patch of sunlight quite calmly, at odds with Hiccup and his trembling muscles.

Astrid... his sister made his blood boil for  _all_ the wrong reasons.

He grabbed a water bottle, then a fruit juice for Astrid. He placed his water bottle against his groin, hissing as the cold successfully killed his erection. Feeling a jot more decent to go back outside, Hiccup handed Astrid her drink and wavered between whether or not to sit on the other lounger. Astrid's  _obscene_ sound as cold juice filled her mouth put paid to the idea he could be near her, scuttling back into the shade.

Hiccup knew his feelings were awful. Depraved. He should just off himself and be done with it. He's known that since the day the twisted longing made itself known.

Three years ago. She was seventeen. He was sixteen. Astrid had always been just his big sister - she was adopted right before his mom found out she was pregnant with Hiccup, after they thought she couldn't have babies - she definitely couldn't have more, Hiccup's birth had been traumatic and difficult. She'd had to have a hysterectomy. Still, their parents were happy to have them both.

Then he had caught Astrid coming out of the shower, skin glistening with water droplets as she towelled her hair. She hadn't realised he saw her,  _all_ of her from long pale neck to her cute, small but utterly perfect breasts. The dip of her waist over the swell of her hips, the blonde curls that sat at the apex of her muscled thighs, all covered in creamy skin he ached to touch.

Astrid  _still_ didn't know about that. Hiccup had managed to hide for just long enough that she made it to her room, none-the-wiser that her brother had seen her. At first he thought the feeling was embarrassment. It was awkward to see your sister naked, right?

Then he started to think about it more. Started noticing the way her lips quirked up in a pout that he craved to feel against his own. He realised his hands would shake when Astrid asked him to braid her hair for her. The smell of her shampoo used to barely register with him; now Hiccup took in a deep breath full of the scent whenever he could.

Hiccup came to a horrifying conclusion.

He was attracted to his sister.

At first, he put it down to being a virgin. He needed to just see other bodies, ones that weren't Astrid. Needed some sexual experience.

That hadn't worked. Cami had been blonde and blue eyed, and despite her being softer all over than his sister, Hiccup could only see Astrid. Their relationship hadn't lasted long.

He needed something different.

Heather was different - dark hair, green eyes. Her mouth was always a deep shade of red, like she had just put on lipstick or been enjoying a cherry slush. He'd had higher hopes for Heather curing his sickness.

Embarrassingly, he could barely get it up and only  _biting_  her had stopped Astrid's name tumbling from his lips when he came.

Now Hiccup knew; he only wanted Astrid.

The one person he could never have.

Astrid's eyes sought him again, hiding back in the shade and she sighed.

"Now you're just avoiding me."

"Am not. It's too hot."

"Weirdo. Fine. Go back to your dragons, I'll just stay out here alone..."

Her voice took on that classic guilt-tripping tone, the one Astrid knew would make Hiccup do whatever she asked. Using the cold bottle to shrivel his erection down again, Hiccup sighed and stepped back out to sit awkwardly on the other lounger. She beamed like he had made her whole day, which only made him feel worse; he was her brother, and he was effectively leering at her like some perverted street creep.

Hiccup hated himself.

"You're the best. Here, rub that on yourself before you burn."

Hiccups hands shook as he rubbed the sunscreen onto his face and arms, then his skinny legs.

"Don't forget your chest since you burn through clothes, unless you're gonna lie on your front I guess."

He wasn't going to, but when Astrid dropped her phone and twisted in her seat, green lace briefs visible over the line of her shorts, he had little choice if he wanted to avoid her seeing he was hard again.

The problem was; he had to have his head facing one side or the other and Astrid would probably be offended if he didn't face her. So he was stuck with an erection trapped between stomach and chair, Astrid's bare skin barely impeded by her limited clothing in his vision. At least he could close his eyes frequently against the sun.

"Did you really demand I stay out here to sit in silence with you?"

"You're always so busy... I just miss you Hic."

That made him feel  _worse._  He did avoid Astrid sometimes, needing a break from seeing the object of his twisted desires which was difficult when they lived in the same house. It wasn't that Hiccup couldn't afford to move out, their family had money and he did pretty well off his art jobs. He could get a job in a coffee shop or something to pay bills and what not.

But he just loved the family home. They had grown up in it, surrounded by their mother Valka's curious paintings and their father Stoick's car parts, learning to swim in the pool with haddocks painted along the tiles. Exploring the forests nearby for hours at a time. With his sister... his sister that was threatening to drive him out so he could wrestle with these accursed, disgusting desires alone.

"I know. I'm sorry Astrid."

He was apologising for so much more than just being 'too busy'. For a second, he feared Astrid could tell that much. Instead, they heard the front door rattle, the floor shake as their enormous father entered. Valka peered out the open back door, smiling when she saw the two of them out in the sunshine.

"Henry, out in the sun?"

"Blame Astrid. It's too hot!"

He complained, winning amused laughter from their mom as she observed him sulking on a sun lounger.

"Why not go for a swim to cool down son?"

"That's a great idea! I'm gonna go change."

Astrid leapt up, leaving Hiccup alone cursing the suggestion of his mother. Now he was going to have to put on swim trunks and try to hide the fact Astrid in her fucking bikini was basically a wet dream waiting to happen.

"You getting up Henry?"

"In a minute."

He had to wait for his mother to not be looking; he was still half-hard even though Astrid had vanished from sight. Heading up to his room at the speed of light before either parent could notice how flustered he was, Hiccup pushed down his shorts and grasped his cock. A glance through the window offered him the sight of Astrid already out by the pool, even more sinfully bare skin on show now.

His cock pulsed in his hand as that image seared itself into his brain, Astrid's body the only fuel he needed to stroke himself until he spilled over his hand. Wiping himself down, Hiccup hoped that would at least slow down his bodies reaction to Astrid. Pulling on the sunproof rashguard vest he needed for swimming and his trunks, he headed back down to the torturous heaven that was Astrid splashing around all of two feet away from him in approximately nothing but a little fabric over her breasts and groin.

"Come on in Hiccup, the water is great!"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that Astrid, it's not very nice to your brother."

"He doesn't mind! He introduces  _himself_  as Hiccup! Even dad calls him Hiccup."

Valka rolled her eyes, watching fondly as Hiccup slid into the pool water and bobbed awkwardly. Astrid was already wet through, bikini clinging criminally tight to her skin and hair damp down her back. It wasn't  _fair._

"Come on bro, you're meant to swim in a swimming pool!"

"I know, I'm waiting to see if you intend to stay in one place so I don't swim into you."

_Because you might notice how much I like your body close to mine._

Astrid fucking  _winked_  at him, tongue peeking out cutely between her lips and Hiccup panicked as his shorts tightened again. His daily life involved avoiding these situations, and here was Astrid hitting every single button.

"Don't worry, I promise not to pull your shorts down like when we were kids."

Gods, she needed to  _stop._

"I should think not."

Hiccup managed to do a few lengths, but he stayed firmly on his front. He feared traumatising their parents, who were in and out of the garden chatting between making dinner, if he did a backstroke. He also feared his mothers cooking, but that was an  _entirely_  different fear altogether.

"Ok, I'm done. I've put off work for long enough."

Astrid pouted sulkily, but he insisted and managed to get out of the pool before she attempted to trap him in there. There would be no hiding from her if she did that. He managed to avoid the notice of his parents by rushing past for a shower, changing into jeans that would at least sort of conceal his reaction to Astrid eating dinner - as if there wasn't enough torture, they were having spaghetti today. Watching Astrid slurp and suck the strands between her plush lips... it was heaven and hell in one.

He sat back at his desk and tried to focus back on work, successfully distracting himself for all of ten minutes before the blonde goddess was at his door, back in  _those_  shorts again and leaning against the door frame casually, looking enticing as fuck with those tempting legs, her beautiful eyes.

"Sup?"

"Mom sent me to get you for dinner."

"Why not just shout me?"

"Because I wanted to see you. You ran away too fast downstairs."

For good reason, Hiccup mused. Astrid didn't know that though.

"I have to work."

She sighed, smiling tightly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you. We used to be best friends, now even though we live together I hardly ever see you."

Fists clenching beneath his desk, he felt guilt surge.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Mom and dad are going away for that animal thing next week... think you'll be done with this project by then?"

Hiccup's heart pounded.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

She gave him a toothy smile, all innocence and mischief.

"Because it means we have a few days to ourselves, we can hang out."

"We can hang out when mom and dad are home you know."

"I know, but it'll be just us so you're obligated to keep me company then. Thems the rules."

Swallowing thickly as she turned and skipped off, Hiccup had conveniently forgotten they would be left alone. It didn't mean anything different to Astrid really, but for Hiccup it was two less people to make him feel guilty about his feelings. That was neither a good or bad thing, he mused. The guilt made him sick, but he was still sick for allowing the feelings to start with. So it was neither a win or a loss.

He realised he was supposed to be going down for dinner, splashing cold water across his face to try and cool his flushed skin before he took himself downstairs. Hiccup grit his teeth as he saw Astrid already slurping away, trying not to imagine how those lips would feel against his own. How they would look on various parts of his body.

Gods, he  **really**  had problems.

Hiccup focused on the garlic bread they had with their dinner. There was nothing sexual about garlic bread. He ate his spaghetti in bites rather than by strand, doing everything he could not to look at Astrid as she licked her lips to chase a little sauce. By the time they were done devouring the icecream cake for afters, Hiccup was so full he couldn't think about sex.

Well, so he thought.

Until he realised Astrid's usually flat stomach was a little round, peeking out as a tempting strip of skin under her vest. Despite the three empty chairs in the living room, Astrid slung herself across the sofa Hiccup was sat on, little fluffy slippers nudging his thigh as her legs constantly invaded his peripheral vision. Playing it off as uncomfortable, Hiccup pulled the cushion from behind him and rested it on his lap, hiding his unforgivable response to his sister sat next to him.

Despite how badly he needed the distraction, Hiccup had completed the large design job before their parents left. Astrid was ecstatic that he wouldn't be too busy for her, and Hiccup knew he was completely fucked.

-HTTYD-

**I don't really know what to call this ship... Hiccstrid with a twist? Adoptstrid? Hmm. Does it matter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to the second!**

-HTTYD-

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Hiccup didn't think an honest answer would serve him all that well. Especially after a particularly...  _steamy_ and sticky dream. He'd woken up messy and satisfied, but sickened all the same. Her phantom touch still lingered on his skin, despite the fact Astrid had never...  _would never_ touch him like that.

"You're the one who wanted my undivided attention for a week. What do you wanna do?"

Astrid's face fell slightly.

"You don't have to hang out with me. I didn't mean to  _inconvenience_  you."

Hiccup swallowed around a lump in his throat - his feelings were unforgivable, but that didn't mean he was allowed to hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I just meant I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled again, cheering up and it made his belly fizzle pleasantly. Her face was so beautiful. How had anyone ever given up Astrid?

Hiccup supposed it was a good thing, since it meant she was in his life. Though maybe if she wasn't his sister, he could have met her, courted her for real. Instead, he was stuck wanting her when he had no right.

"Pyjamas, movies and a blanket on the sofa?"

"Getting a bit old to share blankets."

Astrid shrugged, shooing him off and Hiccup changed into his pyjamas, accepting that Astrid was absolutely in charge. He owed her some time... because he was starting to accept he couldn't stay around Astrid forever. Hiccup needed to move. But he was going to give Astrid this week, the week of just them.

Then he would tell his parents, hurt them, hurt his sister.

They'd always been the Haddock clan, and he was about to break it because he could stand wanting Astrid and seeing her every day no longer. Astrid was all set up on the sofa,  _Netflix_  open and snacks on the table. There was only one blanket, which meant he had to either deny her or sit closer than he really ought to.

Astrid shuffled up close, made the choice for him as she tossed the blanket across him, thankfully hiding the fact he was already half-hard when Astrid stretched out and her taut stomach peeked between her shorts and vest. The sweet smell of her shampoo crept up and over him, clung to his clothes like he'd washed in it himself.

"You wanna pick the movie?"

Hiccup tried to breathe, to speak clearly.

"N-no."

He tried to play off the stammer as a yawn, but given that he shuddered when Astrid put a hand on his thigh, bracing herself to lean forward for the remote, he feared she could tell he was tense.

"Oh, there's Pokemon! We are so watching this."

"Whatever you want Astrid."

She was so  _close,_  it would take only moving a few inches to allow Hiccup a hand on the bare skin of her thigh, to slip under her vest and explore the hidden skin beneath. But... he must never do that.

"Have you noticed that the main female character is in really impractical clothes for travelling?"

"She's dressed like you right now?"

Astrid threw her hands in the air, exasperated. Hiccup tried not to notice the band of exposed stomach that came with it.

"I'm not climbing a mountain in my jammies!"

"Fair point. I'm gonna-"

"Nope!" Astrid threw herself across his lap "you aren't going anywhere mister."

That was extremely not good. Astrid was going to notice his wayward erection, and that was very very bad.

She noticed.

"Oh my gods, have you got a hard on for Misty?"

Hiccup's cheeks burned, things not being improved by Astrid  _not moving_ as he spluttered.

"I uh... I guess so."

Astrid rolled her eyes, getting off his lap at last.

"Freak. I'm gonna change the show but you're still not allowed to go anywhere."

Hiccup could only nod, thrumming with the fact he had had Astrid in contact with his erection. That sensation would haunt him for  _months_  now. Changing from Pokemon to Doctor Who did nothing for the heat burning in his gut, but at least Astrid wasn't in his lap.

"I need to pee, so unless you want me to do that here..."

"Ugh, fine! Come back soon. But wash your hands."

Hiccup practically ran to try and hide that he was still hard, falling into the bathroom with a hand already down his boxers. Astrid would probably know what he was doing if he wasn't quick, but the feel of her on his lap plus the dream still flashing before his eyes meant Hiccup barely lasted a minute, grabbing a tissue to stop from messing up the bathroom.

Hiccup groaned, flushed, washed his hands and almost forgot to right his bottoms. Astrid would definitely have noticed that.

"Hey while you're up, get me an ice cream?"

Hiccup did so... and regretted it almost the second he did so. Astrid was barely six inches away from him, pink tongue lapping away at the swirly cone with several sounds of pleasure. Hiccup could feel a heated flush creeping up from his groin to his face, pulse thumping away inside his whole body.

A cold finger tapped his nose when he had finally torn his eyes away from Astrid, making him jump as she wiped ice cream on his nose.

"What did you do that for?"

"You looked left out since you didn't get any ice cream."

"So you put it on my nose? A part of my face I can't reach nor would I eat off?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, shifting to kneel up next to him and as she straighened, her breasts were eye level. She wasn't wearing a bra, he noticed by the way her nipples pressing lightly against the fabric.

"W-what are you doing?"

She leant closer, smirking and Hiccup stopped breathing. Her cool, damp tongue swiped over his nose, her scent invading his senses and Hiccup barely held in a moan.

"All gone."

Astrid dropped back into her seat next to him, unaware that she was the reason Hiccup was harder than he'd ever been in his life. She continued to lick messily at the ice cream, getting it on her nose and Hiccup wanted so badly to do what she had done, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep from tasting her chilled lips too.

She might notice that.

Gods, he  **wanted**  her.

"Mmm, these are so good. I might get another."

"No!"

Astrid blinked at his vehement denial, tongue peeking out in thought.

"What?"

"You'll spoil your dinner."

She rolled her eyes, tracing her tongue along a drip of melted strawberry sauce. Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"It's nowhere near dinner. And when have you  _ever_  known me not finish a meal?"

"Eh. I guess. Still... try not to eat all the ice cream. I've only had one."

"I'll get you one. I'll even race you to finish first."

She popped the cone end in her mouth, rising from the blanket gracefully to expose all that skin Hiccup  _ached_  to touch before turning. Her ass was the equivalent of a marble statue, perfectly shaped (to fit Hiccup's hands, he imagined. Frequently) and just visible as her shorts rode up when Hiccup craned to watch her bend over in the freezer.

The cold air exposure from the chiller had an obvious effect - Astrid's nipples were firm, standing out against the material of her vest and Hiccup very nearly offered to warm them with his mouth. It was getting out of hand, and pushed him to start thinking more about moving out as he realised if he didn't, he was going to crack.

"Here. I got you chocolate because... I already had two and there's only one left now so I wanted to make sure you got one."

He smiled tightly, pretending to focus intently on unwrapping the ice cream rather than on Astrid's chest. Despite that being what he really wanted to look at. She leant back with hers, dragging her tongue along the soft ice cream with a hungry humming sound. Hiccup's cock pulsed, making him half-consider jamming the cold substance down his pants to cool his ardour.

Might have made him look suspect though.

The chocolate taste barely registered with him, Astrid's presence numbing him to anything but her as she enjoyed the second ice cream just as much as the first. Well, Hiccup assumed that was why she was emitting the most sinfully tempting little sounds. She might just be being Astrid. Astrid was seduction personified.

Hiccup wanted to crawl on top of her, kiss and bite at those tempting lips and  _show_  her how badly she affected him. But Astrid would beat him up. Then tell their dad. Their dad would kill him. While their mother watched, disappointment and disgust etched on her face.

_Three days,_ Hiccup suffered just Astrid in shorts giving porn-esque performances with ice cream. He counted them down - only four to go until their parents came back. He could do it. If he badly needed a days break, Astrid could entertain herself while Hiccup got an 'emergency one day job' or something.

Of course, on day four... Thor decided shorts and ice cream weren't enough. Despite the summer weather, there came a violent, all-day thunderstorm. On the plus side for Hiccup's sanity, Astrid put on something that covered her slim, muscular thighs for the first time all week.

On the downside... the storm knocked out the power on their street that evening, and Astrid kept complaining she was cold and burrowing into his arms with piles of blankets demanding he share his body heat. Given how Astrid made his blood run hot, his flushed skin seemed to beckon her chilled touch as she curled into him.

Hiccup made sure there was a cushion in his lap, under guise of stopping Astrid's jeans digging into him as opposed to his erection digging into her.

"Am I really giving that much warmth that you feel the need to prevent me moving?"

"Yep. Deal with it. It's not like you can do much else anywhere else, the power is out."

All Hiccup could  _do_  was suffer - Astrid kept shifting in his lap, tickling his neck with her hair and her sweet smiles catching the light cast by the emergency candles.

"Want to order takeout? It's that or peanut butter sandwiches."

"Mmm" Astrid hummed, stretching along the length of his body "yeah. Your phone still got battery? Mines out."

"If you let me up, I'll get my power bank for you to charge it. And get mine, so I can order food."

"I want pizza."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but sighed in relief as Astrid got up, managing to shift before she could tell that his bulge was more than just his zipper kinking out. He hunted out the portable power bank he kept charged; his phone mostly served as a camera for inspiration pictures.

"Here. What pizza do you want?"

"You have to ask?"

"Guess not."

He dialled up the pizza place and ordered while Astrid connected the battery pack to her phone, but she fixed him with a hopeful stare until he moved back to the spot he'd been in before, crawling into his lap and shivering lightly.

"You really that cold?"

"Mmm. Didn't sleep well last night, always makes me cold the next day. Then the storm..."

"Take a nap?"

Astrid hummed, burrowing deeper into the blanket pile and, by association, Hiccup.

"I will after we eat."

He expected if the food had taken much longer, she would have fallen asleep where she was. She grumbled when the door knocked, but let Hiccup get up to exchange money for sustenance. The poor delivery guy was a hero for delivering in the storm. Hiccup added a good tip for that, and thanked him heartily.

Astrid seemed to know it was exceptionally impractical to lie on him and eat, taking her blanket nest with her as she sat up to devour the meat feast with extra mushrooms. Hiccup chewed his double pepperoni, they split a garlic bread pizza and washed it down with cans of pop.

"Please say that warmed you up enough, I think I'll hurl if you dig an elbow into my stomach now."

Astrid pouted, big blue eyes turning pleading.

"I'll stay still, but I want a nap."

"Is your bed not warm enough?"

"Not now. It'll be cold because I haven't been in it!"

If Hiccup didn't know better, he would say Astrid  _knew_  how he felt and was trying to drive him crazy. He shifted around, getting comfortable and laying a cushion on his stomach that conveniently covered his cock, then waited.

"You're the best Hiccup."

She curled up on him again, pressing a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling under his neck and Hiccup clenched his hand into a fist, digging nails in his palm to stop him turning that sweet and innocent gesture into something far more perverse.

Hiccup laid there and just let Astrid sleep on him, hoping that if he did enough of what she wanted for this week he would feel less guilty when he left her to wrestle with his sick longings and self-loathing.

It would have been almost easy... if Astrid hadn't started shifting in her sleep, if one of her hands hadn't landed on his inner thigh and pushed up. Hiccup bit his lip as her hand brushed the seam of his jeans, cupping and squeezing lightly. He squirmed, trying to dislodge her hand - clearly, she was having a dream about some guy.

Hiccup should not have been jealous. No sirree.

He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her arm away, but he woke her in the process.

"What?"

"You were getting a little handsy and I'm pretty sure that wasn't meant for me."

Astrid's eyes widened, cheeks tinged with splashes of pink.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just move now-"

"So long as you keep your hands to yourself, you can stay there."

Hiccup  **hated**  having to say those words - he wanted her hands on him. Craved them. Had done for years.

"Y-you sure?"

He nodded, watching Astrid tighten her hand against her chest, the other fisting in his jumper. She drifted back off, and this time her hands stayed still. Hiccups heart continued to hammer and his cock protested greatly that he'd taken her hand away, but there was no way he was going to take advantage of her dream-state.

Hiccup may feel like a terrible person, but he could at least  _try_ and be a good brother.

She woke up an hour later, grabbing the board games and they played  _Yahtzee_ and  _Operation_ by candlelight. Her beautiful smiles were so utterly bewitching Hiccup found himself letting her win just to see more. Her distracting presence probably helped that too.

"Alright" she yawned cutely "I'm beat. Time for bed."

Having been dying for a wank for  _hours,_ Hiccup nodded in agreement. They stood up, Astrid hugged him and kissed his cheek, stretching up to press her breasts into his chest (inadvertently he was sure) as she did so.

"Oh no!"

Barely through his bedroom door, Hiccup had to re-zip his fly awkwardly and turn back toward Astrid's room.

"What is it?"

"I left my window open this morning before the storm hit. My rooms cold and a little wet."

Sighing as he saw the rain water darkening spots on her carpet and bedding.

"Take my bed, I'll sleep downstairs."

Astrid smiled gratefully, heading for his room.

"Wait. No, I'm not kicking you outta your room. Come on. Slumber party?"

"Astrid, we aren't kids anymore."

"You  _promised_  whatever I wanted this week. I want a slumber party!"

Hiccup couldn't deny her. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I need to go brush my teeth and stuff."

"Oh, me too!"

Hiccup had never got his cock out so fast, stroking himself while he remembered Astrid's hands on his thigh, his chest. Her soft pink pout fixed in his mind, he imagined tasting her lips and feeling her hands beneath his clothes, stroking him and moaning when he touched her in return...

He spilled over his hand with a choked cry, cleaning himself up guiltily and shoving a toothbrush around his mouth to try and remove the flavour of garlic bread from earlier. Astrid was already in his bed, looking completely like she belonged there as Hiccup awkwardly laid next to her, ramrod straight on his back.

"C'mon, you're meant to be keeping me warm."

"You'll warm up soon enough. You'll wake me up in an hour complaining you're too hot if you add warm clothes and me to this quilt."

Astrid pouted again, but eventually snuggled down and closed her eyes. Hiccup wondered how mad she'd be if he left to sleep downstairs then. Sleeping next to her was surely a bad idea...

He turned over, facing away from her. At least Astrid wouldn't accidentally find him hard again. Once was mortifying enough.

-HTTYD-

**I meant to finish this before posting but now I wanna see how this is taken... amaze me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually already done but I'd rather not dump it all at once.**

-HTTYD-

He hadn't expected to be able to sleep, but Hiccup fell into the most  _amazing_  dream where Astrid didn't stay on her side of the bed; where she spooned herself around his back and reached down, wrapped a hand around his cock and whispered filthy fantasies in his ear.

Her hand felt so much better than his; smaller and hotter and with her teeth nipping at his earlobe. Gods, Hiccup was ready to burst in an embarrassingly short time, feeling her breasts press against his back with no fabric between them. Her pert nipples dragging across his back as she rubbed herself against him, hungrily seeking skin.

"Gonna come for me little bro?"

Fuck, that shouldn't have aroused him.

"Gods Astrid..."

Her teeth sank into his neck, leaving Hiccup arching to feel more as his hips spasmed and his cock jerked, filling his underwear as he spilled over her hand. Astrid  _moaned_ when she felt him come, teeth leaving a smarting pain in his neck even after she lifted them, moved her hand and while he couldn't see her... he  **heard**  her.

"Mmm, you taste good."

_Fuck._

Hiccup didn't move, though he didn't know why at first. The pain in his neck didn't abate, and through the orgasmic haze it took Hiccup a minute to work it out.

No pain in dreams.

If that wasn't enough of a jolt, Astrid's next words were a bigger one.

"Damn. He slept through it."

Had she... gods, had Astrid actually got into bed with him, waited for him to fall asleep and then jerked him off? Was she just messing with him? Did she want him the way he did her?

While he was thinking, Astrid shifted around the bed behind him, then he heard fabric move before she let out a moan. Odin's ghost, she was touching herself. Next to him. Hiccup desperately wanted to turn down but then she would know he was awake and then he'd have to send her away before they went too far. He couldn't defile his sister.

"Gods Hiccup, I wish you were awake. Need you little brother."

His sticky underwear threatened to fill again as Astrid moaned his name, as she whimpered 'little brother' like that and it was dark and depraved and  _hot as fuck._  She didn't stop, moaning louder and reaching out to touch his back, then the bite on his neck as she brought herself off in his bed. He listened as she came down, panting and whimpering lightly before climbing out of the bed and heading for his bathroom presumably to clean herself up.

Astrid crept back into the bed, but didn't immediately settle. Instead, she slowly tugged Hiccup's shoulder until he fell onto his back, then placed her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach.

"Here's hoping you don't freak when you wake up."

She murmured it, possibly hearing Hiccups heart betray him but her breathing evened out as she fell asleep on him again. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable in sticky underwear but no way was he giving up this one chance. Tomorrow Hiccup would gently re-establish boundaries, lest Astrid ruin more of his underwear. He noticed her clothes were back on, but when he slowly moved a hand down her shirt rode up easily enough, allowing him to feel the hot skin of her lower back.

It was more than he'd hoped for.

Astrid was awake when he woke up, but she was feigning sleep to stay there. He was forced to 'wake' her, desperate for a piss and to get out of his ruined clothes. Astrid didn't act any differently, half-leaving him wondering if it had been a really vivid wet dream and an accidentally cuddle. She rolled over and looked to be going back to sleep, leaving Hiccup to amble off to the bathroom.

The bruise on his neck put paid to the idea it didn't really happen.

Hiccup's reflection was sore viewing, and he realised as he peeled off his come-stained pants that he didn't have fresh ones. He put the pants themselves in the wash basket - to wash himself, his mother wasn't doing them - and placed his pyjamas back on. Astrid had her eyes closed as he went for his drawers, getting clean pants and bottoms but no t-shirt.

He had a theory to test.

He showered and brushed his teeth, having to soap himself pretty thoroughly to remove the dried ejaculate and giving in to stroking himself, Astrid's moans ringing in his ears until he came, washing away the evidence and climbing out of bed.

"The powers back on then?"

Astrid was sleep-soft, beautifully mussed and he couldn't stop thinking of her moaning his name earlier.

"Yep. Didn't even think about it til you said that, but I used lights and hot water."

Hiccup watched her closely, seeing if she paid any mind to his unclothed torso but either he couldn't tell or she was hiding it. Still, he was going to keep trying. If Astrid did want him, she had surely been playing with him the whole time. He was going to try and play the game.

He suspected he was going to lose, but still.

"Is it warm enough again?"

"That's up to you. I wasn't cold yesterday like you were."

Astrid hummed, sliding from the bed and untying her hair braid. She threw her head back to loosen up her hair, running her hands through it and making a low, throaty sound. Yep. Hiccup was already losing. He was at a distinct disadvantage against Astrid - his response was much more obvious.

"I better go get ready. You making breakfast?"

"Don't I always? What do you want?"

Astrid slinked past him, body brushing against his side and filling his lungs with her scent on his next breath.

"Surprise me."

Damn, her sleep-rough voice was achingly beautiful. Hiccup waited for her to pass before turning - he was tenting in his bottoms. He rearranged himself to sort of point up and to the side, rather than straight up and out in a much more obvious manner.

Down in the kitchen, he flicked on the kettle, then rooted through the fridge after opening the back door. Toothless ambled out, huffing as sunlight streamed into the kitchen. Astrid had clearly noticed the change in weather, coming down in the typical vest and shorts attire for sunbathing and making Hiccup want to fuck her through the floor.

No bra again. One layer of fabric separated him from handfuls of her hot chest.

His cock pulsed in appreciation of that knowledge, regardless of the lacking sex appeal of a tray of eggs.

"Omelettes? We have a bunch of ham and mushrooms, that's your favourite."

"Mmm" fuck he loved that noise "it is. You're so good to me little brother."

Those words would never be the same for him, not now he had heard Astrid whimper them obscenely.

"I try. You wanna make drinks while I cook?"

"I can do that."

Hiccup turned from the fridge, finding Astrid suddenly right in front of him. Close enough they were sharing breath. Close enough he could feel the heat of her skin.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I need the milk?"

He sidled away from her hot skin, hastening over to the mixing bowl to whisk eggs and a little milk, then tossing shredded ham and sliced mushrooms in. Astrid leant enticingly against the breakfast bar, licking her sweet pink lips as she eyed the pan he poured egg mixture in to.

"You want cheese on this?"

"Oooh, definitely."

The fridge had a similar effect on her chest as the freezer had before, nipples standing out against the soft blue fabric as she brought the bag of grated cheese over to him. He tossed a handful in as the omelette cooked, giving it a gooey cheese centre as it folded. His own was just cheese and mushroom, not a fan of ham with his eggs.

Every time Hiccup watched her  _bite,_  he felt his neck pulse. Astrid didn't look at it, but as he was shirtless Hiccup wasn't covering it either. It had to come from  _somewhere,_  and nobody else had been in his bed.

"Hows your tea?"

"Fine. Your food cooked?"

"Mhmm. I'm gonna go relax in the sun, then go for a swim when I won't get cramp. I say I am,  _we_  are. Since you're still mine for this week."

He was hers  _every_  week. Always had been. Hiccup might be the younger, but he had always wanted to take care of Astrid. In any way she allowed him to. And then he had to go and want her in the wrong way.

Doing as he was told, Hiccup went upstairs for his rashguard vest, a thin shirt and his swim shorts. Astrid was already outside, rubbing sunscreen into her skin. In nothing but her bikini.

"Hey, can you do my back? I need to even up my tan."

Gods, he was in trouble. Hiccup nodded, waiting for Astrid to turn around while he out his stuff on his lounger before kneeling behind her. Her skin was littered with an array of scars in varying ages - Astrid was both active and fearless. It was also hot, enticing beneath his fingers as he covered her in SPF 15. His own was a minimum of 30, 50+ if it was midday or especially bright.

Astrid didn't show any discomfort from his touch, none of his awkward tension when she had sun-blocked him. The only time he got a response from her was when his nails accidentally caught the ridge of her spine, when she twitched but he supposed that could have been surprise. Dipping his fingers beneath the tie of her bikini top was a test of willpower for him, to not 'accidentally' untie it.

He rolled the cover off the pool once done, then realised he either needed to lounge on his back and risk her seeing his shorts strain, or ask Astrid to touch him again. She had sunglasses on and was sunbathing... he could probably get away with lying on his back with his rashguard vest over his lap. Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper all joined them in the garden, lazing in spots of sunlight.

"You sleep better last night?"

"Mmm. Your bed is so comfortable, what's your secret?"

Given that she brought them both to messy climaxes, then slept  _on_ him, Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Uh... memory foam mattress? Fluffy pillows?"

"Must be. I might commandeer it."

"I'll buy you one for your birthday if you don't actually steal my bed."

He could buy a new one when he moved out. Astrid could have his. Nothing salacious had happened on it... discounting the previous night.

"I'm holding you to that."

He chuckled.

"I expect nothing less."

They fell silent, Hiccup stealing guilty glances at the length of Astrid's body, pert little ass barely covered by green bikini bottoms. Finally deciding he could take no more, Hiccup quickly changed into his rashguard vest and headed for the pool.

"Hey, before you get wet... bring me an ice cream?"

Hiccup turned, heading back to the kitchen and fetching the tiny delicious torture device from the freezer. At least his cock shrank away from the cold air, meaning he wasn't visibly pitching a tent when he handed the confectionary to Astrid. He made a quick dash for the pool anyway, before she could start with those teasing little licks.

Not satisfied with one level of torment, once she opened the swirl cone she came to sit on the edge of the pool, getting her feet wet and staying in his peripheral vision no matter what with that damn ice cream. His cock twitched each time and Hiccup theorised that if she started making those sinful sounds alongside the licking motion, he could come without touching his cock. She was just so  _hot._

"Mmm."

Oh no. She was starting.

"These are  _so_  good. Honestly, if guys tasted like this more girls would give head."

Hiccup choked. He managed to pass it off as swallowing pool water, but he reckoned she damn well knew anyway. His pulse rose, cock throbbing painfully in his trunks as he kept himself firmly hidden beneath the water. Astrid was undoubtedly winning the game he wasn't sure they were playing.

"Does this count as eating? Do I have to wait another hour?"

"No idea. Get in and see if you get cramps."

Astrid hummed, licking ice cream from her fingers before she slid gracefully into the pool with s small splash. They mostly kept to separate sides of the pool, doing lengths and widths as they pleased. Then Astrid let out a worried sound, splashing around.

"What's wrong?"

He turned; and found her hands on her chest.

Her  _bare_ chest.

"My top came off when I was under. Help?"

"I'll turn around."

Astrid splashed around and he tried not to think of how he could see her breasts if he turned around. She could be trying to test him.

"Got it. You'll have to tie the back for me, I can't do it with wet hands."

Oh good gods. She was evil. Hiccup waded over to where her back faced him, reaching with shaking hands for the tie on her top. Her skin was still heated despite the pool water, burning against his fingers when they brushed her back while tying a knot.

Needing to see if she would react, Hiccup's hands dropped down to her hips. She shivered slightly, voice catching for half a second.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Did you bite me in your sleep?"

He knew full well she hadn't. But Astrid didn't turn, merely shook again and neither made an effort to move his hands.

"I must have done. I had a good dream."

"About what?"

"Uh, cookie dough."

Hiccup let his hands fall away, watching her turn around and rake her eyes over the bruise on his neck.

"We have cookie dough ice cream if you're still craving it."

"Mmm, definitely. Did it not wake you up?"

He was already awake.

"No. I woke up with it. Had to be you."

Astrid shrugged, then dipped below the water again. There was a hint of acknowledgement now - they hadn't just slept like siblings sharing a bed.

They eventually got out of the pool, seperating to shower and change - Astrid was back in her soft blue cotton, hair resting down her back in damp waves after she'd washed pool water from her hair. Hiccup had showered twice now; he could still feel Astrid on his skin.

She went in the freezer for ice cream, and this time she  _caught_ him noticing her nipples straining against fabric.

"Problem?"

His response was well thought out. Eloquent.

"I uh... Nope."

Or maybe not.

"Gods Hiccup, you'd think you didn't know girls had nipples. You're not a virgin are you?"

"What? No!"

Astrid ran her tongue over her spoon, then dug it back into her ice cream.

"I'm kidding! Gods, I didn't really think you were. Calm down."

Much easier said than done with Astrid keeping him aroused, on edge. His own bowl of cookie dough was melting from distraction, or perhaps because he was pumping heat from Astrid.

"Right."

He ate it to have something else to do other than stare at Astrid. That whole day there was an obvious, unspoken but absolutely  _there_ war. Brushes of hands against each other lingering. Heated stares. Both looking away when the other caught them looking.

Astrid's hair smelled divine. Hiccup almost buried his face in the silken strands when he passed her, settling instead for running away.

She found excuses to bend down for just about anything, pressing that sweet ass up against her shorts that barely covered her.

Hiccup had to shed his t-shirt to hide his erection; he caught Astrid biting her lip (he wanted to try it, her lips looked delicious) when she thought he was picking a movie on the tv.

Astrid dropped an ice cube from her drink down her shirt and practically flashed him as she tried to dig it out. Then she was rubbing her chest to try and warm it up again.

He almost forgot himself; almost offered to help.

He could have sworn he heard Astrid whimper when he stretched up for a box of flour from the top shelf, but her face betrayed nothing when he looked over and asked.

"Chocolate or lemon?"

"Always chocolate."

Hiccup nodded, mixing up cake batter and tasking Astrid with making up the chocolate icing.

In hindsight, that was a bad idea. She was always messy baking.

Astrid had chocolate smeared across her lips, her neck, even her wrists, collarbone, very particular places on her vest.

Hiccup wondered if it was intentional, body screaming demands for him to go and clean every last smudge from her skin. Starting with her lips.

"How do you make such a mess?"

"Easily distracted. Stormfly did a cute yawn."

Sadly, or sanely perhaps, Astrid cleaned herself up, even changed into a clean top while Hiccup finished baking and icing, cleaned up the kitchen and put on the dishwasher and more importantly, the washing machine.

The temperature plummeted almost the second the sun began to set - Astrid got dressed again, giving Hiccup her best pleading eyes until he allowed her and her blanket mountain into his lap. He used a cushion to maintain a modicum of decency, but Astrid still decided to squirm and he still almost came in his pants.  _Again._

"Hiccuppppp."

"What?"

It was late and he was so hard it hurt, had been for over an hour. He needed to go jack off.

"Can we have a sleepover again? Your bed is so soft."

He sighed, knowing sanity, logic, decency, ethics and probably the  _law_  dictated he say no.

"Alright. Try not to bite me this time? I'm only agreeing because once mom and dad come back you'll not have chance until your birthday."

He was lying through his teeth. Completely. Astrid still beamed like it was the best news ever.

"Yay! It'll be just like when we were kids."

Sure. Except when they were kids Astrid hadn't shoved her hand down his pants and stroked his cock. He hadn't listened to her masturbate behind him. Hadn't wanted so badly to turn over and watch. To bat her hand away and take over.

"Mhmm."

"You want a hot chocolate before bed?"

"Sure."

Astrid nodded and set about making them. Something so sweet and innocent thrummed in his heart when Astrid had cream and cocoa on her smiling lips, making him feel even more of a monster for wanting her.

They retired to seperate ends of the bed again, as though that had stopped Astrid last night. He closed his eyes and pretended he could sleep, knowing every atom of his body remained on edge in case she touched him again.

It wasn't what he expected; somehow only a few creaks and a little rustling had Astrid down to her vest and cute black briefs, as Hiccup discovered when she pulled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. It was too rough to feign sleep through, not to mention Hiccup groaned when she ground herself against his cock.

"I know you're not sleeping now."

He opened his eyes, finding hers laden with heat and lust that sent fireworks off in his belly. Still, he had to try.

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

"What we both want."

"I... I don-"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me and I'll leave. We'll forget this ever happened."

Hiccup could put a stop to it. He could be a good brother. He could send Astrid away, untouched by his sickness.

-HTTYD-

**Next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smut ahoy!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup couldn't say it. He couldn't look at Astrid atop him full of want and say he didn't want her there. He still had to try.

"Astrid, you need to stop."

"Why?"

She placed a hand on his stomach, using it to brace her weight before rocking her hips and grinding against his erection again. Astrid bit her lip, moaned softly as she did so - with nothing but a bit of cotton on herself, the pressure would drag across her clit. His cock jumped, eager for more.

"Ast- uh, Astrid stop!"

"But Hiccup you feel  _so good."_

Astrid dropped her head back slightly, grinding harder against him and moaning, whining hotly. Hiccup's hips bucked involuntarily and Astrid whimpered, clutching at him so she wasn't knocked off.

"Fuck, do that again."

Hiccup forced his hips to still, fighting to stay out of it.

"Astrid we  _can't_  do this."

"Why not? Fuck Hiccup, I want you and you want me."

He blinked, attempting and failing to stammer out any response.

"I had hoped you'd break sooner and we could spend all week  _together,_  but you were harder to get to crack than I thought."

"I'm your brother!"

Astrid smirked, rocking her hips again and drawing a pitiful whine from his throat.

"Doesn't seem to be stopping you. And its not like we're blood."

His hands took on a mind of their own, reaching for her bare thighs and feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers.

"It's still wrong."

She leant closer, smiling in an utterly filthy way.

"That's what makes it fun."

Before he could argue, Astrid leant down and kissed him. Fuck, her lips were soft. When Hiccup didn't push her away, Astrid pushed a hand up in his hair and scratched at his scalp, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He whimpered into the kiss, hips bucking again and Astrid moaned, breaking the kiss and fisting his t-shirt.

"Gods Hiccup, again."

Hiccup grabbed her hips, pushed his own up and she moaned again, sitting back up and effectively riding him through their clothes. As if that wasn't enough, she lifted her arms and removed her vest, exposing her bare breasts with swollen nipples.

"You think I never noticed you looking at me? Couldn't tell how you had to go jerk off because of me? If you had only asked little brother, I would have taken care of you."

He couldn't talk, could barely breathe as she spoke. Astrid didn't strip him, but she did pull his bottoms down so they were both only covered by underwear. Sweet Odin, she was so wet and hot he could feel it dampening his shaft. Astrid cupped her own breast, rubbing her nipple and fixing him with a smouldering gaze that made him feel molten inside.

"You make me so hot little brother, do you know how bad I want your cock every day?"

Hiccup was far too awkward for dirty talk, but he reckoned he could still surprise her.

"I was awake last night. Heard you touch yourself over me."

Her eyes lit up, thighs tightening on his hips.

"Fuck, I wish you had turned over. I would have fucked the living daylights out of you."

He realised he was close to coming, and while Astrid wasn't slowing down he realised he really ought to. Hiccup grabbed her hips again, rolling them so she was beneath him and tried to pull away. Astrid clamped her thighs on him, growling.

"Don't you fucking  _dare._  I want this Hiccup, I don't care that I'm not supposed to."

Hiccup bit her lip, finally getting to taste them again and she moaned against his lips, bucking her hips to grind against him. It felt fucking incredible, knowing she was aroused because of him as she soaked his boxers. Her hand clawed at his back, pushing under his t-shirt while the other fisted in his hair, gasping against his mouth wantonly between sloppy kisses.

"Gods Hiccup, y-you're gonna make me come little brother."

She shuddered beneath him, nails scratching rougher and moans increasing in pitch as she crept closer to the peak. Hiccup could barely hold back but he desperately needed to see her come, biting at her plush lips again until she almost pulled his hair out as her back arched, breasts hot on his chest even through his t-shirt until she quaked and wetness soaked them both where his cock pressed into her.

Hiccup could hold back no longer, biting down on her slim neck as he experienced the best orgasm of his life - finally experiencing one with Astrid. She fell back panting on the bed, bare chest heaving and Hiccup followed the flushed skin down to her soaked little briefs. When he dragged his eyes back up to her face, she was the picture of satisfaction.

"That was  _awesome._  We shouldn't have waited so long."

Burying his face in her neck and hair, Hiccup drew in a deep breath saturated with her scent. Arms shaking too much, he rolled to his side next to her. All his defences down with her gorgeous body there and post-coital hormones flooding his mind, Hiccup asked softly.

"How long have you wanted this?"

Astrid's eyes shifted in thought, one hand rubbing her stomach absently.

"I don't know when it started... but I do know when I realised it. We were on that nature walk for moms birthday, and you got stuck up that tree. You finally got down and I gave you a hug.. and all I wanted to do was kiss your stupid face. Then when you took off your wet shirt later on, I realised I wanted to bite you all over. It went from there."

He cast his mind back, hitting on the memory she referred to.

"I was thirteen!"

"And?"

"I looked like a stick insect with hair according to you."

Astrid rolled her eyes, leaning over to bite him before she answered.

"Ever occur to you I was trying to make myself see you differently?"

"... Oh."

She watched him think, slowly pulling up his t-shirt until he got the hint and shucked it off. She pressed her cute self against him, biting at his neck again.

"What about you?"

Groaning as she sucked a fresh bruise, Hiccup had to grab her shoulder and stop her to think straight.

"I was sixteen. Caught you coming out of the shower and that image has never left my mind."

Astrid hummed, biting him again.

"So I've had to suffer this much longer than you" her lips dragged up his throat to whisper hotly in his ear "constantly wishing you were watching every time I touched myself."

His breath hitched, watching Astrid smile sweetly up at him, all feigned innocence as she peeked up through her lashes.

"I'm watching now."

Thor, his voice came out rough. Astrid whimpered, grabbing at his hair to kiss him hungrily again. He was officially addicted to those pretty pink lips. When they pulled apart, she was shimmying out of her ruined lacy briefs to leave her utterly bare to his ravenous eyes. Astrid had no shame, no shyness of her body as she spread her thighs, reached down to touch her clit.

He watched as she bit her lip, whining low in her throat.

"Still sensitive, won't take much."

Hiccup, feeling bolder than he expected to, reached for her chest and brushing a hand across her warm nipple. Astrid spasmed, voice taking on a criminally erotic breathy, needy tone.

_"More..._ fuck I want you."

Hiccup pulled his pyjama bottoms back up to cover his sticky shorts, then shifted to have Astrid lean backwards between his legs so he could watch her play with herself, while still being able to reach her nipples, to squeeze at her breasts. Astrid put on an incredible show, arching her hips and spreading her legs wider still, pushing fingers inside herself and whining hungrily.

"Need your cock in me Hiccup, need you to fuck me."

His hands tightened on her chest, the rough treatment evidently working for Astrid as she moaned louder, arched her back and trembled again.

"C-close."

Her moans became frustrated as Astrid struggled to reach the peak, pressing herself up into his hands for more as he pinched her nipples.

"Come on, you can do it. For me."

Astrid gasped, moving her fingers over her clit faster until she hit the right spot and finally shattered, quaking against Hiccup's swollen cock and good gods she was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

As she relaxed, limp in his lap, Astrid seemed to get a second wind and shifted up on her knees, facing him to push her wet fingers in his mouth. Fuck she tasted good.

"Tell me something" he licked her fingers clean before he spoke, chasing any smudges on his lip "was it intentional when you were covered in chocolate icing?"

"Damn straight. I mean, I make a mess anyway but I wanted to see that look where you lick your lips and don't even know it."

Astrid kissed him again, straddling his thighs and staying gloriously naked. His boxers began to grow uncomfortable, tight but sticky with his previous climax.

"You gotta move."

Astrid frowned, looking uncertain.

"Why?"

"You made a mess of my boxers, I need to get them off and clean up a little."

She slid from his lap, staying comfortably spread out on his bed to watch Hiccup stand up, considerably more shy with her eyes on him as he took off his bottoms, reaching for wet wipes before he peeled off his boxers. His cock protested the cold wipe but Astrid's gaze kept him hard, watching as he cleaned up the come on his skin.

"Done? Good. Get back here and fuck me."

Hiccup turned back to the bed, then faltered.

"I don't have condoms."

"Fuck condoms, I've been on the pill since I was fourteen. Told you... I wanted you."

Hiccup crawled back on the bed, Astrid practically wrapping herself around him the instant he was in arms reach.

"You're not... a virgin right?"

The idea of being her first didn't sit right; he wanted it to be a real choice she made of desire, not one borne of inexperience.

"Fuck no. I wanted you but I wasn't a fucking nun."

Relieved, Hiccup realised that after his token protests died down, not a single thing about them felt  _wrong._  Astrid bit him again, smirking as he shook with the pleasure-pain. He let Astrid set the pace, make the move as she pulled him on top of her, biting lightly at his jaw and lips as he felt her wet and hot along his shaft.

"Gods Hiccup, fuck me!"

Odin, he wanted to, but Hiccups conscience wouldn't allow it until he was certain.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Almost seven fucking years Hiccup. How much more sure do you want me to be?"

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you regretted this."

Her face softened, lips brushing along his Adam's apple then up to his lips.

"I won't, I need you so bad little brother."

His hips bucked as she said it, breathy and hot. Astrid noticed, smirking.

"You like that  _little brother?_ "

**"Fuck**  Astrid, I'm gonna come now if you keep that up."

His cock leaked on her taut, tanned belly, swollen and straining for the willing body beneath him. Astrid arched her hips again, spread her thighs invitingly and rutted up against him to urge Hiccup on.

"Need your cock little brother, fuck me!"

She kept pleading, begging with her body and her words. Astrid  _never_ begged, so it was a testament to her desire as he leant down, capturing a swollen nipple in his mouth and sucking the way he'd been dying to for days. Months. Hel,  _ **years.**_

"N-no, stop teasing me!"

"But you're so hot Astrid."

She growled, biting him and ensuring he was going to be covered in bruises.

"You can take your fucking time later, I'm going to have to hurt you if you don't get inside me now."

"You sure get a dirty mouth in bed."

Astrid glared, though the venom was diluted by the blatant lust in her gaze. Her response was lost though, as Hiccup positioned his cock and slid in a couple of inches. She pushed down, wanting more of him. He pushed in slowly, not stopping until they were flush together. Astrid shivered, whimpering.

" _Finally._ Fuck you feel good in me."

Hiccup couldn't speak; he couldn't even breathe. Astrid was a silken vice of heat and wet and slide, gripping him exquisitely. His whole body shuddered, almost certain he was going to come without even moving at the feel of her around him at last. Her thighs tightened on his hips, her own rolling to try and get him to move.

Regaining just a bit of his senses, Hiccup shifted his knees and pulled back a few inches, sinking back in to the blistering heat and soft, welcoming embrace. Astrid moaned softly, keeping her eyes on him like she worried he'd vanish if she didn't.

Finally realising he wouldn't come instantly; though it still felt like it now he was finally inside Astrid, Hiccup started to thrust a little more. Astrid met his thrusts, reached for his hair to yank his face closer and kiss him hungrily, gasping into his mouth with each thrust. Nails scraped down his back, skin tearing and the pain was glorious, wracked his body with waves of pain-pleasure.

"Gods Astrid you feel incredible."

"F-fuck Hiccup, you too."

Her words were raw, throaty as she spoke, moving agreeably when he reached to hike her leg up higher on his hip. The angle shift made her tremble, tore fresh, heated moans from her throat. Hiccup could watch her incredible responsiveness forever; she arched and moaned and bucked constantly, feeding his arousal and taking her pleasure shamelessly.

"Fuck little brother, you're gonna make me come again. Harder!"

Sweat formed on his back, making Astrid's hands slip as she clung to him. He pushed more force out into his thrusts and  _gods_ did she respond. Teetering closer to the cliffs edge himself, Hiccup groaned against her ear.

"Touch yourself."

Astrid complied, pushing a hand between them and toying with her clit, the other hand palming her own breast, tweaking a nipple and he couldn't have imagined she was capable of being any more sinfully seductive before he saw her like that.

"Gods... fuck, I'm gonna come. Don't stop Hiccup, wanna feel you come in me."

Hiccup wasn't sure he could have stopped if their parents had walked in, cock pulsing and throbbing with the need to come but he tried to cling on. Finally, Astrid quaked harder than ever and cried out, back bowing as she thrashed and swore and moaned his name.

He didn't last a dozen more thrusts as she spasmed around him, pressing his hips as deep as he could and coming buried securely inside his sister. She shook again as he filled her, whimpering weakly as they rode the highs together, slowly coming back from Valhalla with ragged breaths and shaking muscles.

"Fuck, that was fucking amazing."

Apparently the more sex was involved, the more Astrid said 'fuck'. Hiccup kinda liked that. Not as much as he hungered to hear her call him little brother again.

"Really was. Wow."

He slid out of Astrid as he softened, dropping on his side next to her and tracing fingers through the sweat on her skin. She hummed pleasantly, basking in his touch and the afterglow of a brain flooded with reward hormones.

Astrid eventually rolled onto her side too, leaning across to claim his mouth again. His lips were sore and swollen for all the times she had bitten them, but he welcomed the slight ache. His neck and chest and shoulders pulsed with bruising pain, bites that Astrid traced. She had less - only one on her neck but those scant vests she wore wouldn't hide the one on her collarbone or the few on her shoulders.

"Probably should have stuck to where you can hide them but fuck you're hot when you get bit."

Hiccup chuckled, trailing fingers down her bare chest again. He couldn't quite get over being able to touch her so freely.

"Still gonna either have to tell them we both had people over or both master covering up."

Astrid looked at where his hand splayed across her breast, then back up at his face.

"Is... are you gonna freak in the morning or can I assume this is happening again?"

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"I don't know that I could be in bed with you when mom and dad are home."

Astrid frowned, running a hand down his chest.

"Are you still planning to move out? Don't deny it, I saw you looking at listings."

"Well... I was intending to get away from you before this happened. Guess that's kinda moot now."

Her hand stilled over his heart, which continued to pound faster in response to her proximity.

"We could... move out together? A two bed place, tell them we want independence but we'll support each other that way."

Hiccup blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not prepared to stop this. And to be honest we're getting a bit old to live with our parents."

"Yeah. Still... that's a big deal just to get me into bed."

Astrid smiled, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"I waited almost seven years, like fuck am I waiting any longer."

-HTTYD-

**well! That occurred.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Astrid POV chapter. Mix of past and present. Slightly brain-vomit-esque. Normal service will resume but I like POV shifts and this was a good time for one.**

-HTTYD-

"So, how long have you been actively trying to 'break' me?"

Astrid rolled onto her back, trying to remember when she first decided to see if Hiccup could ever want her the way she did.

First though, she had to deal with the guilt and disgust of her feelings. They had been there... once. Astrid suspected she had gotten over those feelings faster than Hiccup had. She thrilled in those moments when his eyes lingered a little longer, when his breath caught seeing Astrid in something tight or just particularly flattering. Their parents assumed it was Hiccup's awkwardness... she started to realise it wasn't.

Still, Astrid knew her brother. Knew even if he did feel the way she did, he may not realise it and certainly wouldn't acknowledge it.

She still had fun flustering him. Hiccup was just too easy, especially when it clearly became sexual for him and he had to start leaving the room. Wherever possible, Astrid would follow him and listen to his stifled moans, the occasional time he couldn't keep her name off his lips.

Those were the memories she replayed when she had to get herself off. Even the best sex Astrid had ever had with someone else didn't match the self-induced orgasms she had thinking of her little brother.

Astrid did occasionally feel guilt toward their parents, because they had gone and picked her and brought her to their home, kept her even when Valka had Hiccup. And there she was with these... these  _feelings_ toward her little brother.

But that guilt began to fizzle away when Astrid realised Hiccup felt the same. When his breath hitched if she touched him. When he squirmed if she sat in his lap. When he constantly indulged her every whim because she pouted.

Hiccup was far too irresistible for a skinny geek, but fuck she wanted him anyway.

When she noticed her brother begin to devolve, to start to lose his self-control and he began looking at moving out, Astrid knew she had to make a move. Their parents would be gone for a week... she started sooner, wanting him nice and hot under the collar for a few weeks before Astrid really went for it.

He trembled when she put sunscreen on him, and obviously thought he was being coy and stealthy by lying on his erection whilst eyeing Astrid hungrily. He was adorable.

Always had been.

Even as kids, Astrid ascribed the words like 'cute' and 'adorable' to her brother. He had a gap toothed smile and tripped over alot, he made friends with stray animals and always,  _always_ laughed for Astrid if she cracked even the most terrible jokes.

Astrid loved playing with his hair, tying little braids into it and Hiccup always kept them until his next bath when they would wash out. Hiccup would play whatever game she wanted, even learnt to braid her hair for her with a smile. He was just her number one fan.

Astrid resented that at times - when she was trying to be cool and her weedy hiccup of a brother followed her around at school until he found his own friends. Then she realised she didn't give a flying Thor what everyone else thought of her. And that she missed her dorky little brother.

Lucky for her, Hiccup always came back to her.

Their parents loved that they pretty much always got on, close ages and Astrid's spitfire personality probably having them expect a tumultuous few teenage years.

They probably didn't want the two to get on the way they now did. Probably a little closer than they wanted but Astrid couldn't regret it. Not when almost seven years of cravings had been realised, feelings returned flawlessly. Astrid still remembered the day she realised.

"I'm stuck! Astrid! Get mom and dad!"

"Hiccup if you hold still I can come get you."

He shook his head, wrapping his gangly, wiry limbs tighter around the tree.

"It's your fault I'm up here!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, trying to see if she could climb to him and get him down.

"You didn't have to do the dare!"

Hiccup didn't see her point well.

"You said you'd steal all my left socks if I didn't!"

She couldn't help chuckling - he seemed so perturbed.

"Henry! What are you doing up there?"

Their mother and father came along to see where they had got to, mom seeing him stuck up there. Astrid bit her lip; she would get in a little trouble for daring him. Hiccup didn't tell on her though.

"I uh, wanted to see the view and got stuck."

"Grab my hand son, I'll help ya down."

Their dad got him down and their mother hugged him, kissed his cheek and nuzzled his nose. Hiccup smiled, waiting for their parents to turn around, start continuing on their walk. Then he hugged Astrid with a grin.

"Thanks for not telling."

"I'll never tell."

Her heart skipped for a second, and for another second all Astrid could think was how she wanted to  _kiss_  that lopsided dorky smile off his face. It scared her, though not as much as she thought it should. Astrid settled for pressing a kiss to his cheek, watching his cheeks tinge pink as he smiled shyly.

Astrid may have forgotten all about that instance... had Hiccup not fell in the lake when he dropped his shoe (she still wasn't sure how it happened). The lake itself wasn't that dirty, but he was soaked through and Astrid was tasked with taking him back to the caravan to get cleaned up while their parents went to pick up lunch.

"I'll get your dry clothes, get them off in the bathroom."

"T-thanks Astrid."

Hiccup kicked off his sodden shoes first, fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons when Astrid turned to fetch him cleaner, dryer attire. He had only just gotten the damn thing off when Astrid got back, exposing his narrow, pale and freckled skin.

Astrid was momentarily overcome by an urge to cover that skin in bruises, to bite them into his skin and know he remembered her whenever he felt them. She already knew she liked biting, had discovered that with the first boy she kissed. He wanted a hickey as proof he had been with someone, and he'd left with five and got called into the headmasters office for the state of him.

Still, she had never expected that want to be aimed at  _Hiccup._

Astrid did her utmost not to think about it, but by the time they got home from that holiday, Astrid had begun to realise that skinny dork with messy hair and lopsided smiles gave her butterflies. She tried to avoid him - for about a week. Hiccup moped and sad-eyed so much she couldn't stand it.

So she just accepted that she was a little bit twisted, and Astrid learnt to live with the knowledge she wanted to do things to her little brother that their parents would disown her for. And she told her mom she wanted to go on the pill... just in case.

That 'case' took near  _seven years._  Years of lackluster or sub-par sex and frequent masturbation, years where Hiccup began to shoot up in height and gain a little wiry leanness to his frame. Years where his dorky smiles still made her belly fizzle, years where Astrid never really bothered with boyfriends because they couldn't compete with the guilty crush on her brother.

When Hiccup started to notice  _her..._ that's when it really began to get interesting.

Hiccup obviously didn't have a clue at first. His face would cloud in thought at times Astrid mused he was feeling new, strange things. He would flush and make a speedy excuse to leave the room if Astrid wasn't wearing a bra. When she outgrew her shorts, Astrid didn't bother buying new ones. Her frame stayed slender, so it just meant more leg on show for Hiccup to try (and fail) to look at.

Astrid grew bolder. She waited for Hiccup to be looking before she leant over for something, whether that meant he could see down her top or ogle her ass. He never failed to notice. She intentionally wore things in colours she knew he liked. Astrid learnt how to invade his personal space even when their parents were around, lying next to him on the sofa so he could see little but skin while she looked to be just annoying her brother.

Hiccup became increasingly withdrawn and Astrid wondered if she was pushing him too far. She missed him. They used to be best friends, super close... now he spent all his time either working on drawings or pretending to, so as to avoid her. It  _hurt,_ and she could see the guilt writ across his face. Astrid considered backing off... but then when their parents were to be gone for a week?

It was time.

She had hoped to be able to break him, to get a reaction without making the first move.

Hiccup was too chivalrous, too fearful of ruining their family bond.

Astrid still tried. Shortest shorts and pushing for contact. Hiccup, feeling guilty about planning to move, to  _leave her,_ went along with whatever she wanted. Never complained.

He invariably needed to excuse himself when Astrid ate an ice cream in front of him, but still he didn't waver. Didn't throw her down and fuck her like the heat in his eyes told her he wanted to. Astrid kept trying - she cornered him with her body, wore as little as possible and practically climbed all over him.

Hiccup was too much of a gentleman. Even let her dream-grope (granted, she had been dreaming of Hiccup but she wouldn't have touched him in her sleep by choice - she wanted to remember) slide and let her sleep in his arms for warmth no matter how exasperated or aroused he was from her staying wedged in his lap.

He was too cute.

The window thing  _had_  been accidental, and Astrid almost kicked herself for never thinking about it before. She played it careful to get them in the same bed with feigned innocent intentions. It was a little bit wrong of her to touch him in his sleep, but Astrid wouldn't have done it had she not been  **certain** he wanted it but wanted to be 'good'.

Hearing Hiccup moan her name in his sleep, cock pulsing in her hand was almost too much. Astrid took off her top and hiked his up, tasting his bare skin on her own and unable to resist sinking her teeth into his neck. Nor could she help licking his come from her fingers, using the mess as lube to bring herself off surrounded by his scent, in his bed at last.

She wasn't sure if she 'got away with it', not until Hiccup touched her in the pool. It was only hands on her hips, but it was his hands on her bare skin and she shivered. Hiccup somehow held his composure, Thor knew how, as he brought up the bite. Astrid almost caved and mounted him in the pool, but she resisted. Solely because their neighbours might see, that was.

It had been the trigger point, she realised. Lingering glances became lingering touches, teasing brushes of bodies became outright cornering each other until HIccup had to move so she didn't ask about his erection. He took off his shirt and Astrid felt too hot just watching him. He was little better - Astrid had her shorts and vest on, he could scarcely tear his eyes off her.

When Astrid got cold, he let her back in his lap. She ached to kiss him. Touch him. To tug down his jeans and insist he warmed her up a whole different way. Instead she waited, tested one last time. Hiccup let her back in his bed - after she had  _bitten_ him the night before.

His hungry eyes and greedy touches had her soaked in her own arousal in record time, and Hiccup fared little better as the heat building between them exploded into an inferno. Sex with Hiccup had been  _everything_ she fantasized about. Probably more.

"How long have I been trying to break you? Passively... probably two years. Actively... probably three months. Not including growing out of my shorts and intentionally keeping them."

Hiccup growled, leant down and bit her. It was  _exquisite._

"You're fucking evil."

"You love it."

Hiccup crawled on top of her, biting at her collarbone again and murmuring the words into her sweat-damp skin.

"As you said earlier... I'm gonna take my fucking time on you now, you hot little tease."

Her body trembled as Hiccup kissed her, mouth sliding down. She had a feeling she was about to pay for months of foreplay.

-HTTYD-

**Bad brain day... so apologies if this sucks. Smut will resume next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Hiccup POV!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid was still beautifully responsive, arching her neck when he mouthed at it to expose more skin, moaning sweetly. Hiccup's goal was a little lower down, capturing a swollen nipple between his lips and Astrid shook, clutching at his scalp when Hiccup used a teasing hint of teeth.

"Gods that feels good."

Hiccup lifted his head and Astrid whined, pouting when he winked.

"You've been torturing me  _intentionally_ for months, you can damn well take it now."

Astrid didn't get a chance to answer him before he descended on her other nipple, hungrily suckling at it and reveling in the sinfully sweet moans she let out. He had dreamed of doing this for years, even more so the last few days when Astrid was intentionally drawing him to them. Now she was gloriously naked beneath him, arching into his mouth and begging for his touch.

An idea formed, his usual awkwardness making itself known but with Astrid flushed and panting for  _him,_  Hiccup ignored it.

"Stay right there. I'll be back."

Hiccup pulled on his pyjama bottoms to avoid feeling ridiculous running through his house naked, and to protect his erection from the freezer as he reached in and picked up the ice cube tray, a little kitchen roll to avoid getting melting water everywhere. He grabbed a soft towel on the way, found Astrid exactly where he left her but using a wet wipe to clean his mess from her thighs. He had forgotten that courtesy, glad she hadn't.

"Almost thought you had ran away."

Placing the tray on the bedside, Hiccup indicated for her to get up so he could put the towel under her, then guided her back.

"For one, this is  _my bed._ And two? Who the fuck would leave  _you_ in bed? Have you seen you?"

Astrid's cheeks flushed lightly, but her usual confident smirk reappeared.

"Correction. Our bed. Take off your bottoms."

He found himself smiling, unable to ignore the hungry look Astrid gave his erection. Hiccup picked up an ice cube, advancing on a wide eyed Astrid.

"W-what's that for?"

"You've been so fond of teasing me with ice cream lately. I'm returning the favour... ice cream is too sticky. We can save that for getting some protective sheets."

She hissed when Hiccup placed the ice cube on her neck, sliding it up toward her face and swiping it across her lips before kissing her. The contrast was intense as her chilled lips touched his warm ones. Satisfied she wasn't going to ask him to stop, Hiccup knelt over her thighs and ran the cube down her neck again, letting cool water pool in the dip of her collarbone.

Astrid's ragged breathing ramped up as the cube slid down further, leaving damp and chilled trails across the top of her breasts. He ran his tongue lazily along it to warm her back up, then went for the kill and circled the ice around her nipple. Astrid whined and wriggled to escape but Hiccup pinned her shoulder, smirking as she squirmed.

"H-hiccup!"

"Hmm?"

"Cold!"

She pouted petulantly.

"Well I can  _stop,_ but if I do I have no need to warm you up after."

He let her process, ice melting on his fingers but there was a whole tray nearby if he ran out. Astrid stopped fighting, biting her lip as Hiccup continued to tease her nipple until it was firm and cold. He closed his mouth around it, the sudden heat making Astrid buck and half-scream, moaning needily.

"Fuck Hiccup, don't stop!"

The cube became too small in his hot hand for much use, so Hiccup placed it on the kitchen roll and picked up another while Astrid growled in frustration at the loss of his mouth on her breast. He popped it in his mouth first, trying not to visibly react as the cold hit his tongue. Moving to Astrid's un-iced nipple, his cold tongue swiped over it and Astrid shuddered, torn between escaping the temperature and chasing his mouth.

"I never-r-r" her voice caught on a moan as he tugged her nipple with his teeth "had you down as evil. Or kinky."

Hiccup let go of her nipple, biting at the hollow of her throat and dragging nonsense shapes with ice along her stomach.

"I never had you down as the type to beg for my cock, but here we are."

Letting her think he was done, Hiccup resumed his attentions on her breasts without ice. It was no hardship, her vocal responses and the fact he was  _touching Astrid_ plenty stimulating for him. Fuck, he was blessed by the gods to have her writhing under him.

Brushing a finger along her slit, Hiccup growled involuntarily when he found Astrid soaked in arousal, slick and hot to the touch. Astrid whined, thighs shaking even after he let go of her nipples. He nipped at a hip bone, nerves replaying as he ventured lower down Astrid's body - he had only done this once, almost three years ago. It hadn't been amazing, but Hiccup was aching to go down on Astrid, to taste her properly after she had offered him a teasing taste earlier on her fingers.

"I... I haven't really done this before so you might have to give me some tips."

Astrid stroked his cheek, stretching to reach.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I  _really_ want to, I just don't want you surprised if I suck."

"Tongue, not teeth. Wetter is better. This here" Astrid spread herself open, revealing her hot little clit "has more nerve ending than your whole cock. Less is more little brother."

Hiccup growled and bit her inner thigh, watching her smirk falter as she moaned in response. Taking the distraction, he put the ice cube back in his mouth and let it work a little under cover of nerves, then swallowed the last of it before dragging his tongue over Astrid's clit.

"F-fuck! Cold!"

Astrid jerked in surprise, but his mouth warmed quickly and she was moaning soon after. Hiccup pulled her legs over his shoulders to ensure she couldn't squeeze her thighs shut, ignoring the pulse of his neglected cock as he set to devouring her. He kept track of which spots made her moan louder, what made her tremble more violently and repeatedly tormented them. She tasted fucking incredible and he was already hooked.

The firm bud of her clit was hot against his lips, and on a whim Hiccup tried sealing his mouth around it and suckling more gently.

"Gods Hiccup!"

Well, she seemed to like that. Astrid clamped her thighs around his head, hands fisting in his hair and tugging when he swiped his tongue across a particularly sensitive spot. Her thighs tremored beneath his hands where he held them tight, feeling her arousal soaking his face, run down his chin like he'd bitten into a juicy fruit.

His jaw ached, his tongue felt swollen from the exertion and yet Hiccup couldn't stop, needed to go until either she came or he physically couldn't go any longer.

"Close little brother, k-keep going!"

Spurred on, Hiccup kept on until he felt Astrid flood his mouth with her musky flavour and called out his name. Her thighs squeezed tight around him, almost suffocating him but Hiccup would have died a happy man.

Eventually, Astrid began to come down and let him go, skin flushed and littered with varying marks where his mouth and teeth had taken a liking to her. He guided her trembling legs back to the bed, waiting for her to speak.

"Holy fucking Odin's ghost Hiccup, no way you hadn't done that before."

Flushing, Hiccup shrugged.

"Once, and she didn't seem to enjoy it anywhere near as much as you did."

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you what she liked?"

Sitting up on his knees, Hiccup spent a minute just appreciating the view.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

Astrid rolled her eyes, looking surprisingly haughty considering she had been coming like a freight train only a minute or so ago. She raked her eyes down his naked form, settling on his throbbing erection. Her gaze flickered over to the ice cube tray, then the towel beneath her.

"You done with those?"

"Uh, yeah. For now."

Her eyes lit up - despite her protests, Astrid seemed to have enjoyed the revenge of the ice. The towel was wiped over her to catch any stray water drops, then along her thighs to remove some of the wetness there. She tossed it aside, then beckoned him closer and kissed him. Hiccup went willingly, enjoying her hot skin against his own as they pressed together.

"You up for this? It's fine if not."

"Mmm, want you in me again Hiccup. Fill me up little brother."

Hiccup growled and bit at her soft pink lips, one hand squeezing at her breast and enjoying the way it fit his hand so well.

"Turn over, I need to test a theory."

Astrid looked up at him curiously.

"This isn't where you try and 'oops' it in my ass is it?"

"What? No! Gods Astrid, I would never do something like that without a written invitation. And lube. Is that really a thing guys do? That's gross."

"Yep. Just checking."

Astrid rolled over to her front, twisting her neck to see what he was doing. Hiccup reached for the pert curve of her ass, finally discovering that it was indeed perfectly suited to fill his hands. He squeezed lightly and Astrid hummed, stretching in a sort of cat-like appreciation of his touch.

"Sensitive?"

"Not usually. Must just be that it's finally you touching it."

Hiccup's cock twitched, noticing the willing and receptive body waiting for them. Hiccup littered kisses along her back, making sure to hit as many of the little scars Astrid had as possible. She hummed and sighed in appreciation, arching into his mouth as it reached her shoulder. Astrid twisted to catch his lips, kissing him as his chest pressed along the length of her back.

"Like this."

"You sure?"

"Mmm" Hiccup still loved that sound "feels good. You're like a big toasty blanket."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Hiccup pushed her thighs a little wider and settled between them, keeping his chest on her back but supporting his weight on his arms. Astrid was soft, loose and relaxed from her earlier climax as he dipped the head of his cock in, listened to her swear when he slipped back out.

"No more teasing Hiccup,  _please._ Need you."

Her voice was primal, needy and pleading. Hiccup couldn't deny her. Slowly he pushed inside her, lacing the fingers of his free hand through hers and feeling her tighten hers to keep him there. Holding hands with Astrid had been something they did as kids or during a scary movie  _(she_  was never scared but often comforted him), but now it was part of an intimate connection as Hiccup came flush to her.

Hiccup ducked his head, kissed her shoulder and Astrid sighed quietly in her throat. In this position she had zero leverage to move, but Hiccup wouldn't leave her hanging. His thrusts were slow, deep and Astrid's hands fisted in the sheets as she moaned, gasping his name intermittently and Hiccup felt like he could easily burn away to ashes right there with her in the fire between them.

He buried his face in her gorgeous hair, inhaled Astrid's scent that was laced with sex as they fucked and felt pleasure race along every fibre of his being. All the anticipation had been worth it, all the bad and difficulty draining away to leave only this raw compatibility where their bodies responded in the most primal manner to each other.

"Going for a record, fuck Hiccup I'm close."

_Again?_ That made Astrid about to come for the  _fifth_  time that night. Hiccup's was three, but he often came multiple times a night thinking about Astrid. The idea he could arouse Astrid so? Incredible.

"Me too Astrid, fuck you're so hot."

His pelvis pressed against her soft, yielding ass with each thrust, making a guttural sound of skin on skin as sweat slicked the slide between their bodies. White heat began to close in around his senses, threatening to completely overwhelm Hiccup as Astrid moaned and bucked beneath him.

"C-coming! Fuck Hiccup!"

Astrid cursed, swearing and moaning and letting out soft little whimpers when she stopped to try and breathe. Hiccup couldn't hold on any longer, burying himself as deep as he could to come inside Astrid with a low groan before biting at her shoulder again. Hiccup seemed to have caught her taste for it.

He rested his head against her back, panting as she shivered weakly while drawing in ragged breaths. They separated slowly, Astrid rolling over so she could kiss him deeply with her arm slung around his neck to hold him close.

"Gods Hiccup, that was amazing. Remind me why I waited so long to fuck you?"

"Because we're still brother and sister?"

Astrid smirked, sliding a hand down to squeeze his softening cock. It gave a heroic twitch in response, but Astrid let him go anyway.

"And you  **know**  it gets you hot. You've made a right mess of me though... bath?"

"Now?"

Astrid nodded, giving him her best pleading face complete with eyelash fluttering. What was he to say? 'No, I am totally done looking at your naked body up close?' It was madness to contemplate.

"You got it. Want bubble bath in it?"

"Obviously. Unless you still have any of that  _Lush_  gift bag you got for your birthday."

"Uh..." Hiccup tried to think "I have a couple of the galaxy ones left?"

"Perfect. I need a minute to stand up, go get started."

Hiccup went, casting one last longing look at Astrid in his bed... well,  _their_  bed now, according to her, and turned for the bathroom. The bath water fizzled and gave off a pleasant scent as he added the bath bomb, turning an array of purples and blues.

Astrid made it in there a few minutes later, wrapping her arms around Hiccups bare waist without a seconds hesitation or fear it would be unwelcome. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment. They stepped into the steaming tub together, Astrid sitting between his legs with her back against his chest, playing her fingers through the darkened water.

"Consider this a must for any place we move in to together."

"A bathtub?"

"Mhmm, because this is excellent. I'll make bath bombs and blowjobs every birthday and christmas gift for you."

Hiccup was glad she couldn't see his face heat up, though she could probably feel his cock stir against her back. Her shoulders and neck had no less than seven bruises, each a rough shape of Hiccup's teeth.

"I'm sorry I got kind of bite-y."

Astrid hummed, running a hand over a few of the darker ones.

"I'm not. It was fucking brilliant. And you're twice as covered,  _and_  I intend to make good on fourteen year old Astrid's dream of covering your whole torso in bruises."

Hiccup supposed it was a good job he already liked being bitten.

"Hey, where did you her the idea for that ice cube thing? Practice?"

"Nope. Just... came to me. I had had sex less than ten times before tonight in my life, none of it more than awkward at best. I could barely even get it up for anyone who isn't you."

Astrid shifted, turning around to face him with blueish water running down her breasts.

"Oh Hiccup" she ran her fingers down his chest, disappearing beneath the water to make him gasp "I have  _so_  much to teach you."

-HTTYD-

**Oh look I managed to write an almost exclusively porn chapter again. To no ones surprise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, moving stuff to ao3 is a slow process.**

-HTTYD-

They eventually made it to bed together, and Astrid didn't even say a word before she placed herself firmly in Hiccups arms. Still naked, her back against his chest with the smell of their shared bath all over her skin. Hiccup couldn't believe his luck.

At the same time, he knew he was going to miss it a great deal when their parents came home.

Especially when Hiccup woke up to Astrid no longer asleep in his arms, but further down with that perfect pout of hers wrapped around his cock. He wondered if she could tell he'd never gotten oral before - Cami hadn't wanted to and he respected that, and Heather had been a one off. There hadn't really been time.

"F-fuck Astrid!"

She pulled off, smirking with a hand wrapped around his shaft.

"Wondered how long it would take you to wake up."

That sinfully hot little tongue of hers dragged along the underside of his cock, teasing at the bundle of nerves just below the head before lapping up the precum dribbling from his tip. Her hand squeezed and stroked his shaft, dropping down to massage his sack. Hiccup couldn't keep still, wriggling and squirming until Astrid used her hands to pin his hips. His sister had always been freakishly strong.

If Hiccup was able to  _think,_  he might have been embarrassed for the sounds she was teasing out of him. He moaned and whined and pleaded, whimpering every time Astrid circled her tongue around the ridge of his glans.

"G-gonna come, fuck!"

Astrid stayed where she was, hollowing her cheeks and holding only the head in her mouth as she sucked him through the climax, swallowing him down as Hiccup came down her throat. She tongued him to check he was clean, making a hypersensitive Hiccup hiss at the sharp pleasure that almost hurt. Astrid eventually pulled up, licking her lips as he softened.

"You taste good."

Hiccup could only blink in response, chest heaving as he panted. Astrid chuckled, laying back up the end of the bed Hiccup's head was, looking at him from the other pillow.

"So... that's what the fuss is about."

Astrid cocked her head, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wait. Have you never got head before?"

Hiccup shook his head, cheeks flushing.

"That's kind of adorable."

Feeling awkward, Hiccup stayed silent and crawled along the bed, seeing Astrid's gaze turn feral, hungry as he lay between her thighs. She was already wet when he brushed a finger over her clit, smirking.

"Did you really like doing... that?"

He gestured vaguely, feeling awkward again.

"Mhmm. You're ridiculously hot for a dork little brother."

Hiccup was really beginning to worry for his immediate, primal response to her saying that as he growled. Astrid would absolutely do it in front of their parents, and they would absolutely notice Hiccup growling and leaping on Astrid. Burying his face between her thighs, Hiccup tongued her clit and suckled at it gently until Astrid was a writhing mass of shapely limbs.

"Gods Hiccup, don't stop!"

Astrid was loud, vocal and encouraging and he loved it, was still high off the fact she wanted him the way he wanted her. She rolled her hips up, chasing his tongue and now Hiccup had a better idea of what made her whimper and shake, he hoped this time was better than before. Astrid certainly didn't seem to have any complaints. Her thighs tightened around his head, muscles beginning to tremble and the fierce grip in his hair grew painful. Hiccup loved that too.

She flooded his mouth with a rush of wetness again, moans becoming swearing and gasping Hiccup's name over and over, body quaking until she finally managed to relax again.

"Mmm, yep. I mean I've had oral before but you're the best I've had and you're a beginner. Gold star."

Hiccup chuckled, licking his lips and wiping his face down.

"I'm starving!"

"Once I've been to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I'll make you breakfast."

Astrid grinned in victory, stretching leisurely on the bed and beckoning Hiccup closer. He went, knowing not to kiss her until neither of them no longer had morning breath. Astrid bit him, giggling cutely as she did so like a naughty kitten.

"Ok, now you can go."

Smiling to himself, Hiccup made it to the bathroom and peed, cleaned his face and mouth before realising he had no clothes on. Astrid had vacated his bed, presumably for the other bathroom but it looked huge and empty without her in it. Pulling on some shorts, Hiccup felt self-conscious about his weedy frame and opted for a t-shirt too.

"Hey!"

Astrid popped her head out of her bedroom door, wearing nought but a cute little set of blue briefs. Hiccup was caught short for a second by her bare torso.

"What?"

"I didn't say you could wear a shirt."

Hiccup looked down at himself, frowning.

"At least let me cook in it so I don't risk getting burnt?"

Hopefully he could get away with keeping it on after. Astrid considered it, then nodded as Hiccup headed down to the kitchen to take bacon and eggs out of the fridge. Astrid came down in those shorts that barely covered a thing, her favourite blue vest on and Hiccup could see the bruises scattered across her shoulders. They looked stark and harsh in the light of day, but Astrid could see his thought process.

"I like them. And I'll have to cover them up soon, so I'm making the most of not having to. But I thought you might forget breakfast if I came down topless."

"I uh... Yeah, you're not wrong. Want to make the toast?"

"Sure. Tea?"

Hiccup hadn't realised they already had domestic behaviour down - their parents working hours and frequent road trips, plus Astrid's inability to cook meaning they often shared tasks like mealtimes and cleaning.

"Yeah, thanks."

His stomach fluttered as Astrid smiled at him, toothy and sweet. She leant up and kissed him on her way back to the table holding mugs, placing (slightly under-done) toast in a stack on a plate. Hiccup made sure her bacon was extra crispy, just how she liked it and Astrid beamed. Her idea of them moving out together suddenly had much more merit - he wanted this every day already. Not just when their parents were away.

"You alright?"

Hiccup blinked, realising he had some now cold egg on his fork just resting halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry. Thinking."

"About?"

Astrid smirked coyly.

"Last night. Do you really want us to live together?"

She sipped her tea, licking a stray drop from her lips.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if it was a spur of the moment thing."

She frowned, worrying him.

"If you don't want to then just say it Hiccup!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup hastened to correct her.

"No no! Just the opposite. I didn't want to get my hopes up is all."

Astrid considered him coolly for a minute, his heart pounding. Then she smiled again.

"Then you're fine. You're stuck with me. I stole your bed remember? That counts no matter where you live."

He grinned, finally going back to his food.

"Works for me."

"Good. You don't get much say in the matter really."

Hiccup didn't really mind that. They cleaned up from breakfast, Astrid loading the dishwasher while Hiccup soaked the frying pan and wiped down the table.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I thought I was yours this week. What do you wanna do Astrid?"

She grinned, pulling him to the sofa and glaring until he took off his t-shirt. He felt much better when Astrid did the same, lazing against his chest while they watched TV. He watched her more than the screen, playing with her loose hair while she circled the bruises on his chest with her fingers. Out of the blue, she bit him again.

"What was that for?"

"Felt like it. You look tasty."

Chuckling, Hiccup allowed himself to indulge in the sight of her topless. His hand decided looking wasn't enough, trailing fingers down her spine and Astrid arched, practically purring. It had the bonus effect of pushing her naked chest out, Hiccup's other hand magnetically attracted to her breast. Astrid moaned softly as he caressed both sides of her torso, goosebumps rising despite her warm skin.

"I'm still expecting to wake up from this dream."

Astrid bit him again, smirking when he yelped in surprise while she wriggled free of her shorts.

"Not a dream."

She shifted on his lap, grinding on his erection as she gripped Hiccups hair, pressing a biting kiss on his lips. Hiccup could do little but take it, gasping against her mouth as Astrid tormented him so beautifully. He wrapped his hands around her hips, feeling her arousal soak through his thin shorts as she whimpered into the kiss...

Both of them jumped at the sudden loud vibrating of plastic on wood, turning to the table where Hiccup's phone was ringing.

"Leave it."

Astrid murmured, biting at his neck again.

"It's mom. You know how she worries."

Astrid sighed, leaning over to pick up the phone for him and handing it to him. Trying to keep the arousal that wouldn't die with Astrid effectively naked in his lap under control, Hiccup clicked 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Henry! How are you two doing?"

Somehow 'we finally gave in and had a lot of sex' didn't seem like an appropriate answer.

"Uh, yeah. We're good. How's the thing for you and dad?"

Astrid apparently got bored of sitting in his lap doing nothing, reaching down to squeeze his cock through the damp material and Hiccup had to bite iis lip to suppress a moan. She smirked, stroking him lightly through the fabric.

"Yes, yes, very well! I heard there was a power cut in our area, are you two alright?"

Hiccup had forgotten all about that in the wake of Astrid knocking his world off kilter.

"Oh, yeah. We ordered pizza and played board games. It was back on the next day."

_After Astrid touched my cock like she's doing now._ Astrid had pulled down his shorts now, had her hand on his naked cock and Hiccup was barely able to maintain conversation.

"That's good to hear! Well, we'll be back in a couple of days remember?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Bye son! Say bye to Astrid for me."

The phone had barely clicked off before Hiccup threw it aside, leaping on top of Astrid who responded with a challenging smirk, leaning up to bite him again as his cock pulsed hungrily.

"You're _evil._ "

Astrid looked completely unrepentant, raised zero resistance when Hiccup yanked off her soaked underwear and pushed his shorts down. She lifted her hips helpfully, moaning hotly when Hiccup thrust inside her with a growl.

"If  _this_  is the result" she scraped her nails down his chest, one scratch catching his nipple "then I'm gonna have to torture you more often."

"Astrid" Hiccup found his voice strained, thick with pleasure as Astrid surrounded him "you torture me just by existing. You're so fucking perfect."

They fucked right there on the sofa and Hiccup knew he was in trouble if he couldn't even resist her a little bit now. Astrid seemed totally fine with the arrangement, arching her back and moaning as Hiccup leant down to roughly attack her nipple with his mouth. She was wanton and shameless in her enjoyment, hooking her legs around his hips to keep him from retreating too far as he thrust into her.

"Fuck... so good..."

Astrid's praising exhalations spurred Hiccup on as she met his thrusts, fisting her hands in the sofa fabric around her as she shook with pleasure.  _He_ did that,  _he_ made Astrid moan and buck and claw at his skin, left the divine beauty writhing and breathless with arousal. Hiccup still reckoned he was dreaming.

Her climax was nothing short of beautiful to witness, body wracked with waves of pleasure that Hiccup gave her. And the  _sounds_ she made... Hiccup could quite easily achieve an orgasm just listening to Astrid come. As he was close to coming anyway, her muscles spasming around his cock and the filthy moans coming from her mouth were all it took for him to tip over the edge with her.

Several minutes gasping and ragged breathing later, Astrid made a sound of complaint from under him. Frowning, Hiccup pulled away to see her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We gotta clean the sofa."

Chuckling, Hiccup helped her sit up and watched her stand up still naked, stretching her arms up above her head with a deep sigh. He righted his shorts, then pulled the soiled cushion off and unzipped the cover, tossing it aside to wash.

"Problem solved."

"Mmm. Hey, there's chocolate cake in the fridge right?"

"You would be correct."

Astrid grinned, pulling her shorts back on but leaving the somewhat ruined underwear on the floor where Hiccup had tossed them. He followed her to the kitchen, needing to admire the sight of her bare skin some more. In the reflection of the microwave Hiccup could see he was utterly ravaged - bite marks littered his shoulders and neck, scratches and yet more bruises along his chest and deeper marks on his back where blood had been drawn.

Astrid was  _rough._

She was also sweet, kissing the bruises as she hugged him with her bare breasts pressed to his bare chest. She hand-fed him chocolate cake with a smile, giggling when Hiccup licked her fingers. He returned the favour, swiping chocolate over her nose and licking it off - now he wasn't worried she'd think him insane for tasting her sweet lips after.

"How close were you to breaking when I did that to you?"

"Very. But then you had just shoved your boobs in my face."

She giggled again, nuzzling into his neck and humming happily.

"They were anxious to meet you, what can I say?"

Hiccup grinned, trailing fingers up along her side to make Astrid shiver before cupping her breast.

"I know the feeling."

Hiccup learnt two things over the last full day they had together before they had to start preparing for their parents to return home.

First was that Astrid was deadly serious about bruising his entire torso; he had the bruises to show for it.

Second was that he needed to revise his previous assumption he was merely attracted to his adoptive sister. It became very clear very quickly it ran much deeper for both of them, when Astrid gasped "I love you" as they clung to each other in bed and Hiccup thought it the most natural thing in the world to say "I love you too."

That revelation was still pounding through his blood as he and Astrid kissed themselves silly, only breaking apart to breathe when they heard their fathers car outside.

Back to normality.

Back to knowing it wasn't right to love his sister as he did.

-HTTYD-

**I keep accidentally updating this daily... but to be honest I can write smut in my sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have two chapters to make up for forgetting.**

 

-HTTYD-

Hiccup hadn't felt bad for more than a minute or two since he surrendered to the desire for Astrid.

With their parents coming through the door, he realised that was fast changing as he crawled with guilt. They would  _hate_ him if they knew, he was certain.

"Hello darlings, oh I missed you both!"

Valka hugged them both, beaming at them and Hiccup felt like the carnal knowledge he had of Astrid was written all over his face. It was certainly written across his torso. With Astrid's teeth.

"Missed you too mom."

Astrid didn't seem nearly as concerned, beaming up at their mother.

"Did you two have fun?".

Their dad answered, currently knelt down on the floor greeting an excitable Toothless.

"Aye! Cretins at work but we got what we went for. Any wild parties we missed out on?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly. There had definitely been a party for two in his bed. Gods, he wasn't capable of this.

"Oh yeah, totally. We are both  _so_  social."

"Well ye certainly didn't do that to yourself love."

Astrid's one fading bruise on her neck was visible, but she stayed completely calm. Hiccup had a thin layer of concealing make-up over his ravaged neck, plus his favourite baggy green hoody with the thick hood covering half his neck.

"That was Hiccup. We were playfighting and I bit him first. On the arm, but I had his arm then and he bit where he could reach."

Their parents were silent for twelve deathly seconds. Hiccup reckoned they could hear his heart pound.

"Ah. Right. Who won?"

"Stoick! Don't encourage them fighting!"

"Ah come on love. Hiccup would never hurt Astrid."

Hiccup felt sick with guilt. He  _had_ hurt Astrid, with teeth and nails on her tender flesh. The fact she enjoyed it probably didn't matter to their parents. If anything, that would be worse.

"He's right. I won. We'll let you get settled back in, come along Hiccup! I intend to kick your ass on the Xbox."

As she always had, Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and dragged him off. He had never been so anticipatory about being in Astrid's room. To her credit, she did turn the tv and the console on first, tossed wireless controllers on her bed before shoving Hiccup on his back, crawling on top of him and capturing his mouth.

"Is it wrong that almost getting caught gets me hot?"

She breathed the words against his lips, and Hiccup didn't answer other than to resume kissing her. His hands slid up the back of her legs, grabbing her thighs as he rolled them. Astrid let him, her bare thighs warm against his hands when he squeezed lightly. She moaned lightly into the kiss, setting his blood aflame.

Her hands hiked up his hoody, searching for the bare skin of his back and running her fingers over it. Hiccup enjoyed the hungry but soft touch, going for the button of her shorts and tugging them down just enough to touch her intimately.

Hiccup didn't touch her immediately, reaching up to yank her t-shirt up and find no bra beneath. Astrid was wide eyed and flushed, chest heaving when he broke their kiss as his head was spinning.

"You need to be quiet."

He slid his hand between her thighs, finding Astrid already hot and aroused as she wet his fingers. Astrid bit her lip, quieting the moans Hiccup was already addicted to. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling lightly and feeling her quiver beneath him. Two fingers slid into her wet hole easily, a moan muffled by what transpired to be Astrid's own hand over her mouth.

Hiccup switched breasts, tugging teasingly at the bud with teeth and enjoying the way Astrid devolved far too much. He felt her tighten around his fingers, watched the pink flush of her collarbone begin to creep up her neck. She moved her hand, grabbing Hiccups hair and yanking him by it toward her face to utter breathily.

"I'm gonna come."

Then her mouth was on his, letting Hiccup swallow down her moans as she spasmed around his fingers. When she broke the kiss to breathe heavily, Hiccup was awestruck by how beautiful she was flush with an orgasmic high. She was beautiful anyway, he knew, but Astrid full of post-coital hormones and with her skin flushed a delicate shade of pink... he was reminded he loved her so much it ached.

Now satisfied that Astrid was satisfied, Hiccup righted her clothes for her and kissed those tempting lips. Astrid sighed happily, still in the exact spot he left her when he returned from washing his hands. The game screen was still playing itself over and over, pestering them to pick up the controllers.

"In answer to your question... probably not, but I'm not going to lie. Almost getting caught by our parents is kind of a mood killer for me. I mean, dad would kill me."

Astrid nodded, burrowing into his arms on her bed and kissing lightly at his throat.

"That's fine. I wouldn't make you do something you don't want to do."

"I wanted to... just then. But that might just be because I want you."

She chuckled, cupping his jaw to turn his face toward hers, kissing him softly.

"Love you."

Hiccup felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Love you too."

They picked up the controllers at last, though Astrid turned almost immediately to cheating - she sat between his legs so Hiccup had the controller held around her. That was fine - he wasn't looking at the controller so much as the screen. But Astrid squirmed and shifted in his lap, giggling when Hiccup groaned as she rubbed her cute ass against his cock.

"You're doing that on purpose."

Astrid turned around, tongue peeking between her teeth cheekily.

"You expected any less of me?"

"... true. But you're close to ruining my pants. Again."

Blue eyes flicked toward the door, then back to Hiccup with her hand on his belt buckle. He was confused for a second, then realised - she was waiting for his permission rather than touch him if he was against the idea now their parents were home. His cock pulsed hungrily for Astrid, so willing and receptive. His mind wasn't quite as on board, but Astrid looked so hungry for him that any doubts began to fade.

Hiccup nodded, Astrid's lips quirking into that cute side-smile as she unbuckled his belt and gripped his erection through his boxers. They were already damp with precum from her mini-lapdance, though Astrid didn't seem to mind as she carefully pulled down the elastic waistband to expose his cock. Her tongue swiped across the tip, tasting the pre-ejaculate and humming to herself. Hiccup bit his lip to try and stay quiet, difficult when Astrid was a fucking  _artist_ with her mouth.

She allowed him the wet,  _hot_  softness of her mouth soon after, her plush lower lip sealing around the underside of his cock and Hiccup trembled under the exquisite sensations. Her hand stroked the bulk of his shaft but Astrid's hot mouth wrapped around every hot spot in the head of his cock, the dual sensation unbelievably erotic and compounded by the image of  _Astrid's_ lips around him, her hand soaking heat into his thigh.

Hiccup still couldn't quite believe that she wanted him, that Astrid wanted to give him pleasure and receive it in turn. That she murmured words of love in his ear and kissed him sweetly. That she was currently smirking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes as she tongued his frenulum, hummed as he leaked copiously with arousal.

The climax hit him out of nowhere, Astrid swallowing him down as he quaked with waves of pleasure and bit his fist to silence his cries. She kissed the tip of his softening cock, righting his clothes for him and crawling up his body. Hiccup welcomed her eagerly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can't wait to have you all to myself."

Hiccup's belly fizzled pleasantly at her soft mutters, stroking the loose hairs that hung over her face.

"You've always had me."

"Yeah, but I can ban clothes when it's just us."

They separated when footsteps sounded outside the door, the only sign of anything having happened in Astrid's swollen lips as their mother knocked the door, then peered around to see them innocently bashing away at the controllers - sat side by side, not Astrid in his lap again.

"Did something happen while we were away?"

Hiccup tried not to visibly react, though his heart rate doubled. Astrid stayed much calmer, pausing the game and turning to their mother.

"Huh? No. Other than a power cut."

"Hmm."

Hiccup started to panic - his mother and her big green eyes saw all, and he felt impossibly exposed when she looked at him.

"What?"

"You two. No fighting. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Come on mom, we were never  _really_ fighting. Sometimes Hiccup just needs reminding of girl power. He's been well behaved all week, I've only needed to beat him up twice."

Valka chuckled, shaking her head.

"Honestly... anyway, there is food on the way. I wanted to cook but your father insisted."

"Well our choice on who was correct there depends... were you planning to make meatballs mom?"

"You're as bad as him!"

She threw her hands up in exasperation, though Hiccup heard her giggling to herself outside.

"I'm not as bad as her meatballs though."

"I don't know. Both are pretty lethal."

Astrid swatted at him, but she was smiling. Hiccup smiled in return, the grin growing when Astrid leant over and kissed him. Her hand pushed up in his hair, holding him in place as she ravaged his mouth. Hiccup realised with a jolt that the unfamiliar taste on her tongue was  _him,_ though he then realised it would be singularly unfair to deny Astrid kissing because she'd been nice enough to go down on him.

"We better go down before I jump on you."

Hiccup nodded, nuzzling at Astrid's hair before they both stood up. She hugged him tight, kissed his jaw and then moved to turn off her electronics while Hiccup checked in the mirror that none of his cover-up make-up was rubbed off. Satisfied all was in place, they headed down.

For some unfathomable reason, Hiccup had expected Astrid to stop tormenting him now the sexual tension had it's best outlet. He was  _so_ wrong.

"Hey Hiccup, want an ice cream?"

When he looked over, Astrid had  _that look_ in her eyes. Hiccup swallowed thickly, shaking his head and trying not to look as she began licking at the soft ice cream. Their parents didn't seem to notice anything amiss but Hiccup's skin suddenly felt too tight, heat prickling along his spine when Astrid peeked over at him through her eyelashes.

The shorts she had on were bad enough. This was just  **cruel.**

"Don't spoil your dinner Astrid!"

"Come on mom, when have you ever known me not finish a meal?"

Hiccup couldn't help notice the similarity of their conversation - it was frequently said that he was just like their mother. Astrid was more like their dad - ate anything that stayed still long enough and would happily bash anyone's skull in for someone they loved.

"I suppose. Try not to make a mess of the sofa."

Astrid threw Hiccup a smirk as his cheeks burned in memory, adding fuel to the blaze of embarrassment as that little pink tongue came out to lap at the ice cream again. His stomach was in knots, arousal a molten weight in his stomach.

Their food arriving was a relief, offering Hiccup a distraction as he realised how hungry he was. Astrid could out-eat almost anyone, only their father putting away more pizza and chicken wings than Astrid. Hiccup and Valka were both taller and probably heavier than Astrid, but had a somewhat more modest appetite. Though the two still managed a decent sized pizza between them.

"Ah, cannay beat a good meal!"

Stoick patted his belly, burping much to their mothers annoyance. She tossed a chicken wing at him, which he caught and ate with a cheeky grin under his beard. Stormfly, Cloudjumper and Toothless all hovered around, knowing they wouldn't get any unless it was dropped. Cloudjumper was notoriously fast at that, often leaving the other two in his dust.

"Shoo you little pests. This is food for humans."

"But its so much more exciting than food for them."

Valka rolled her eyes at Hiccup as the two stood up, starting to clear the table.

"You don't see me eating  _their_  food."

"No, but I'm sure Cloudjumper would share if you asked him nicely."

She rolled her eyes again, putting down food for the hungry animals before they all crawled into spots on sofas, groaning at their stuffed bellies. Astrid's stomach peeked out from under her t-shirt, taunting him with that thin band of skin he ached to place a hand on, to feel the heat of.

Astrid knew full well that Hiccup was looking, occasionally stretching to make the fabric strain more and smirking when he noticeably squirmed. Damn, she was too seductive for her own good. Even lazy and bloated full of food.

"So, what did ye get up to while we were gone?"

"Uh, same old."

"Yeah. Sun, swimming... the usual."

Stoick sighed, scratching at his beard.

"Almost makes ye wish they were rebels. Then they'd have a story to tell!"

_Oh dad,_  Hiccup thought to himself as he looked at Astrid, _you have no idea._

_-_ HTTYD-

**Poor Hiccup... he never stands a chance against Astrid!**


	9. Chapter 9

**RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON FIVE (this was when this chapter originally happened)**

**too much Hiccstrid (may have mentioned; not my usual ship) but still a _great_  season**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup laid in bed already missing Astrid's presence next to him. But... he had said he couldn't be in bed with her while their parents were home, and Astrid was respecting that.

Or so he thought.

A blonde head came around his door, followed by the rest of Astrid's slender frame. She closed the door behind her and padded over to him, crawling silently into his arms. Hiccup didn't argue, just so glad to have her there.

"I know you said not while they are here, but... I missed you."

"I missed you too. I won't turn down a cuddle."

Astrid hummed happily, burrowing deeper into his hold.

"Good. Because I don't know how to sleep without you and this is the next best thing."

Sighing, Hiccup touched a kiss to her forehead. Astrid shivered, craning her head to catch his lips. Warmth blossomed in his chest as their lips brushed softly over each others.

"It's not forever."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me wanting this right now."

Hiccup squeezed her tighter, stroking her jaw gently.

"I want it too."

"Can't we set an early alarm and sleep together til then?"

It was stupid and dangerous, but Astrid's pleading gaze was just too persuasive. He leant over to his phone, dialling back the alarm time by a brutal two hours.

"Alright. But mom gets up at six thirty, so you need to be out of here by six."

Astrid smiled, wriggling under the covers with Hiccup and immediately removing her sleep shirt. Hiccup was immediately taken by the sight of her bare skin, almost failing to notice the way she tugged at his own clothes.

"Astrid-"

"I'm sneaking out at an hour I don't generally acknowledge the existence of. The least you can let me have is proper tactile cuddles."

What was he going to do? Say no to Astrid's bare skin against his own?

"Alright. But keep your hands above the waist."

She pretended to pout, but once Hiccup's t-shirt was off she nuzzled in against him with a contented sigh. Hiccup stroked his fingers along her spine to hear her soft purring sounds, then settled in for the night. All the danger in the world didn't change that she felt perfect in his arms.

His alarm was a cruel awakening, but the way Astrid's nose wrinkled cutely before she stirred dulled his irritation.

"Too early."

"I know, but you gotta get out of here."

"Ugh. Not cool. We're telling them we wanna move out soon today."

"Whatever you say Astrid."

He was no happier to lose her warm skin against his own, to watch her pull fabric back over her bare torso.

"I'm coming back as soon as we're alone."

"I look forward to it."

She smiled, kissed his cheek and slid from the bed, barely a sound other than her door closing to tell that Astrid had been anywhere but her bed all night. Hiccup curled up in the spot she had left warm and covered in her soft scent, missing her acutely. Which was ridiculous, since Astrid was a minute away from him. And would be back with him soon.

Plus, realistically Hiccup needed to accept they couldn't be together  _all_  the time Astrid wanted to go back to college, and Hiccup probably needed to get a job to fill the times between his illustration jobs.

That sort of logical thinking didn't belong to six am. Hiccup would rationalise much better on full nights sleep with Astrid. Without the guilt and fear of their parents finding them to weigh on them.

He managed a little more sleep, but quickly Hiccup gave up, got up and washed up in the bathroom before sitting at his desk. He hadn't even tried to draw in a week, too completely consumed by Astrid.

Hiccup listened to his mother potter about, the heavy footsteps of his father lumber sleepily through their home. Astrid was often a late riser, so Hiccup wasn't too surprised not to hear her footsteps. A quiet knock at the door interrupted his sketch of another Night Fury - his favourite dragon to draw for practice. The sleek lines and scale patterns often forced him to use many techniques.

"Henry?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Your father and I are off out now. Will you make sure Astrid doesn't burn the kitchen down since you both missed breakfast?"

"Oh. Sure. Sorry, I got distracted drawing. I'll feed Astrid. When you gonna be back?"

"Probably an hour before dinner. Love you son."

"Yeah. Love you too mom."

Valka peered behind herself, then back at Hiccup.

"I think I hear her getting up there. Well, I'll see you later love."

"Yeah. See you later mom."

His stomach curled into a tight knot of anticipation, so Hiccup finished the wing he was on while listening to Stoick and Valka leave the house. Almost the second their front door closed, Astrid was in his room.

"Oh good, you're up."

"Have been since six thirty."

"Couldn't sleep without me huh?"

Hiccup nodded. Astrid smiled.

"Same here. Coming back to bed?"

"You only want me for my body. Which is insanity."

Astrid smirked, crawling cat-like and enticing along Hiccup's bed with that cute ass in the air.

"Not true. I like your cooking too."

Putting down his pencil, Hiccup felt his cock swell as Astrid shimmied out of her t-shirt - the girl did not seem to want to keep her clothes on around him - and shucked his own. Self-consciousness was well worth Astrid's hungry stare, her hot skin against his own. Her soft breasts and firm nipples pressed against his scrawny chest, her hot hands running down the thin muscles of his back.

Hiccup was addicted to her perfect pouting lips, addicted to the soft moans in the back of her throat as he ran his fingers down her stomach. The soft cotton shorts she wore had no button, meant it was the work of only hooking his fingers beneath her waistband to pull down the material. Hiccup growled when he found her bare beneath them, Astrid smirking against his lips in response.

"I'm great at time saving."

"Still" Hiccup nipped at her lower lip "no unwrapping my gift for me."

Astrid shrugged as best she could, lifting her lower body helpfully so Hiccup could strip her. Gods, she was so beautiful. She smiled coyly at him as Hiccup stared at her reverently, coasting his fingers along her legs and up to her sensitive inner thighs. Astrid was already sensitive, moaning and rolling her hips when Hiccup brushed a finger over her clit.

"I'm not done with your face, bring it back here."

Her hands reached for him and Hiccup willingly obliged, kissing her eagerly as she buried her hands in his hair. Astrid's hair laid loosely across the pillow, smelling sweet and feeling soft beneath his hands. He knew her scalp was sensitive but shelved it for when he could dedicate more time to it. Right now Astrid was groping through his pyjamas at his cock, urging him on.

"Need you in me Hiccup."

It was such an  _absurd_  name, but Astrid breathed it softly like an oath, a prayer. He regretfully moved from atop her to kick off his pyjamas, but Astrid more than made up for it when she straddled his hips. It offered a sense of deja vu - or as Astrid called it as a girl, Asia Fondue - for when she first slipped into his room to declare she wanted him.

"Time I did this properly little brother."

Hiccup growled again, the sound escaping him involuntarily but Astrid seemed to quite like it. He brushed his fingers between her thighs, checking she was ready to take him and Astrid moaned hungrily, pressed into his fingers.

She fixed him with those big blue eyes, letting out the most sinful sounds as she grasped his cock and guided him into place, taking him inside her inch by glorious inch until they were flush together.

"Uhh, you feel bigger like this. Love your cock."

Hiccup couldn't answer as Astrid's body moulded to his, hot and tight and trying to accommodate the new angle. She trembled atop him, but nothing slowed Astrid down for long and she was soon shifting her knees beneath her, holding Hiccup's rapturous gaze as she lifted herself and slid back down. He groaned at the sudden envelopment of heat around his shaft again.

"Gods Astrid, you're so hot."

She really  _was,_ her lithe body on top of his and Hiccup was in Valhalla itself. One hand braced on Hiccup's shoulder as she leant forward, but the other came up to cup and fondle her own breast. Hiccup was torn between jealousy and awe at the sight. Astrid pinched at her nipple, biting her lip as she fucked herself on his cock with increasing speed.

Astrid grabbed for his hand, replacing her hand on her breast with his own and he took up the job for her happily, palming at the soft mound and tugging at her sensitive little nipple. He tried to meet her thrusts but Astrid seemed perfectly content to do all the work, with her firmly muscled thighs pushing her up and down with seemingly great ease.

"Fuck Hiccup, you close?"

"Mhmm."

He couldn't form words anymore, Hiccup was too close to exploding beneath Astrid as she rode him. Astrid pushed his hand on her breast down and Hiccup got the message quickly, pressing and stroking at her hot little clit until Astrid shuddered atop him. Her nails sank into his shoulder, mouth falling open as her muscles clenched and fluttered around his cock. Now Astrid was at the peak, Hiccup could let the white heat wash through him and he heard Astrid whimper as he spilled into her.

"Gods Hiccup, you fuck me so good."

Astrid craned her neck to kiss him, then slid from his lap to curl up beneath his arm against his side. Hiccup brushed his hand over her sweaty shoulder, jumping when Astrid bit the top of his chest. He was surprisingly used to being bitten already.

"Love you."

It was the first thing that came to mind, winning him a smile from Astrid.

"Love you too."

The cheeky little nymph invited herself into Hiccup's shower, though when she went to her knees in the shower cubicle Hiccup was surprisingly agreeable. By the time Astrid was done with him, Hiccup needed another shower. They dressed and finally got around a late breakfast, Astrid waiting while Hiccup checked his email.

"Oh, I have a couple of job offers."

"Long or tough?"

"Ones both, the other is maybe two days and easy. If you want us moving out soon, I really ought to take them."

"I know. Guess I ought to think what I want to do with my time. Do I work? Do I go back to education?"

"That's up to you. Mom and dad will pay your tuition and stuff... I'll support you while you decide and if that's what you decide."

Astrid smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"When you're not busy... I'm gonna pay you in sexual favours to draw me."

"As a dragon? That's kinda my job."

Her lips quirked to one side, running her hand down his chest under his t-shirt.

"You're thinking too innocently."

His cheeks flushed as he realised what Astrid was implying.

"Oh. You don't  _have_ to pay me to do that. Hel, I'd pay you to model naked for me. You're flawless."

"Not quite, but it's nice to know you think so much of me."

She nuzzled the back of his hair cutely, arms lazily around his neck as Astrid stood behind his chair.

"So... if you're thinking college, we need to think strategically about where we"d live."

Astrid nodded, stroking the nape of his neck.

"More than hour away from mom and dad. I mean, we'll miss them a lot but that'll stop them just dropping by on a whim. And less likely to be recognised... I'm not going to  _not_ PDA the fuck outta you. And obviously, a bathtub."

Hiccup chuckled, knowing she was adamant about baths.

"Mmm. I'm wondering... is this us looking for somewhere to get away now? Or somewhere permanent?"

"What are you thinking?"

"We're trust fund kids at heart. We might respect the value of money, but are we going for a place to rent or somewhere to buy?"

Astrid tapped her fingers against her arm and his chest in thought.

"I'd say rent at this point. Depends on where I might go to college... we might have to move for better job prospects. I know you can work from anywhere, and we'll have a spare room you can make your arty place since we'll secretly be sharing."

Their conversation really brought it home for Hiccup - they were going to be grown up and move out together. It was terrifying... but also thrilling. He and Astrid would be together.

-HTTYD-

**It's surprisingly easy to write these two as day by day chapters even though it risks the story dragging out something awful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, sorry for forgetting to update over here. Been super busy smutting away.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid and her laptop took up residence on Hiccup's bed as she perused college courses, Hiccup and his short one or two day job beginning over on his desk. It wasn't too tough - just a few basic sketches of slinky, spring-shaped dragons with some ideas on correctly animating them for the next link in the chain. He planned out to do one in full colour, a few more in shades of grey and a couple more with no colour at all.

A warm set of limbs wrapped around his neck from behind as Astrid took a sneak peek of his drawings, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw.

"You're so good at that."

"Good job, since I'm not much for physical."

"Oh, I don't know" Astrid nipped at the base of his throat "you're pretty physical in bed."

"That's just you though. I won't be telling dad about that."

She chuckled, nuzzling into him as he finished the sharp shape of the dragons head.

"Do they pay you in advance for this stuff?"

"Kind of. I take a job, I tell them how much and that it's half up front. My reputation means anyone serious will agree. If they don't like it, I redraw it until they are happy. Then I get the other half. If they never feel satisfied, I'll give them half the up front payment back and keep the rest for my time. I don't get many unsatisfied customers. I'm good at dragons."

Astrid nodded, indicating the spiral dragon shapes.

"What are these ones for?"

Tapping the completed, brightly coloured dragon, Hiccup twisted his head to look up at her.

"Uh, these are for a cartoon of some kind. The other job is for a game, which is why it needs details and time. I have to consider how they will move, how they fly. If they'll be able to camouflage into an environment."

She nodded again, then kissed him. Hiccup smiled against her mouth, feeling her run her fingers through his hair and then softly against the exposed skin above his t-shirt.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Astrid grabbed his hand and subtly tugged until Hiccup followed her, just wanting him to hold her in bed for a little while. He had no objections, inhaling the soft scent of her hair and enjoying Astrid's contented sighs.

"Kinda wish it hadn't taken so long for us to finally do this."

"Me too" Hiccup kissed her forehead "but hey, we're here now. You're stuck with me."

"I get all the luck."

Astrid twisted her head and bit him through his t-shirt with a cheeky giggle, then rolled out of his arms.

"Go do your work. I should focus on this college stuff."

Astrid hadn't intended to not go to college straight from school, but their grandpa had been sick and Astrid had volunteered to take care of him for four years - he died the year before. She was tough though, and gods was she fierce and strong. Hiccup was awestruck she wanted him regardless, let alone that she wasn't put off by the fact they were siblings.

Hiccup cupped her cheek, leant down and kissed Astrid. She responded instantly, sliding her arms around his neck and holding him close. When they pulled apart, Astrid looked almost as dazed as he felt.

"Mmm. Go before I change my mind."

Chuckling, Hiccup slid from the bed as Astrid pouted, itching to take her clothes off and slide beneath the covers with her again. The problem was that it wasn't too long before their parents came back, and Hiccup knew they risked being caught as the two got easily lost in each other.

He finished a couple more of the un-coloured spirals, leaving the shaded ones for the following day. Astrid nestled happily in his lap until they heard the front door opening, sat in their usual position of Astrid lounging with her slippered feet occasionally brushing Hiccup's jean-clad thigh. To their parents, it was normal.

To Hiccup, it was abject  _torture_  as Astrid twisted and shifted, bare skin of her thighs and stomach constantly in his peripheral vision. When she pushed herself up on her elbows, Hiccup had to look away as her breasts strained against her t-shirt.

That coy smirk playing over her lips told Hiccup she was absolutely doing it intentionally. And enjoying the suffering she inflicted on Hiccup.

She shifted, kneeling next to him and the angle meant he couldn't help but see down her top. He was dangerously close to touching her in ways their parents shouldn't see. Her breath hitched as he looked at her, clearly knowing what was on Hiccup's mind.

"We're telling them today."

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup nodded. Glancing behind Astrid, he saw Cloudjumper looking at them strangely. Their parents were getting back from work, so they were upstairs getting changed and whatnot but Hiccup knew they would be down any second. That didn't stop him from reaching to graze his fingers over her inner thigh, brushing across the centre seam of her shorts and Astrid bit her lip. He continued up, t-shirt bunching up over his wrist to reveal Astrid's bare stomach.

Hiccup wouldn't have stopped until he had her breast in his hand, except Toothless barked and they realised where they were. Not thirty seconds later, Stoick walked into the kitchen - where he could easily have seen the two. Astrid's pupils were still dilated, Hiccup's cock was solid against his innet thigh and both were probably slightly flushed.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, confusing him until he saw Astrid had hers in hand.

_"Tease."_

Hiccup had to focus on the prospect of their father catching them to soften his cock, but Astrid was affected in a different way. He could see her shift and squirm, struggling to calm herself - she  _liked_  almost getting caught. Fumbling with his phone, Hiccup typed out an answer.

_"It was an accident."_

_"I don't believe you."_

Hiccup put away his phone as their mother re-entered the room, equal parts dread and exhilaration at the look on Astrid's face as she continued tapping away on her phone.

"Hiccup! Come'n help me make dinner!"

Their fathers voice boomed across the room and probably the street, so Hiccup got up and headed over. Astrid didn't miss a trick, pinching his ass as he walked past her and he had to cover up the yelp as tripping over something. Her face was pure innocence when he turned back.

"Mom, dad?"

Oh gods, she wasn't waiting. He made sure not to be holding anything that could rattle and show his nerves.

"Yes Astrid?"

"Me and Hiccup talked alot" that was one word for it "over the last week. He's been thinking of moving out for a while, and I've been thinking about college."

Valka didn't look as shocked as he expected. Stoick looked thrown.

"Ye what?"

"Well, we kinda thought about combining the two. You know. Moving out together. That way we can support each other, and we already know how to live together."

"I think that's a very mature idea. Have you decided where you want to go? Or what you're doing?"

Astrid nodded, picking up the bowl of grated cheese and taking it over to the table so it didn't get knocked over by an adventurous cat or their father's huge arms.

"English, Psychology and Creative Writing. I wanna be a writer, but I want to be good. And if that doesn't work out, I'll train in something else."

"I've got no doubt about that lass. Suppose I can't argue the logic of neither of ya going alone. Bit outta the blue though."

"Yeah. You know Haddocks though. We get an idea in our heads?"

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop us. Ye better hurry to enrol, it's July."

Astrid nodded, promising she was getting on it. Hiccup tried not to visibly react, focusing instead on mixing up the sauce.

"I'm gonna call the places that offer the courses I want tomorrow. Will pass the time while Hiccup's working on the spring dragon things."

"Sounds good. Surprising. But good."

Astrid gave their father her most winning smile, the one nobody could argue with as she glowed brightly.

"Thanks. Its thanks to Hiccup really, since him saying he was thinking of moving out was what pushed me to get up and do something with my time."

They both knew it wouldn't be the last conversation that was had on the matter, but at least the idea was out in the open and didn't seem to be garnering negative responses. It wasn't  _too_  surprising, surely, that their twenty and twenty-one year old children wanted to strike out on their own.

When Hiccup finally felt brave enough to check his phone, he found a half-dozen texts from Astrid containing graphic details of how she intended to make him pay for getting her hot earlier. His cock filled out in his jeans, making Hiccup glad he was in the bathroom so he could deal with it. He even replied to Astrid's text saying that he'd had to, getting a message of similar need from her.

Neither could meet each others eyes at dinner, but that didn't stop Astrid squeezing his thigh under the table between handfuls of garlic bread to go with their penne pasta dish. Trying not to visibly react, Hiccup jammed garlic bread in his mouth and did his best to ignore his returning erection as Astrid's fingers coasted along the jeans seam of his inner thigh.

There was no relief for Hiccup's tormented self until he left for a shower, then hid in his bedroom. Astrid invited herself into his bed again that night, burrowing into his arms with no room for negotiation. Hiccup had no objections, but Astrid still amused him with her forwardness.

"So, the places I'm looking at for college are both around the same area, so... once you've finished that job tomorrow, you want to start looking for somewhere to move?"

He nodded, shifting to hold her more securely against his chest.

"Mhmm. I can do that. Anything more specific than two bedrooms and a bathtub?"

"Not really. So long as you have a kitchen to feed me in."

Hiccup chuckled, untying Astrid's hair braid and combing his fingers through her smooth tresses.

"As someone who likes cooking, I imagine you knew thats a priority for me."

"Just checking. Honestly? We don't need a whole lot. Somewhere you can draw, I can work and we can fuck. Plus food and baths."

"I agree. I was just checking, since we grew up in  _this_  place."

"If we miss it, we come visit. I wanna  _be_  with you Hiccup, everything else is just details."

He felt his chest warm, Astrid twisting to capture his lips and pressing their bare chests together. His head swam as she crawled up his body, kneeling over his thighs to kiss him more thoroughly.

"Sorry" Astrid breathed against his lips "I know you don't want anything to happen."

Hiccup  _really_  wanted many things to happen, risks and consequences be damned.

"Think you can be quiet enough?"

Astrid grinned.

"Depends how much you mind me biting you."

"You know the answer to that."

-HTTYD-

**I know the chapters have been pretty short lately, but that should improve soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh look more smut.**

-HTTYD-

"I like both of them."

"Me too."

"This is not picking."

Astrid swatted at Hiccup with the listing of one potential place they might live, then leant over and licked his face. Pretending to pout, he looked back at the two they had narrowed it down to.

"Ok. So... we'll go by logic. Which of these is closest to your college? Which is going to have better parking? Which one's got best access for shopping?"

Astrid reached for the listing Hiccup had in hand, then nodded.

"This ones closer to college and I could see the shopping centre from the window. Plus it had a communal car park thing."

"So, that one then?"

She nodded, tossing the other one in a screwed up ball to the floor, then put the chosen one on the bedside table and climbed into Hiccup's lap to kiss him. Her hands pushed up in his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly and he shuddered against her.

"I'll call him later and tell him we'll take it."

"Later?"

Astrid smirked, running her hand down his chest and stomach to dip fingers beneath his jeans waistband.

"We're alone. Celebrating first."

She managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans without moving her mouth from his, smirking when Hiccup gasped as her hand curled around his cock, intensity not quite dulled by his boxers being between them. Normally, they always took the time to get undressed; Astrid was feeling impatient it seemed.

When Hiccup reached beneath the short blue skirt she had on that day (the one he had almost fucking  **whimpered**  over breakfast at) he found her bare beneath them. Astrid bit her lip, smirking playfully as he groaned and stroked her clit, ensuring she was wet and receptive.

"C'mon Hiccup, need you in me little brother."

With no more clothing removal than his boxers tugged aside to free his cock, Astrid eagerly took him in with a hungry moan. Hiccup could only gasp as her soft heat surrounded him, nails digging into the soft cotton of her t-shirt. Astrid took the lead, rocking herself back and forth with soft sounds, almost like whispers of pleasure they had to hide from the world.

That wasn't far wrong, he mused.

Hiccup thrilled in their union all the same; soon they would be away from there, free to be with each other properly. There was always a danger they could be seen, and they had talked about it, but Astrid's stand on the matter was nobody could argue them holding hands, and she would try not to molest him in the streets.

"Hey" Astrid nipped at his throat "less thinking, more fucking."

Hiccup blinked, realising he had sort of lost himself in thoughts.

"Sorry. If it helps I was thinking about us moving out."

She grinned.

"Does help, but now I have your undivided attention" Astrid squeezed her muscles around him, smirking as he bucked his hips "lets keep it that way."

Hiccup tightened his previously-lax grip on her hips, shifting his legs behind her and thrusting up into Astrid's body. She shuddered and moaned, fingers digging into his t-shirt-clad shoulders.

_"Fuck_  yes like that."

Astrid managed to match his rhythm, riding him eagerly and moaning against his ear in that way that sent heat racing down his spine. Gods, she was all sex appeal and sweet smiles and Hiccup was happy to drown in her. She bit at the dip of his throat, winning a growl from Hiccup's throat as she marked him again.

"First thing I wanna do is cover you in bruises."

He reckoned to most people, that wasn't the erotic promise it was on Astrid's tongue. He returned it; awkwardly of course.

"First thing I wanna do is have you teach the neighbours my name."

Despite the fact he thought it sounded a little ridiculous, Astrid moaned in response and he felt her quiver around him. She was close. Pressing up into her a little deeper, Hiccup pushed one hand under her skirt and teased gently over her clit. She let put the most sinfully sweet sounds, nails clutching the back of his neck and shoulder as Hiccup teasingly teethed at her neck.

Hiccup could watch Astrid come a thousand times and never get bored of it. She was exquisite, head thrown back as she moaned aloud and quaked in his arms. The glow she had when well-fucked was quite something too, and Hiccup did his best to keep her that way.

Astrid stilled when she was done, managing to brace her weight and pull off his cock. Hiccup, painfully close himself, could only whine in frustration. She was still smirking, crawling backwards down the bed until her hot breath was dancing over his damp cock.

"Relax. I wouldn't leave you hanging little brother."

Hiccup's cock twitched; if Astrid kept that up he would come on her face without any additional stimulation. Paying no mind to the fact she was all over him, Astrid took his cock in her mouth and sucked at the tip with more fervor than he expected. Hiccup was too far gone to verbalise coherent thoughts until she drew his climax out of him, swallowing him down as Hiccup bucked and thrashed and growled.

She licked her lips as his softening cock fell from her mouth, still all playful smiles as she crawled back up the bed and nuzzled her way into his arms.

"Astrid?"

"Mmm?"

"I have this sneaking suspicion you liked that you could taste yourself."

When he craned his neck to look at her, Hiccup could see a flush across her cheeks.

"Oh my gods, you  _did."_

"So what if I did? You suck on my tongue after coming in my mouth."

He wanted to head off her defensive posture, slipping a hand under her t-shirt to rub soothing circles on her back. Nudging her face with his nose, Hiccup captured her lips when she turned right.

"I never said I didn't think it was hot."

Much later on, when they were correctly dressed and not attempting to bring each other to multiple explosive orgasms, Hiccup and Astrid presented their parents with the choice of temporary home. Astrid had already called the landlord - it was theirs.

"It's closest to Astrid's college, out of the ones we liked anyway. And has parking, plus access to modern conveniences. And... the guy said we can move in as soon as we like."

Stoick, still not best pleased at their move being sprung on him, observed the details gruffly.

"Why the eagerness?"

There was a question they couldn't answer. Not truthfully, anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"Just seems rather sudden is all."

"Stoick, leave them be. Our babies are flying the coop, you're just feeling an empty nest."

Their mother came to their defense, giving them an encouraging smile.

"Aye, guess you're right. M'guessing you'll be using Astrid's truck ter move?"

They nodded - Astrid had a flatbed truck, Hiccup drove a more compact black car he affectionately nicknamed "Night Fury".

"Yeah. We were thinking we better start soon, so Astrid's ready to start college next month."

Valka stood up, vanishing without a word and leaving three confused Haddocks in her wake. They heard her digging around in one of the storage cupboards, but they had no clue why. She returned a few minutes later holding a stack of folded up cardboard boxes.

"You may need these."

"Oh, wow. Why do you have these?"

Their mother grinned, glad to have surprised them.

"I always suspected this day would come. I'm nothing if not prepared."

"Mom, you're awesome. So, we start packing tomorrow bro?"

Astrid beamed at him; they both wanted that taste of freedom, though neither were naive to the fact they would miss their parents terribly.

_"You_  can. You own twice as many clothes as me, my hardest packing is gonna be all my art supplies. Might have to pop out for some protective padding stuff."

She rolled her eyes, but he knew Astrid understood his love of art - plus the fact it was his job.

"Dork."

Hiccup almost answered with 'you love it' but managed to contain himself, realising their parents were around. They continued with eating dinner, Hiccup trying to ignore Astrid's leg nudging at his. She ramped up the torment by feigning coldness, wrapping herself in a blanket and sitting on Hiccup's lap.  _In front of their parents._

"What are ye doing lass?"

"He's warm. I discovered this when we had that thunderstorm that knocked the power out."

Hiccup attempted to smile indulgently, which was difficult when Astrid's soft ass was rubbing across his cock constantly as she shifted on his lap. If he wasn't careful, he'd come in his pants and never live down the mortification. Even if they weren't aware of it.

Astrid didn't seem to care for Hiccup's embarrassment. When their mom got up to answer the phone, Stoick snuck off to the kitchen to get more food and Astrid undid his jeans, palming his cock through his boxers and offering him a challenging smirk when Hiccup hissed at her to  _stop._

"Make me."

Even when their dad came back, Astrid continued to stroke him slowly, not quite enough to make him come but plenty to have Hiccup fighting not to squirm or thrust into her grip. Valka caught their dad eating more and began scolding him playfully about it. Astrid sped up her hand while they were distracted, leaning just so to cover Hiccup's face as he bit his lip and came in his boxers. Trying not to breathe heavily, Hiccup fumbled to refasten his jeans and made a mental note to ban Astrid from  _ever_ doing that again.

Somehow the message got lost in translation, probably because when Astrid first crept into his room that night Hiccup was overtaken with the urge to make her scream into a mouthful of pillow. She came first on his tongue, thrashing beautifully on his bed as she muffled her cries to stop them getting caught. Then she rolled on her front, tossing a smirk to Hiccup over her shoulder until he crawled over her.

Astrid fisted her hands in the bedcovers, bit the pillow and pushed back on him as best she could. Hiccup couldn't help but think of how they would soon do so more freely, biting on her shoulder to quiet his own moans as he spilled inside her.

"Can't wait til I don't have to sneak out of here in the early hours of the morning."

Cuddling her close, Hiccup nuzzled her neck.

"Me too. Promise our first sleep can be a lie in."

"Mmm. It'll have to be, because we won't be  _sleeping_  any time early."

He was sad to see her go in the morning, but there was much joy to be had in watching Astrid bend over in tight shorts as she packed up her stuff. Hiccup had two boxes of clothes, there would be another one of art supplies and a couple of backpacks full of his other stuff. Aside from his bed, Hiccup was set.

"You better change your sheets. Because dads gonna insist on helping you move your bed, and I'm pretty sure those ones are messy. Not that I want to disturb you staring at my ass."

Astrid smirked as his eyes widened, realising that was probably a good point.

"I'm gonna do that, then I better go pick up padding for my art gear and sort out paying the landlord. Because... I think we'll be done by tomorrow if you keep this rate up. He might want money."

"Well I have good motivation. I get you."

Leaning over to kiss Astrid, Hiccup smiled.

"Can't wait."

He all but skipped out to his car, hastening to run his errands so he could get back to Astrid. The landlord was most agreeable, though he did question why the 'sweet couple' needed two bedrooms.

"I uh, I snore. Sometimes she needs a break. Plus I sometimes stay up late working."

It was so liberating to talk about Astrid as a girlfriend, as someone he shared his bed with every night. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling as the landlord handed over the keys.

"I'll bring the tenancy agreement over when you're settled. Say... Saturday? One year or two?"

"Saturday works. And... yeah, two. She wants to be settled before college starts up."

"Don't trash the place and pay your rent on time, I got nothing more serious to ask of ya. You can redecorate the bedrooms so long as you whitewash them when you go, but I'd rather you left the communal areas."

"Suits us. Decorating is effort."

Their landlord laughed, waving Hiccup off to get back to his 'lovely lady'. He felt the dopey grin steal across his face, pocketing the keys he had just paid a rather large amount for in comparison. But since the keys went to their own personal privacy, he didn't mind so much.

"Hey, here's your key."

Astrid was very happy to see the keys, at least judging by the fact she kissed him soundly. They couldn't get too carried away, but anticipation was already beginning to build.

"He's coming over with the tenancy on Saturday. So... if we can get on our way tomorrow, there'll be two whole days before another human enters our place."

Astrid smirked, pressing the length of her body against his own and nuzzling at the base of his throat.

"That's probably just enough time to christen every room in the place. Twice."

He couldn't really argue with that.

-HTTYD-

**This chapter was probably boring but hey, bridging chapters always are. With me anyway. I can't bridge. Send help.**


	12. Chapter 12

**double update!**

-HTTYD-

Moving was  _hard_ work. But every time he saw Astrid grin and she stole a kiss while their parents were out at the truck, Hiccup remembered how worth it all it would be.

"You guys should get going, because in the nicest way possible the second I finish putting my bed together I'm getting in it."

Their parents chuckled, taking turns to hug them both.

"We'll pop by after work tomorrow to check on you."

"Call in advance, we might be out at the shops or something because Astrid forgot one of her twenty identical vests and wants a new one."

"Hate you."

She said it playfully, winking as she turned away to lean over a box for her packed up bedcovers. They had already agreed on 'her' room being their room, so Hiccup's art stuff could be kept out of the way and his desk taking up room wasn't an issue. Plus when he was working it wouldn't keep Astrid awake.

He was still thinking about the text she sent him earlier, which she refused to answer his pestering questions about.

_"I got you a moving gift."_

Hiccup presumed she wasn't talking about sex; Astrid was adamant that that would happen. He wasn't opposed himself, but he was curious what on Valhalla she could mean. Their parents headed out at last, and Astrid reappeared from their bedroom smirking as she leant against the door.

"Anything pressing to get done?"

"Uh, I'm a bit thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink and put my phone on charge, then I'm all yours. Want one?"

Astrid nodded, raking her eyes up and down Hiccup's frame as he headed to the kitchen. Their fridge was actually already half-full, since their mother had seen fit to run off to the shops while Hiccup, Astrid and Stoick were hefting boxes (mostly Astrid and their dad). Hiccup was sure he would appreciate it... later. Right now, he had Astrid's bare skin to go and appreciate. Lots.

She was apparently feeling impatient as Hiccup walked in with two water bottles, since she was naked on the bedcovers, stretching luxuriously to indulge her love of clean sheets. Only one thing rested on the bed next to her.

_Handcuffs._

"What's that?"

"Your moving gift. Well, it's more a gift to me now I think about it" Astrid reached for the second water bottle "since I can restrain you and have my way with you."

Mouth suddenly very dry, Hiccup took a long swallow of water. Astrid did the same, gorgeous slim throat stretching up and creating a long, smooth line of sight down to her bare breasts. Hiccup put down his bottle, kneeling slowly on the bed and grabbing the cuffs when Astrid turned to put her own bottle aside. As soon as she turned back, Hiccup leapt into action and had her hands cuffed up against the bed frame before Astrid could fight back.

Arms stretched up above her head, Astrid was spread bare for him and looked utterly delectable.

"I rather think you deserve the punishment today, after that stunt you pulled with mom and dad in the room before."

Astrid's chest heaved as he traced his fingers down the line of her sternum, trailing off before he reached her navel. Leaning down, Hiccup brushed his lips across the shell of her ear.

"Is this ok?"

She twisted her head, kissing him hungrily.

"So long as you know I'll do this to you soon."

Hiccup grinned, kissing her again quickly.

"I look forward to it. If it's too much or your wrists or shoulders hurt, just tell me ok?"

Astrid nodded, nipping at his lower lip with a smirk. Hiccup backed up, shedding his t-shirt and shorts to climb on the bed again in just boxers. Astrid responded to his kiss immediately, blue eyes bright and full of lust as he gazed down at her. She was  _so_ beautiful. He still found himself constantly amazed she wanted him.

He untied her functional braid, enjoyng the way Astrid's eyes fluttered closed as he combed his fingers through her hair to separate out the strands. Digging his fingers into her scalp more firmly, Hiccup massaged it in slow circles and Astrid sighed in pleasure, tipping her head like a dog seeking petting touches to ensure Hiccup didn't stop.

Trailing his fingers down again, Hiccup stroked the sides of her neck and over her collarbones, reveling in the way Astrid let out soft sounds of enjoyment and encouragement for his touch. When he reached her breasts, Astrid's eyes opened to watch his hands cup the soft curves. Her nipples firmed up quickly, flush with blood as he brushed the lightest touches across them.

"H-i-ccup, don't tease me."

Moving his hands completely, Astrid whined in frustration.

"What you gonna do about it?"

Her eyes were full of challenge; Astrid knew if she said  **stop,**  Hiccup would immediately let her out of the restraints and she could be as active in their sexual encounter as he.

She didn't. Astrid went lax again, looking up at him with a smirk.

"You're so in for it when it's my turn."

His cock twitched, demanding satisfaction but Hiccup shushed it. He wasn't done teasing Astrid yet. His fingers curled around her breasts again, teasing thumbs across her nipples before suddenly pinching them. The sudden sensation made her spasm, moaning aloud in response. He alternated the soft and rough with no pattern, keeping Astrid from adjusting until she was shaking, flushed and needy.

Soothing his tongue across the tormented buds, her moans became softer as he suckled gently. Hiccup gave similar attention to both breasts, dipping a finger between her thighs to find Astrid soaking wet, hot and needy from just his scalp massage and nipple play. Sucking the wet digit into his mouth, Hiccup mmm-ed to himself at her arousing taste.

She whined again as he moved, frustrated he stopped touching her. Hiccup made his way back up toward her head, squeezing his cock through cotton as he gazed down at her. The little minx opened her mouth, tongue peeking out as she gazed at the straining fabric.

"You want something?"

Astrid wasn't feeling coy or playful, she went straight for the point.

"Yeah, your cock. Pretty please?"

How was he to say no to that? Hiccup shuffled closer and watched Astrid crane her head, nuzzling and licking at the fabric covering his cock since she couldn't use her hands to get his pants off. She could use her teeth, but didn't want to risk biting him. He hoped. Pushing the impending fabric out of the way, Astrid reached her tongue up to lick the underside before he guided it toward her lips.

The angle wasn't ideal, but Astrid could get the head in her mouth and since that was where it felt best, Hiccup didn't mind. She didn't let the difficulty stop her, sloppily sucking and tonguing at his cock with little moans as she was 'rewarded' with him steadily dripping precum on her tongue. She seemed to like that.

Feeling his climax approach, Hiccup pulled out of her mouth. He didn't want her to choke. She panted and gasped and tried to chase his cock, eyes alight when she saw him stroke himself, soon coming messily across her chest with a groan. She looked undeniably hot splattered with his ejaculate, and Astrid herself wasn't looking upset either.

"Not complaining, but why-"

"Didn't want to risk you choking with the awkward angle."

She smiled, nodding up at him in understanding as Hiccup tucked his softening cock back in his boxers, stroking the back of his hand over her cheek. Astrid twisted her head, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Deciding she had waited long enough, Hiccup got off the bed and circled around, surveying Astrid flushed with arousal, his come cooling across her heaving chest and her lips swollen, wet with saliva.

Gods, she was  _divine._

He knelt on the bed between her thighs, blue eyes following his every move.

"I think you've earned this."

Before Astrid could ask what, Hiccup's mouth was upon her. It wouldn't take much, but that didn't excuse him from making every effort to induce a powerful climax. Shoving her thighs wide, Hiccup devoured her with all the energy she had put into the earlier blowjob, having dedicated plenty of time to learning  _exactly_  what his tongue could do to make Astrid  _scream._ She was already so tightly wound, legs beginning to shake either side of him where Hiccup held them wide. The fact she couldn't close her thighs against the onslaught only made Astrid writhe harder, gratifying to an extreme for Hiccup.

"D-don't fucking stop!"

Hiccup would have pointed out he had no intention of stopping, but that would have meant  _stopping._ He couldn't stop until she came on his tongue, until she was a shuddering mass of pleasure because of him. Astrid didn't take long to satisfy that desire, whole body quaking as she let out a near-silent scream, back arching and bed frame rattling as she pulled on the cuffs to try and touch him.

Slowly, Astrid came back down to the bed and gasped for air before grinning down at him.

"Wow."

He grinned in return, but a frown overtook his face when he looked further up.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wrists look a little red."

He reached for the cuffs, but Astrid shook her head.

"Leave them."

"At least let me put something between them and your wrist? I don't want you bruising since you  _never_  wear sleeves."

She nodded, watching as Hiccup placed clean socks between the metal and her wrists.

"If this is really your thing, I'll invest in those soft leather cuffs that don't leave bruises."

"Oh, you spoil me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but made a note to invest in them since Astrid was enjoying this so much.

"Now you have done protective brother, can you get on with fucking me? Yes, good."

He bit at her neck in warning, reminding Astrid that he was making the decisions now unless she called a halt. She moaned softly, watching as Hiccup stripped out of his boxers and knelt between her thighs again with blatant hunger and want in her eyes.

"You up for this?"

"Don't make me break these. We both know I could if I really tried."

Astrid arched her hips, rolling up to seek his cock as soon as she felt his erection brush her skin until he finally pressed inside her. She was soft and wet, loose with her recent climax but  _fuck_ she was still hot and welcoming and felt incredible on his cock.

"Gods Astrid, you're so hot."

"Need you little brother, need you so bad."

Her voice was breathy, laboured but she was wrapping trembling legs around his hips to keep him close and doing her best to fuck herself on his cock with almost no leverage. His sister was a woman on a mission and Hiccup was somehow just along for the ride. Despite having only come recently, Astrid was tempting him to another climax almost impossibly fast.

"S-slow down Astrid."

"Fuck no"

"You're gonna make me come, fuck!"

"That's the point! Come on my tits again, it was hot."

_Odin,_ Astrid was going to talk him to orgasm without even moving if she wasn't careful. He almost lost his senses as he got close, pulling out barely three seconds before he spilled hot and thick, splattering up Astrid's chest and stomach. She moaned as he did so, watching her lie there looking messy and satisfied.

"You didn't-"

"Don't care. That was  _awesome_ but my shoulders are starting to hurt."

Hiccup immediately reached for the key on the bedside, unlocking her wrists and rubbing soothingly at them and her hands. They were still plenty warm, so the cuffs hadn't been too tight and the red marks were already fading. His hand slid back down between her thighs, not happy to leave her unsatisfied and reveling in the soft moans Astrid let out as she came lazily on his fingers.

"Yeah, we should have started fucking years ago. That was  _incredible._ "

He couldn't argue - it really had been.

"Dealers choice. Want me to run you a bath or get you something to clean up with?"

Astrid swirled a lazy finger through the mess on her chest, bringing a come-covered digit to her lips and licking it clean.

"Mmm, you're tasty. Bath. For both of us."

Hiccup was momentarily stuck on watching her scoop up the mess on her skin and feed it to herself, but then realised he needed to go to the bathroom to run a bath. He tossed the newest bath bomb he had in, one that turned the water shades of soft green and blue while releasing a relaxing scent into the air.

Astrid found him stood there checking the water, having just turned off the taps. She indicated for him to get in first, slotting between his legs and resting against his chest with a deep, happy sigh. Hiccup nuzzled the back of her neck, utterly blissful and content in that moment.

"Best idea we ever had."

-HTTYD-

**I have an enormous list of prompts to write, but this story will still get finished, I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Oh what a surprise, more smut!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup had been right when he said the fridge full of food would be appreciated at some point - Astrid was so hungry when she woke up, she kept biting him while he was trying to cook.

"If you distract me, I'll get it done slower."

"But you're so tasty!"

He chuckled, shooing Astrid away.

"Make the tea and toast while I finish this. I promise it'll be worth the wait, and you need your strength."

Astrid's eyes lit up, finally motivating her to stop distracting him as he fried bacon and mushrooms, ready to add the egg mixture to create hearty omelettes when the meat was done. He was  _ravenous_  himself, having exerted themselves last night... by the time they actually went to sleep, Astrid had completely invalidated them having a bath.

"Toast is ready! I even think its done this time."

"Wow, we've been grown ups for one day and you're already cooking."

"Jackass. I might drop yours on the floor for... wow."

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Stormfly."

Hiccup turned the heat of the pan down, then wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist from behind.

"I miss all the fluffy pests too, but we live too near busy roads to have the cats here and the landlord is allergic to dogs. So... we'll just have to visit them lots."

"Thanks bro. Don't burn the bacon."

Astrid twisted in his hold, leant up and kissed his jaw before pushing him back to the food. He added the egg mixture while Astrid brewed tea, eventually both sitting down to hearty breakfasts to replenish the energy they had spent.

Afterwards, they sat together on the sofa finishing their tea and letting the hearty meal go down. Astrid was happily leant against his side, those gorgeous legs stretched out along the cushions and he had that moment of realisation all over again - they were  _together._

"We ought to make your room look a little lived in before we get distracted. Especially since there's a bed to be broken in in there."

Hiccup looked down at a smirking Astrid, who was playing with a loose strand of hair and wearing nothing but his tunic-style pyjama top over her underwear. He had already put in a rule that Astrid had to wear something when he was cooking lest he get distracted. She seemed quite amused as she agreed.

"Alright. Although if you have any ideas about misusing my desk, now is your only chance before I put expensive and delicate equipment on it."

"Then there's not a moment to waste!"

Astrid leapt up with a grin, waiting with that playful peek of tongue between her lips. Hiccup was powerless to resist, standing to follow her toward his room. She had a point about making it look lived in. He had only put his bed, desk and boxes up things in there for the most part. As soon as their parents left... Astrid had taken all his attention.

She grabbed his hand when he stood, dragging an all-too-willing Hiccup to 'his' room and taking no time at all to seat herself on his desk.

"Wait, this will never work."

Confused, Hiccup watched Astrid slide back off the desk. Then reach for the hem of his pyjama top before lifting it off to expose her near-naked body. Then she hopped back on the desk, beckoning him closer.

"Much better. Could never have gotten that off sat down."

Hiccup moved in, feeling Astrid wrap her arms around his neck as he stood between her thighs and kissed her. He would never get enough of those soft lips on his own, moving in perfect harmony and just the right amount of challenge, insistent pressure as she gasped lightly and played with his hair.

"Still can't believe this all happened. I spent years thinking I would have to get over you all alone."

Trailing a hand down her chest, Hiccup splayed his fingers over her breast.

"Don't know how you  _ever_  doubted anyone would want you Astrid."

She smiled, running a hand over his clothed chest.

"Off?"

"As you wish."

Astrid grinned, watching hungrily as Hiccup lifted off his t-shirt and immediately reaching for the bare skin revealed. Her touch was most welcome, caressing his sides as they kissed again. Hiccup indulged in touching her breasts again, thumbing her nipples and listening to her moan softly, watched as she arched her back for more.

"Gods Hiccup, don't stop."

"Lie back."

Astrid complied, hissing at the cold on her back before settling. Hiccup reached for her waistband, pulling blue lace from her hips to leave her bare to his hungry gaze. He leant over her, kissing Astrid's pouting pink lips, then questing downward with his mouth until he reached her breasts. Mouthing and teething teasingly at her nipples, Astrid writhed and moaned beneath him, clutching at his hair.

"Fuck me Hiccup, need you in me!"

He nipped at the skin of her breast, leaving a reddened mark on the blank canvas of her skin.

"Patience."

Astrid whined in frustration, moaning again when Hiccup continued to suckle her nipples and tug them gently with his teeth, only satisfied when Astrid's legs were shaking. He could taste the scent of her arousal thick on the air, going to his knees on the ground as he pulled Astrid forward by her hips. As soon as she cottoned on, Astrid wriggled helpfully closer so Hiccup could bury his face eagerly between her trembling thighs.

"F-fuck!"

He could go down on Astrid for hours, she was so  _responsive_  and her sweet, erotic taste filled his mouth. Her hands fisted in Hiccup's hair, occasionally drifting back up so she could tweak her swollen nipples to stimulate herself as Hiccups tongue dragged across her clit.

"Gonna make me come Hiccup! Fuck, so good!"

Yep, their neighbours almost certainly knew Hiccup's name by now. He kept going, hungry to make Astrid come on his tongue and was soon gratified as she spasmed and quaked, soaking his face and crying out in pleasure. He lapped at her gently, letting Astrid come down slowly before helping her sit up.

"Gold star. Didn't think you could get any better at that."

Hiccup chuckled, licking his lips and wiping at his wet face.

"Well I  _have_  been practicing alot."

"Mmm. On the bed."

He went willingly, taking off the rest of his clothes at Astrid's pointed look. Squeezing his cock for a little relief, Hiccup saw Astrid bite her lip. Feeling a little silly but trying anyway, Hiccup stroked himself and watched blue eyes fill with blatant hunger. He loved to watch her touch herself, but Hiccup hadn't expected Astrid to seemingly enjoy it in reverse.

Astrid climbed up on the bed, running her fingers feather-light across his face before slowly trailing her other hand down his body. Her hand joined his, stroking his cock and watching precum bead on the tip.

"I know you don't believe me, but fuck you're so hot Hiccup. Nobody has ever turned me on like  _you_  do."

She held his gaze as she said it, forcing Hiccup to look at her, to  _listen._  Before he could begin to formulate a response, Astrid batted away his hand and straddled him, seating herself on his cock with a beautiful whine of pleasure. Hiccup's mind went wonderfully blank, every thought replaced with only Astrid. Her warmth, her touch, her scent.

Astrid leant down, rolling herself up and down on his cock as she kissed his neck, his shoulder. Hiccup sighed in pleasure, tilting his head to bare his neck to her. He was hers. Astrid sucked a fresh bruise on his throat, low enough his hoody could cover but they would both know it was there. It was different to her biting bruises, more of a deep kiss that would linger.

"So good little brother, gods you make me feel so good."

Her hands squeezed at his bicep, his forearm, almost like Astrid was trying to absorb his skin with her own as they pressed together more tightly. Her breasts pressed into his chest, Hiccup's hand trailing down her back to splay over the dip at the bottom of her spine. Astrid moaned into his skin, gasping against his mouth as they kissed and groped and fucked.

Hiccup couldn't hold out, coming deep inside Astrid before she herself had reached her climax with a shuddering gasp. Astrid moaned as he filled her, reaching down and rubbing her clit to bring herself over the edge while Hiccup's cock was still inside her. She slowly crawled off him, curling up at his side with a soft smile.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"Have I told you I'm really glad we did this?"

"Have sex? You've mentioned, yeah."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I meant... be together. That we threw rules out the window. I love you."

"I love you too Astrid. And I'm glad that we're here too."

She nuzzled into his chest, practically purring with contentment when Hiccup carded a hand through her hair still loose from the previous night.

"Alright. I think we should achieve something we can tell our parents about today."

"Mmm. Let's finish setting up this room... in a minute. You're comfy."

Hiccup chuckled, having no reason to complain about Astrid lazing all over him. She was soft and warm and made cute noises. She leant up and kissed his cheek, then rolled away taking her warm skin with her.

"Come on. Up and at 'em. If you're good we'll cross off another room before mom and dad come over."

Astrid's playful smirk carried many promises, pushing Hiccup to get up and put his clothes back on, then set up his art desk while Astrid dug through his bags and boxes, dumping all his clothes onto the bed for him to sort afterwards.

"There's a great plus side for this having your clothes in a different room."

Hiccup frowned in thought as he put away the majority of his things in the room he wouldn't be sleeping in.

"Which is?"

"You can't get dressed easily. Which pleases me greatly."

Hiccup smiled indulgently at the mischievous nymph currently rifling through his folded t-shirts, pulling out a couple he wholly expected would adorn her body rather than his.

"You're so strange. I cannot fathom you wanting to  _look_ at me, let alone anything else. I'm just enjoying the miraculous fact you seem to do so anyway."

Astrid giggled, pressing herself against his back and biting playfully at the back of his shoulder. Hiccup shook slightly, trying not to get distracted by her touch as he arranged his drawers full of clothes.

"There's some irony here "

"Which is?"

"You said I need to be good, but you're distracting me by turning me on which will make me be very not good. So... do you want us crossing off another room or are you planning to leave me hard and alone?"

Astrid pouted, but took a step back.

"I'll be waiting."

Hiccup hastened to finish making his room look like he would make use of it, heading out to find Astrid reclining on the sofa without a stitch of clothing on. The surprise sight stunned him slightly, but Astrid quickly beckoned him over and did all the thinking for him. Hiccup's last thought before Astrid's mouth on his cock provided great distraction was that they needed some kind of throw blanket on the sofa, lest he be unable to stop thinking how their parents would be sat right where their children had fucked.

"I think" Astrid laid limply against the back of the sofa, grinning "we only need to cross off the kitchen now."

"Mmm. You trashed the bathroom last night."

She quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

" _We_ did. Don't worry, I'll remind you later when we take a bath."

"Had a feeling you might. We ought to clean up, open the windows and air the place out a little."

Astrid continued smirking as Hiccup spoke, then nodded and stood up. There were a couple of bruises along the back of her shoulders where Hiccup had bitten her, each one drawing heady whimpers from her lips. He bore similar marks on his inner thigh, each one bitten into his skin and soothed with kisses.

As requested, Valka called to ask if they could come over. Hiccup gave agreement, and he and Astrid spent the time waiting for their arrival simply cuddling up together exchanging kisses and soft caresses. Astrid sent heat racing through his blood with a simple look, but she also made warmth blossom in his chest with a touch, a kiss, a few words.

"I hear dads footsteps. Better move."

Astrid didn't get out of his lap even as she said it, only moving at last when the door knocked. They checked each other over - bruises covered, clothes fastened, Astrid's lip balm wiped from his mouth and cheek. Throw blanket over the sofa they'd had sex on earlier.

"Ok. Lets do this."

Hiccup let their parents in while Astrid went to put on the kettle, immediately besieged by a fierce hug from their mother.

"Get in the door would ya Val? Don't need the neighbours seeing he's a mommas boy."

"No, just you shouting it dad. Come on in."

They came in, door closed behind them as Valka headed to hug her daughter.

"Hey, were you two up late last night?"

Hiccup's heart spasmed in his chest with pure panic.

"Why do you ask dad?"

"Oh, just one of yer neighbours said ye were energetic. I know how Astrid runs about the place."

Oh. Oh. Not good.

"Huh. I was up late... I couldn't sleep, maybe I walked about too loud. We'll invest in some rugs."

Hiccup tried to breathe evenly, hoping his mothers uncanny sense for when Hiccup was lying wouldn't display his secrets across his face for her.

"For the best. People need their sleep lad. Hows about that tea son?"

Glad to be able to hide his shaking hands, Hiccup shooed the women from the kitchen and made hot drinks. Astrid threw him a look that clearly said 'get a grip' as she followed their mother, and Hiccup clung on to that look as he tried to calm down. She knew full well he had some serious guilt issues with their parents.

Not that it was stopping him.

"So, what ya been up to?"

Hiccup figured the truth was a bad idea. Watching his father sit upon the green throw made him vaguely nauseous, but looking at his mother made Hiccup feel powerful guilt. He wanted them to go so his skin would stop crawling, but Hiccup knew he was going to have to learn to live with himself.

"Oh, you know" he fought to keep his voice even, sipping tea that burnt his tongue "moving stuff."

"He spent about a week just setting up his desk."

Astrid grinned over her cup at him.

"It's where I work from, its important!"

She stuck her tongue out petulantly, managing to carry much of the conversation for him while Hiccup quietly melted down internally. When their parents left, Astrid immediately perched herself in his lap, letting Hiccup embrace her tightly and bury his face in her hair to inhale her scent.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just hard. You make me so impossibly happy and I can't tell them."

Astrid returned his cuddle, petting his hair soothingly.

"I know babe. But we knew it would be tough. We just know it's worth it too... right?"

Hiccup hated himself for the note of doubt in Astrid's voice. He put that there.

"Right. You are worth it all Astrid."

-HTTYD-

**Ah, some angsting Hiccup never did any harm!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**You'll probably have noticed this took a while to update but it was because I smashed my phone screen!**

-HTTYD-

After a month and a half, Hiccup was starting to settle.

Astrid was at college, where she had already made a new friend after a day and a half. Rachel 'Ruff-nut' Thorston vaguely terrified Hiccup personally, but Astrid wasn't hugely social so for her to even use the word 'friend' said this slightly strange girl was less annoying than most.

She had a twin brother, Terry 'Tuff-nut' Thorston, who made Hiccup laugh with his peculiarity. Tuff, as most called him, worked part time in the coffee shop Hiccup had just started working at to fill his days while Astrid was at college. He worked three or four days of the week, the rest of his days spent on his Illustration jobs and his manager Throk (he assumed it was a nickname but that's what everyone called him) was understanding of the fact Hiccup often got distracted and didn't answer his phone when being called for cover.

They even met some of their neighbours (and apologised for their late night activities). Hiccup got on rather well with Eret, the man who lived next door to their right and worked nights, often joking he heard them at it when he was leaving for work.

"Let me guess" Eret stretched out in the armchair he was sat on, clutching a can of energy drink "you two only recently got out from somewhere you couldn't make a sound without getting caught?"

Hiccup felt his cheeks warm, hiding it behind his mug of tea and trying not to think how their parents might have caught him inside his sister.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm sure it'll uh... calm down."

"Hey, enjoy it man. Your girl sounds rather... energetic."

"Wasn't you that said that to my dad was it?"

Eret raised an eyebrow, swallowing the artificial-smelling can of caffeine.

"That  _mountain_ was your dad? Actually, now I think about it I see the resemblance between you and the lass he was with."

Hiccup swallowed thickly - this was the lie he and Astrid had agreed upon to explain away if anyone overheard her calling 'his' parents mom and dad.

"My mom. But they've known Astrid for most of her life too, so she calls them mom and dad since her parents are gone."

That second bit was to discourage anyone from prying about Astrid's 'real' parents. He didn't enjoy the fact they  _had_ to lie at all, but talking about Astrid as his girlfriend freely was just too intoxicating.

"Aw man, that's sweet that they let her do that though."

The front door rattled and swung open, permitting Astrid into their flat where she threw down her bag of books, barely waiting for Hiccup to put down his mug before she dropped into his lap and kissed him.

"Hey babe. Hi Eret. You off work tonight?"

"Yeah, but I got a date in an hour and a half so hey, you never know. Might be me keeping you guys up for a change."

"Hey, I bet we save you a ton in porn subscriptions."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at a smirking Astrid, who had discovered Eret's playful, banter-friendly attitude and ran with it immediately.

"The less I say, the less can be held against me. I better go, I need a shower and a shave."

Eret ran a hand over his shadowy stubble, which dulled the appearance of the his facial tattoo.

"See you around Eret."

Once the door was closed behind their neighbour, Astrid's fingers were in Hiccups hair and her tongue in his mouth. Her cute ass in his lap was already enticing, so when she added those two things it led to an almost instantaneous reaction from Hiccup.

"Missed you."

She whispered it softly against his mouth, running her thumb over his jaw.

"Missed you too Astrid."

He responded just as gently, enjoying Astrid's kiss again as she continued to invade his personal space.

Was it an invasion if he liked it?

Astrid reached down to undo his jeans, sliding from his lap to kneel between his legs on the floor. She smirked up at him from level with his cock, tongue peeking out to leave a wet stripe along the underside. Hiccup's head fell back as he groaned, endlessly grateful for Astrid's willingness to do this regularly - she even seemed to actively  _enjoy_  it, always soaking wet when Hiccup made to return the favour.

Her lips wrapped around his tip, surrounding every sensitive spot with the heat of her mouth as Astrid circled her tongue along the rim of his glans, which was a sure-fire way to have Hiccup trembling with white-hot pleasure. Her nimble fingers stroked and squeezed along his shaft, thumb rubbing at the spot where his cock joined the sac below and Hiccup shuddered harder - she'd never done that before and  _fuck_ it felt good.

She sucked along the sides, ensuring that Hiccup felt a constant barrage of ever-changing sensations from her hot, hungry mouth that left him writhing in his seat.

"You close babe?"

"Uhh, yeah-"

Hiccup's words cut off as Astrid took him deep, bobbing her head and swiping her tongue along the full length of his cock until she felt him swell as his climax approached. Normally staying firmly attached and swallowing his ejaculate, Astrid confused him by pulling back slightly to stroke him while aiming his cock at her mouth.

As he came, most of it landed in and across her mouth and tongue, but more still spurted across her cheeks, her chin, a few weaker shots even landing across her t-shirt as Hiccup bucked and groaned through the climax. In a post-orgasm stupor, Hiccup could only stare as Astrid scooped the mess off her face and licked it from her fingers, still grinning even with his come splattered across her face.

"What was that for?"

"Hm? Oh, Ruff said she really likes when a guy comes on her face and I was curious. Blowjobs for research?"

Blinking in surprise, Hiccup put away his softening cock as Astrid rose, then perched on his knee still cleaning her face.

"Right. I'm not really sure how to respond to that. Why are you talking to her about our sex life?"

"Friends talk babe. About current boyfriends and ex boyfriends and one night stands, best and worst encounters. Don't worry, I told her you were the best lay of my life. I'll be back in a minute."

Astrid stood and headed for the bathroom, leaving a vaguely bemused Hiccup. His initial reaction was fear, but realised the whole point of moving was their freedom to be a couple. And apparently, being a normal couple included Astrid telling her friends Hiccup was good in bed. He couldn't really argue that description - solely because he didn't see Astrid to be the type to fake it, and she wasn't shy about saying the sex was good.

She returned from the bathroom with her face clean, and after realising there was a stain on her t-shirt Astrid simply took it off. Her bra went with it, fingers rubbing at the faint red marks it left in her skin as Astrid sighed with relief. Hiccup couldn't help staring at her bare chest, watching Astrid stretch her arms above her head.

"I want a bath... join me?"

"Uhh"

Hiccup failed to form an eloquent reply, and Astrid obviously felt he wasn't dumbstruck enough. She raised one hand to her bare breast, massaging it gently before tweaking the rosy bud on the tip of it. Hiccup watched as she let her head drop forward, biting her lip and whimpering as she played with herself.

Finally, Hiccup remembered he could stand up and  _move,_  immediately crossing the room and placing hands on her waist as his mouth attacked hers. Astrid gasped in surprise as he all but leapt on her, bare skin hot to the touch as Hiccup kissed her and pulled her closer with his hands on her back.

"Come on, bath time. Get the lube."

Hiccup knew that Astrid needed the additional lubrication in the bath, something about water and her natural arousal cancelling each other out meaning she could end up quite sore if they didn't have it to hand. Why the lube wasn't already in the bathroom, Hiccup had no idea but headed to their bedroom to undress and acquire it.

Down to his boxers, Hiccup headed back and found Astrid already naked, swirling a hand in the bathwater that was a shade of deep red - Halloween bath bombs had recently started appearing in Lush for the time of year it was, and so their baths were either pumpkin scented or bloody-looking presently. She eyed the lube in his hand, the growing tent of his shorts as he started to become erect again.

"It's the right temperature. Hop in handsome."

Chuckling, Hiccup dropped his boxer shorts and stepped in the bath first. Astrid followed him, turning the only half-full bathtub into a brimming red sea with two bodies in. Leant against his chest, Astrid rubbed her cute little ass against his erection with a playful smirk on the half of her face he could see.

He managed to ignore her long enough to have a wash - once Astrid got them going the bath water would no longer be clean. She did the same, but soon enough she was back to sliding her wet skin along his cock, teasing him.

"Aren't you gonna ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why the lube was in the bedroom?"

Trying to think, Hiccup gripped her hips to hold Astrid still for a second before she stole his brain capacity completely.

"Ok, why?"

Astrid giggled cheekily, taking his hand and placing it upon the curve of her backside.

"I was trying something out. Now it's your turn."

"You mean..."

Astrid rubbed against him again, grabbing the silicone-based lubricant that made him happy they didn't use condoms and placing it in Hiccup's hand. They had had a lot of sex a lot of ways, but Astrid hadn't brought up anal sex and Hiccup hadn't wanted to push. He wasn't about to say  _no,_ and he suspected that Astrid waited until bath time as the hot water would help keep her relaxed.

He guided her to rise up on her knees, one hand bracing on the side of the bath as her perfect ass appeared from beneath the water. His cock twitched at the thought of getting to touch it, never mind be inside it.

"You sure about this Astrid?"

She wiggled enticingly, smirking over her shoulder at him.

"Definitely. Just finger me open well first."

Hiccup's cock pulsed again, thick lubricant running over his fingers as he slicked them up and placed one hand on her ass while the other moved a little lower. Circling his fingers around the tight muscle there, Astrid shivered and whimpered in anticipation. As he breached her slowly, Astrid let out low, throaty sounds and pressed back on his finger.

He took his time to introduce two fingers, knowing that this part of her body wasn't naturally meant to accommodate his cock and needed to be eased into it. Hiccup couldn't help his cock leaking with anticipation at the feel of how tight and hot the muscles around his fingers were.

"M'ready."

"You sure?"

Hiccup stilled his fingers but didn't pull them out. Astrid squeezed her muscles around him.

"Mhmm. Used my vibrator to see how much prep I needed. You're a bit bigger than it but I feel ready."

The thought of Astrid fingering herself open, using a toy on herself with the express intent of having Hiccup take her like this... it almost made him come before they could get started. He had to come out of the water to ensure he sufficiently lubed his cock, and it was a little awkward to kneel tightly in the bath but Astrid soon made up for it by pressing her plush backside against his belly.

"Come on little brother, fuck my ass."

Hiccup couldn't suppress his whine, guiding his cock along the crease of her backside before pressing against the loosened guardian muscle. Astrid pushed back, whimpering when the head stretched her before slowly taking him in inch by inch. When they came flush, Astrid requested he sit back down so she could relax easier in his lap. Hiccup complied, holding her hips to support her weight so it didn't suddenly jar her.

_Gods_  she felt incredible, and when Astrid made little incremental movements she let out the most erotic little sounds. Hiccup ensured there were towels on the floor by the bath - they didn't really want to flood their downstairs neighbours rooms - before thrusting himself, the motions moving the water but they paid little mind to it as Astrid leant back against his chest, head leaning back on his shoulder.

She rolled her hips in slow, deliberate motions to match and meet Hiccups thrusts, moaning and grinding down harder as the arousal built. Hiccup made sure to reach around and torment a nipple with his fingers, reach down and tease her clit. Astrid tightened around his cock, pushing his hand down further until he curled his fingers up to push into her so she was being filled in both holes. It was an awkward angle but so worth it for her reactions, Astrid's passionate responses almost certainly disturbing Eret getting ready for his date next door.

"Fuck Hiccup, I need  _more."_

Knowing he had no leverage to fulfill her demand, Hiccup got Astrid to lean forward on her knees, getting up himself and filling her exquisite ass again. She used one hand to brace herself on the bath, the other vanishing between her thighs to presumably play with her clit. Hiccup increased the speed of his thrusts, mindful of the fact he didn't want to hurt Astrid's delicate tissues.

"C-close Hiccup, don't stop!"

Teetering at the edge himself, Hiccup had no desire to stop and kept going, the guttural sound of skin on skin drowned out by Astrid crying out in pleasure, her ass a satin vice around his cock as she clamped tight and her muscles spasmed.

"Fuck!"

Yep, Eret would have heard that. The absurd thought flashed away as soon as it came, leaving only the stars exploding in his brain and dancing through his vision as Hiccup came deep in Astrid's ass. Astrid whimpered as he spilled inside her, clutching the bathtub tightly.

"You gotta pull out babe, I need to sit."

Hiccup managed to regain his senses just enough to do as she asked, falling back into the water and catching Astrid as she did the same. The red water slowly calmed around them, the colour showing on the towels on the floor but it wasn't as much of a mess as usual.

"Was that ok?"

Astrid was lax in his arms, running her fingers lightly across his forearm.

"Thor, yes. Just intense at the end and started to ache after I had come."

"Well if you're still achey, I'll give you a massage in bed."

"Mmm. You're so good to me. First things first though... dinner?"

Hiccup was constantly enthralled with their domestic lifestyle, sharing meals and sharing a bed and just lazing around in comfy clothes that came off whenever the desire made itself known. Out of all things, sleeping with Astrid enveloped in his arms was undoubtedly the best. Astrid  _always_ slept topless, usually naked, and her skin on his skin was just powerfully soothing and intimate, meant Hiccup got the best nights sleep of his life.

Waking up to those wild blonde tresses in his face, to Astrid sleep-soft and affectionate in those early hours when birds singing were the only sounds outside before life and morning traffic filled the air.

"I love you."

Astrid mmm-ed to herself, nuzzling closer to Hiccup's chest and smiling sleepily.

"Love you too. Even if it's early."

"I have work at eight thirty, they discovered I can cook and now I'm on breakfast."

She wrinkled her nose, but crawled on top of Hiccup and kissed his bruised collarbone - Astrid still liked to bite - before sliding from the bed in only some quite cutesy snowflake-patterned briefs with a yawn to go and get first crack at the bathroom.

Hiccup followed, ensuring he made Astrid a good breakfast to make up for the early wake up, then started on getting dressed for work. The unflattering black formal trousers and brown polo shirt did him no favours, but Astrid still kissed Hiccup so thoroughly he forgot his own  _name_ before he was allowed to leave for work.

"I'll see you when you get back from college milady."

"You certainly will. I might invite Ruff over, that ok?"

"Totally fine. So long as she doesn't start asking  _me_  inappropriate questions. What you girls talk about is nothing to do with me."

Astrid winked, kissed him again and let Hiccup go before he was late for work. As he was leaving, Hiccup saw Eret saying goodbye to a slim girl with black hair. The second she began to turn around, Hiccup dived back into his flat and peered through the peephole to watch as she left. His heart pounded and Astrid tried to ask what was going on, but Hiccup hushed her until he heard the main door close.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure Eret's date last night was Heather."

-HTTYD-

***dramatic music***


	15. Chapter 15

**I didn't expect this to be popular, let alone more so than Engineering An Awkward Romance.**

-HTTYD-

_"Heather?_  Our next door neighbour just fucked your ex-girlfriend?"

Hiccup nodded, still panicked as he peered through the peephole, seeing Heather was gone.

"I'm gonna go talk to Eret quickly."

"And say  _what_  exactly?"

He could hardly say "oh she knows me and Astrid are adoptive siblings, keep that on the down low would ya?". Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to think more calmly.

"That, if he hasn't mentioend his next door neighbours very distinctive name to her, that I would really appreciate it as me and Heather didn't end on great terms."

Astrid nodded, leaning up to kiss him before he left. Her lips always grounded him against the rest of the world. He wrapped an arm around her, basking in her comfort.

"You better get going, you'll be late for work."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

Hiccup hastened to the next door along, knocking it perhaps a little too loud in his haste not to risk being seen by Heather.

"Hiccup? Sup bud?"

"I'm late for work so I don't have time to explain properly. Was that girls name Heather?"

Eret nodded.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Did you say anything about us? Your neighbours?"

To Hiccups relief, he shook his head.

"We didn't really  _talk_ much."

"Ok. Can you make sure you, you know, don't mention us? Heather and I dated years ago and it didn't end well and I just don't want-"

Eret cut him off.

"You got it. No mention of the neighbours. Now go get to work, my sex life should not make you late. Catch you later buddy."

Right. Work. Hiccup smiled gratefully at his neighbour.

"Thank you."

After some slightly illegal speeds while driving, Hiccup made it to work just shy of the time he was meant to be there. Tuff wasn't on but Throk was in, looking very happy to see Hiccup there.

"Ah, the hero of the hour!"

"I'm here to make breakfast not rescue orphans from a well."

Throk chuckled, handing Hiccup his apron from the rack on the wall. Hiccup put it on, making his way to the food waiting to be prepared before the shop opened in half an hour.

"Is something troubling you, young Haddock?"

Hiccup shook his head, washing his hands before putting on kitchen gloves.

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I'm generally very good at noticing such things."

He sighed, focusing on prepping the bacon for breakfast sandwiches.

"Bumped into an ex. Was just a little jarring after moving away to get away from people in the first place."

Ah. Fuck. Hiccup had said more than he meant to.

"You moved to escape people in your life?"

"It's... complicated. We moved closer to Astrid's college but yeah, there was more to get away from than to come to. I better get on."

Hiccup forced himself to think about work, to not think about having his ex girlfriend only the other side of the wall when Hiccup had been in bed (and bath) with his sister. It wasn't easy, and he regularly found his mind wondering to it when he was meant to be focusing on customers. Thankfully, he managed not to mess up any orders or accidentally set someone on fire or cause major injuries, but his mind was still very much in another place entirely.

He got off shift at 2pm, trading off with Tuff as the lunch rush died down and heading out toward his car. He got in, started the engine and drove himself home. Astrid wouldn't be back until around six, which left Hiccup with over three hours to panic quietly to himself. Barely twenty minutes after he had gotten back and changed out of his uniform, there was a knock at the door. Still somewhat stressed out, Hiccups stomach roiled slightly, only to relax somewhat when he saw Eret through the peephole.

"Hey Eret. Come on in."

Eret stepped through the door, closing it behind him and it was clear he'd not been awake long from his hand clutching a Red Bull and the sleep still lingering around his eyes.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you about Heather."

His heart rate practically doubled.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

Eret stifled a yawn in his hand, slumping in a seat and rubbing his eyes.

"Look, I think I could really like this girl. I just wanted to know if there was something I should know about."

"L-like what?"

He paused for a mouthful of caffeine, then blinked some more sleep out of his eyes before answering Hiccup.

"You said it didn't end on good terms. I already know you seem pretty cool, so... was it her?"

Oh. Hiccup tried to come up with something that wasn't "I was sexually attracted to the sister I'm now in love with and living with". He drew a deep breath in.

"No. I uh... I had feelings for another girl and I wasn't very good to her."

"Ah. Well, we all make mistakes. You aren't gonna do that shit to Astrid are ya? Cus I really like having you as neighbours and her killing you would put a dent in that."

Hiccup felt a laugh burst out of him despite his nerves.

"Never. Astrid... she's  _it_ for me."

Eret grinned broadly, reaching out to slap Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Good man. If you wanna trade numbers, I'll text you whenever Heather is over to help you avoid her seeing you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't do drama, it'll help me too."

They exchanged mobile numbers, then sat chatting with the TV on in the background. He showed Eret some of his artwork, explaining how that was his actual job and the coffee shop was supplementary income since they moved out.

"So you draw, cook and make coffee so your girlfriend can go to college and not need a job too?"

"Yeah, but I was doing the drawing and the cooking before. Now I just know how to defeat Starbucks with a coffee maker."

Eret snorted, then asked if Hiccup would draw him a dragon.

"I can do that. When you get it will be impacted by how big a job it is."

"Like... that big?" Eret pointed at the A3 paper pad Hiccup had been sketching in "I'll put it up and everything, my walls are so bare but dragons man. So cool."

"Alright. What do you want it to be like?"

Eret tapped his chin and drank his energy drink, flipping through Hiccups portfolio.

"Something big and tough, like it could knock down a house with its head. And super tough and armoured. Then it'll remind me of my dad before he died."

The older man often talked pretty casually of having lost his father, making passing comments rather than having an indepth conversation about it. Hiccup took notes, already having an idea in his head for a dragon called 'Skullcrusher'.

"Hard headed, big and tough... heh, sounds a bit like my dad."

Eret chuckled, downing the last of his second Red Bull.

"Your fine lady will be back any minute, and I need to go make breakfast for dinner... or dinner for breakfast."

"That's fair. Thanks for coming to hang out and talk Eret."

"No problem."

Eret left to get ready for work and Hiccup checked they had a variety of drinks in the fridge in case Astrid brought Ruff home. He heard her voice outside, which meant she was definitely talking to  _someone._ When she opened the door, he saw someone who looked like a girl version of Tuff - his twin sister Ruff.

"Hey babe. I smell energy drinks, was Eret over?"

"Yep."

Astrid threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, beaming as the other girl made herself quite at home. Hiccup tried not to recoil as Ruff threw him a lecherous look.

"Tuff was right, he  _is_ tasty up close."

Hiccup felt his cheeks burn, immediately taking himself to hide in the kitchen as Astrid chuckled. She followed him, arms around his waist.

"Missed you. And don't worry, she's harmless."

"You better hope so or she's gonna kidnap me and keep me locked up in a dungeon."

"I'll visit."

He rolled his eyes but leant down to kiss her. He didn't realise how absolutely he had meant the comment to Eret earlier, but he knew Astrid was  _it_ for him. He could never feel this way about anyone but her, he just knew it. Astrid giggled a little as he nuzzled her cheek, reached around to squeeze his ass and grabbed drinks out of the fridge.

"We'll talk about Eret and Heather later, ok?"

"Ok. Am I making food for three?"

"Nah, me and Ruff agreed on ordering in so unless you want to cook for yourself we're having pizza for dinner."

"Pizza sounds good to me."

Hiccup avoided Ruff for a little while by claiming he had to do some washing, practically polishing the entire kitchen while they waited for their takeout to arrive.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm their neighbour Eret and I am very late for work."

As he came out, Ruff was scaring Eret while the door was open as Astrid got their food. Hiccup texted his friend a "sorry" to which Eret asked who in the name of Thor the scary pervert lady was. That girl had a  _look_ of pure predatoy hunger, Hiccup decided.

Ruff had her own pizza, which confused Hiccup until he saw she had  _every_ topping on it. He imagined the poor pizza makers trying to fit everything on and wondering if they had enough cheese. He and Astrid shared one, and she nuzzled up to his side afterwards in that contented space Astrid was always in with a full stomach.

"So Hiccup... is that really your name?"

"Uh, no but that's what everyone calls me."

Ruff rubbed her (rather strong-looking) jaw, apparently thinking deeply.

"Right. So Hiccup, Astrid said you're the best sex she's ever had. That true?"

Hiccup stayed calm.

That was a lie.

He floundered and stammered and looked to Astrid for help.

"He is, but he has this thing called  _modesty_ Ruff."

"Ah. Yeah I can't get on board with that. So are you as kinky as I bet Astrid totally is?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"I uh, I know Astrid probably doesn't mind but I'm not comfortable discussing my sex life with a stranger."

"No fun at all. Like my ex, he was always scared whenever me and my brother wanted to blow something up. Men! Honestly Astrid, we're better off without them."

"You realise your brother is a guy?"

Ruff faltered.

"Ah, you are correct my flaxen haired friend. Speaking of which, me and Tuff are meant to be going to put food colouring in our neighbours pool."

"You want a ride Ruff?"

"Nah, Tuff is here to get me."

She hadn't looked at her phone, barely even glanced at the clock on the wall but Hiccup was stunned to hear a horn beep outside.

"How did-"

"Twintuition! See you tomorrow Astrid!"

The strange girl upped and left, audibly complaining in the hall outside that 'the cute guy' wasn't there. Hiccup could only stare in shock as she left, though Astrid was against his side shaking with poorly suppressed laughter.

"Your friend is scary."

"Nah, she won't actually eat you alive. She just seems that way. Ruff did remind me though... maybe we should go visit mom and dad before it's too cold to go swimming?"

They hadn't been back to the Haddock homeland since moving; their mother was over at least twice a week and their father at least weekly, but between his work and Astrid's college and the thrill of being able to  _be_ with her, Hiccup hadn't been up to going back there yet. Astrid managed to understand that even when Hiccup didn't say anything specific, and only gently brought up going back there.

"Well, that depends. Are you going to behave and not try to get me caught out with a hard on in the pool?"

Astrid winked, tongue peeking out as she looked up at him mischievously.

"Well, I suppose I can behave. Sort of. I might still have to sneak a few touches in when nobody is looking. You're too irresistible."

Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly, slipping a hand under her t-shirt and Astrid hummed as he stroked her skin. How she found him irresistible would continue to mystify him, but he no longer questioned the truth in it. Insecurity wouldn't improve their relationship. He leant down and nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss on the skin there and she shivered pleasantly. Astrid undid the top two buttons of his casual shirt, revealing the skin beneath with a couple of faded bruises from her ever-eager teeth that she leant forward to press her lips to.

His phone - with a specific ringtone to alert him it was their parents now - began to trill, forcing the two apart with sighs of frustration. He left his hand on Astrid's lower back, but the other went to answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Henry! How are you two doing?"

He opted not to tell his mother she had cock-blocked him.

"Uh, yeah, just resting after some socialising and some pizza. How about you two?"

"Well, we both miss you both terribly."

Hiccup felt a lump form in his throat.

"We miss you too mom. Dad too."

"We were wondering when you both would be free to come home- ah, that is, come back here for the evening? Perhaps even the night? You still have your rooms here."

Astrid couldn't have failed to listen in anyway with how close she was to him, but she was intently eavesdropping all the same.

"Hang on mom, I'm gonna put you on speaker so Astrid can hear you" he clicked it on "when are we free Astrid?"

"Weekends really. I'm at college in the week and Hiccup works."

"Friday it is then?"

It wasn't really a question, but they responded like it was one all the same.

"Yeah. Friday it is mom."

She was ecstatic, gushing about getting them home again. Hiccup suspected the suddeness had left Valka with empty nest syndrome. They chatted for a little while, then she hung up to go take Toothless for his walk.

They were both a little nervous to be going back - it was one thing to behave for a couple of hours while they were visiting in their home. Going back to the home they grew up in together, the home they had first fallen into bed together, to perform the brother and sister innocent routine for their parents... it wouldn't be easy. Still, they missed their parents terribly, and their pets, and their home.

"We can handle not having sex in every room for a day and a half. Especially to see Stormfly and Cloudjumper and Toothless."

"It's more than that Astrid. It's not holding your hand and not kissing you because I feel like it. And sleeping alone. I'm not even sure I remember how."

Astrid sighed, nuzzling his cheek and stroking his collarbone. It was oddly soothing.

"I know babe, but its one night and don't forget that its for mom and dad."

"Yeah. Until then... bed?"

She giggled, biting lightly at the base of his neck and holding on tight when Hiccup lifted her up and carried her toward their bed. The intimacy between them continued to astound and enthrall him, Astrid's responses as he mapped her body with his hands and mouth burning into his skin to settle deep in his bones. The sheer heat in her touch was addictive as she touched him in return, marking him, claiming him.

They were  _so_ compatible, already knew everything about each other after growing up together for twenty years. Little about Astrid could surprise him anymore... except maybe how feral she could be in bed.

"It's Wednesday now... so we still have tomorrow too."

Astrid murmured against his chest, having curled up there in their joint haze of satisfaction to tap her fingers in time with his racing heart.

"True."

Mother Nature put a slight dent in Astrid's point the next day as she got her period, but she laughed through the onset of cramps and said that it would at least ensure they didn't misbehave the next night when they were at their parents house. Hiccup still hugely appreciated the fact they would be free to sleep in the same bed, no worries about being caught. They puttered about with kisses and touches over breakfast, Astrid pillowing her head on his leg for a few minutes before she had to get up and get ready for college. Hiccup was off work, intending to spend the day on drawing Eret a dragon; he had just finished an Illustration job and so his time was his own for a few hours.

Hiccup walked her to the door, hearing his phone vibrate in the living room but figuring it could wait thirty seconds while he said goodbye to Astrid. She leant up and kissed him as he unlocked the latch over her shoulder.

"See you later."

"Mmm. Love you."

"Love you too."

The door opened fully, Astrid stepped out.

And stopped dead.

"Astrid?"

The voice sent chills down Hiccup's spine.

"Oh. Hi Heather."

"W-what are you doing here? Are you his-  _Hiccup?_ "

Oh. Oh no.

-HTTYD-

**Oh look more angst**

**also an effectively smut free chapter. Just to switch it up here.**


	16. Chapter 16

**At the latest, I expect this to be done by 25-30 chapters but it could be sooner or later, I'm not good at sticking to things like that.**

-HTTYD-

"So, what, you two live next to my boyfriend?"

Eret had a panicked expression on his face behind Heather.

"I'm sorry, she only just told me she was coming over for something she forgot and I did text you but obviously you hadn't seen it yet."

Heather turned between Hiccup and Eret, face writ with suspicion.

"Were you helping him avoid me?"

Eret shrugged, clearly caught out.

"He said it didn't end well for you two and so I figured you wouldn't want to see him and his girlfriend either "

**_Oh no._ **

Heather's face changed colour three or four times.

"That's not his girlfriend, that's his-"

Astrid tackled Heather, dragging her backwards until they were all behind the safety of their front door. Eret must have been very confused.

"Why does he think you two are a  _couple?"_

The two shared a look, realising it was inevitable. Astrid turned to the door first.

"Eret, stop loitering and come in. Might as well eavesdrop in person."

Sure enough, their neighbour stumbled through the front door, looking confused.

"He thinks we're a couple because... well, we are."

Heather went a peculiar shade of green, shaking her head. Eret still hadn't gotten the vital information yet.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"I guess they neglected to mention they are brother and sister?"

Eret joined in on horrified expressions, Hiccup's insides wanting to curl in on themselves. He didn't care what they thought, but he cared what their parents thought and Heather knew them, could go straight there and tell them.

"That true?"

"Yeah. My parents adopted Astrid as a baby, because they thought they couldn't have kids. Then I came along. Note the lack of family resemblance."

"Oh,  _adopted_ sister. That's... a little less disturbing. I guess. Isn't it still illegal though?"

"No."

Hiccup answered immediately, and Astrid tacked on.

"We checked."

"Do your parents know?"

Hiccup hesitated; if they lied, it wasn't fair to Eret and it would - clearly - come back to bite them. But Heather would drive straight to their house and tell their parents, he was certain. Taking a deep sigh, he felt Astrid take his hand. He could- no,  _they_ could do this.

"No. That's the main reason we moved, besides Astrid going to college."

Heather punched him.

In fairness, Hiccup sort of felt he had earnt that. Eret pulled her off, and Hiccup had to do the same for Astrid as she prepared to probably claw Heather's eyes out or tear out her throat. Astrid was unpredictable like that.

"Astrid, leave it!"

"I'll kill her!"

Hiccup tightened his arms around hers, knowing that if Astrid  _really_  wanted to she could overpower him but he did his best.

"You make me sick! Guess I know why you dumped me after getting me into bed huh?"

That made him feel guilty - she was  **right.** Completely, awfully right and Hiccup had been horrible to do that to her. Astrid stopped struggling, so Hiccup loosened his arms.

"Yes. I was trying to get over something I didn't think I could have. And I used you to do it. I know that was wrong, and I still feel bad now for that. I can't make it right Heather, but I can't apologise for loving Astrid either."

Astrid relaxed further into him, twisting to wrap her arm around his waist and glaring at Heather in a clear 'yep he's mine now' stance.

"And I've never felt like I shouldn't love him."

"So if I go tell all this to your parents, that would be fine right?"

Heather was still looking ready to kill, and Eret was torn between watching her posture and staring in shock at the fact his neighbours were both siblings and lovers.

"No, it wouldn't. But I can't stop you."

She seemed surprised by Hiccup's apathy; he knew them finding out was inevitable, though he had hoped to put it off for a while longer.

"This is just twisted. You do know that right?"

"Why is it?"

Astrid grew bored of being silent.

"You're brother and sister!"

"We love each other. There's no law against that."

Astrid's eyes flicked to the wall, checking the clock.

"Babe, I gotta go."

"Oh, right. Go. Don't be late for college."

She leant up and kissed him in full view, apologies in her eyes for leaving him to deal with the problematic situation but Hiccup wanted her to go do her thing. Her life shouldn't be disrupted for something Hiccup still definitely took the onus of 'blame' for. If he'd had better self control that night in bed when Astrid said he could stay stop, none of this would be happening.

But he didn't, because he needed Astrid like he needed air.

Heather was still staring, horrified, at where Astrid had walked off after kissing Hiccup like a lover not a sister.

"How do you even... how do you live with yourself?"

He sighed, rubbing his sore jaw where Heather had punched him.

"Surprisingly well. Look, you aren't going to get answers that satisfy you. Astrid and I are together, we have been for months and will continue to be whether you go to our parents or not. So... can you just make a decision so I can work out how to deal with that? Otherwise, you should go get what you came for. Eret, you can stay or go. Your choice."

Hiccup turned his back, heading to get ice for his face. His front door slammed loudly a few seconds after he opened the freezer, leaving him gritting his teeth against the sudden sound before icing his sore cheek and chin.

There was a tentative knock at the door about five minutes later. Hiccup checked through the peephole, finding Eret shuffling his feet awkwardly. He opened the door, vaguely surprised the man was back.

"I woulda stayed but Heather needed to get the keychain she left behind for work out of my place. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He let Eret in, heading back through holding the tea towel full of ice to his face.

"So what can I do for you? Heather beat you to the punch if you wanna hit me. Literally."

The other man shook his head, scratching at the morning stubble clouding his jaw.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend that it's not the freakiest shit I've heard all year, but... I know you tei, I've seen you together and you're happy. You've probably had all the conversations about this there can be, with yourself and with each other. You're my friend, and friends are happy for their friends."

Hiccup was somewhat surprised, almost forgetting his face throbbing in pain - Heather had a mean right hook - as he stared at Eret.

"You... you're ok with this?"

"Its crazy, but hey we live in a crazy world. You gotta hide it from enough people, I'm not about that nonsense. Just... don't bring it up all the time ok? I don't wanna get used to it slipping into conversation or gods know what I'll end up saying at work."

He nodded eagerly, unsure if Eret's acceptance was a hallucination caused by the pain in his cheek or something.

"Right. Ok then."

"So, were you busy today?"

"No. I was actually about to start on your dragon when..."

Hiccup gestured vaguely toward the door, Eret's face lighting with understanding.

"Oh. Cool. I'm gonna drink Red Bull and annoy you from your sofa if that's ok."

That was kind of what Eret did when they hung out any other time. Hiccup couldn't quite believe he was acting no different at all for what had happened.

"S-sure. I can get kind of absorbed while I'm drawing though so I might not hear everything you say."

Eret nodded, mostly to himself and vanished for a minute to retrieve his energy drinks - Hiccup dreaded to think what they were doing to his insides - before letting himself back in and settling on the sofa before Hiccup had even gone to get his pencils and paper.

"Right. Ok. Drawing."

Hiccup eventually remembered to put down the now soggy tea towel, dried his hands and collected his things to sit up at the table with. The lighting wasn't ideal but this wasn't a job for money, just a piece for a friend so Hiccup didn't worry for every single inch of quality. He worked in near silence for the better part of two hours, Eret occasionally garnering his attention to show him something funny on the TV but mostly they shared companiable silence. It was remarkably comfortable and seemingly unaffected by the earlier revelation.

"Can I see yet?"

"Sure but it's nowhere near finished and doesn't look very impressive at all."

Eret peered over, eyeing the lines Hiccup had finished and seeing gaps where he had changed his mind, the tiny swatches of colour to remind Hiccup how he would fill it in, only a couple of lines marked over in black ink to give them a more prominent appearance.

"I think it looks plenty impressive. Is that the head?"

"Sort of. I'm still deciding how to incorporate the head to the body so that might be the neck there."

"I'm sure that makes perfect sense to you, the artist. So I'm just gonna suggest lunch and say nothing else since it makes no sense to me."

Checking his watch, Hiccup realised his stomach was growling and decided lunch was a good idea.

"Is that a not subtle hint you want me to feed you?"

Eret feigned innocence.

"I live on whatevers quick, you can cook. Sue me for wanting the variation... and the deliciousness."

Hiccup laughed to himself as he obligingly headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two. Eret was almost as enthusiastic about Hiccup's cooking as Astrid at times, although Hiccup was certain Eret never had and never would give him head because of a good cake.

"What times Astrid due back?"

"Uh, three. Later if she opts to track Heather down and kill her. Which is a distinct possibility."

Eret snorted, but then his face turned all the more serious.

"Do you plan on telling your parents some day?"

"Yeah. Just... this is pretty new.  _Eve_

_ntually_  I want to ask them to let us petition to dissolve Astrid's adoption."

"Huh? Why? If it's legal and all?"

"So I can marry her. There are no laws against us being together or having kids and so on, but we would need proof of a dissolution to get married."

The other man nodded to himself, stabbing his fork into a piece of the leftover cherry pie he had found in the fridge.

"Makes sense. What if they don't let you?"

"Astrid can do it without their permission. It would just take a lot longer."

Hiccup sipped at his tea, fiddling with his pencil as he prepared to go back to drawing. Eret chewed thoughtfully, poking at a stray piece of cherry with his cutlery.

"If they don't know, why do they think you moved out together?"

"Astrid moved for the college she wanted, I moved so she wouldn't be alone and because we felt we were getting too old to live at home. Astrid spent a few years taking care of our sick grandpa, so she put off college. Mom thought it was a great idea, dad wasn't sold but we wanted not to be scared of getting caught all the time."

"Who made the first move?"

Hiccup's cheeks flushed as he remembered Astrid touching him in his 'sleep', deciding not to mention that one.

"Astrid. After  _months_  of 'testing' me, wearing these shorts that hadn't fit her for two years and just finding excuses to touch me or try to fluster me."

Eret was curious, and Hiccup remembered Astrid saying friends talked about this stuff. At the frustrated tone Hiccup used describing the torture, he started laughing.

"I can totally imagine her trying all sorts of underhanded tactics to wind you up."

"You have no idea. Summer basically involved me hiding erections in the swimming pool while Astrid splashed about in not a lot."

"You have a swimming pool?"

Shrugging slightly, Hiccup nodded.

"Maybe?"

"That is pretty cool. Anyway, finish my dragon. We can talk more later."

As if that was that, Eret laid down on the sofa and dozed intermittently - Hiccup could tell because he laughed at the tv sometimes and yet there were occasional snores. He made good progress on the dragon over the next couple of hours, all the linework done and inked over, nearly half the colour put in with Eret's easy company to stop there being an oppressive silence filled with worry pressing in on him.

Astrid came home at three, not covered in blood or hiding from a high speed police chase so Hiccup reckoned Heather was presently still breathing.

"Hey babe. Is he alive?"

"Yep. If you listen you can hear him snore."

"I don't snore!'

"Eret, we share a wall. Don't lie to yourself."

Draping herself over Hiccup's lap, Astrid buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders like they had been apart for days, not hours.

"I spent all day waiting for an ominous phone call."

The words were slightly muffled by his neck, but Hiccup caught them all the same.

"Me too. Either Heather didn't tell them or they are waiting for us to go over tomorrow for an interrogation. I favour the first... dad isn't the waiting type."

"Mmm. Good point."

Astrid resurfaced, kissing him gently and sighing deeply. Hiccup cradled her securely, so undeniably happy to see her again after a tense day starting with Heather's appearance.

"I can only assume since he's here that Eret's ok with.. yanno, us?"

"Yeah. He's cool."

That finally won a smile from her beautiful lips, lips Hiccup couldn't help but lean over and taste again. Astrid cupped his face, holding him there as they kissed and he felt impossibly treasured in that instance.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She nuzzled his nose, smiling sweetly and giving him butterflies.

"You finish your picture, I'm gonna get changed and bug Eret for a bit."

Hiccup nodded as Astrid hopped off his lap, heading to their room and coming out in her usual lounging attire of one of  _his_  t-shirts over some comfortable bottoms. She ran a hand through his hair on her way past, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine before plopping down next to Eret and stealing the TV remote.

They stayed that way for another hour, Eret's dragon finally finished and Hiccups hand screamed in relief that it was over; he didn't like digital colouring as much and tried to do it by hand whenever possible but  **damn** the cramps.

"Eret! Meet Skullcrusher."

Eret took the paper in awe, tracing the beefy body with plates of armour covering much of it, noting the defined horn on the front of it's firm, solid head. Hiccup had even signed the bottom, though it was just two H's overlapping each other. Distinctive enough without actually writing his daft name.

"This is amazing!"

"I'm very glad you like it. It's one of a kind so treat it well."

"I will. I need to get it framed and put it pride of place... thanks Hiccup."

"No problem buddy."

Eret left shortly after under guise of wanting to sleep but Hiccup was fairly sure he was giving the couple time to talk about their day. Astrid immediately curled up in Hiccup's lap, purring quietly when he untied her hair and ran his fingers through it. They slotted together so well, fitting like jigsaw pieces. Soft kisses tingled on his neck, intended more for comfort and contact than arousal.

"What if they know?"

"Then we deal with it. They won't separate us Astrid, I promise."

"You swear?"

Hiccup knew that unsurety in her voice was directly down to him, to Hiccup's own feelings of guilt.

"I swear."

He held up his pinkie finger and Astrid giggled cutely as she met it with her own. They kissed softly, then moved to make dinner with Astrid stealing tastes and periodically hugging him from behind. She was feeling tactile it seemed.

Hiccup lay in bed that night with Astrid curled up on his chest, watching her sleep and wondering why they had to make so many choices about their relationship that nobody else did. He was half-dreading the next day, as badly as he wanted to see their pets and their parents, Hiccup wasn't totally convinced he wasn't about to be killed by their father for defiling his sister.

As he watched her smile to herself in her sleep, warmth blossomed in Hiccup's chest, drowning out fear and nerves and anything but happiness. He knew whenever he looked at her.

Astrid was worth it all.

-HTTYD-

**On and on and on we gooo**

**Where it ends**

**None of you knowww**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo, I am constantly tickled by the response to this story! I appreciate you all!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup woke to the pleasant feeling of Astrid nuzzling his neck, kissing his jaw as she rubbed his bare chest.

"Morning you."

"Mmm. You moved and stopped hugging me so I had to wake you."

Chuckling, Hiccup turned on his side a little and held his arms open. Astrid made a soft happy noise and burrowed in, sighing contentedly now she was back in his hold.

"Better?"

"Mmm. I don't have to get up for college for another hour. I wasn't wasting it."

Hiccup nuzzled the back of her neck sleepily, placing a kiss at the top of her spine and Astrid purred.

"Don't blame you."

Astrid sighed, reaching to lace her fingers through his where his hand rested on her stomach.

"Don't wanna not sleep with you tonight."

"Me either. But it's one night love, not forever."

They adamantly refused to move until an alarm went off, but Hiccup knew they were both awake. Both scared that when they went to their parents house after work and college that evening, there would be some kind of unraveling of their life as they knew it.

"I finish at two, what time are you in work til?"

"Three but I don't leave til ten. So I'll put my overnight bag together before I go, you can do yours when you get back from college."

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan."

Astrid squeezed his hand, swinging her legs round to get into a seated position and stretching. Hiccup watched the pale expanse of her back, reaching out to run a hand down her spine. Astrid arched and hummed, turning back to throw him a sleepy, soft smile. Shaking her hair out of the loose braid she slept with it in, Astrid's hair fell down in soft waves that she would wash out before being re-braided.

Hiccup got up specifically to run his fingers through the tempting tresses, enjoying the low, throaty sound Astrid let out as he did so.

"Stop that or I'll get back in bed and refuse to let you go to work. Just stay and play with my hair."

Chuckling, Hiccup leant over and kissed her shoulder, then moved away.

"I do apologise. On you go."

Hiccup was a gentleman, allowing Astrid in the bathroom first while he got on with sorting out a small bag containing his laptop, then clean underwear, pyjamas and socks. The only other thing he really needed was his phone charger, but he'd use that when he got home so it was pointless to pack yet.

Breakfast was quiet, sedate as they ate their food and held hands across the table. Their parents wouldn't change their relationship, ultimately, regardless of what they thought of it. But Hiccup knew he and Astrid would both be happier if they weren't completely rejected by Stoick and Valka.

"I better get going."

"Can't you stay where I can kiss you?"

Astrid giggled, leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Tempting babe. But then you won't go to work."

"Mmm. True. Love you."

"Love you too babe."

Astrid headed off, leaving Hiccup bereft of her beautiful smiles and that way she nestled perfectly in his arms. He sighed to himself as he immediately missed her, then decided he ought to get into his work uniform and think about turning up for his shift.

"Hiccup! Hey! Keep an eye on that chicken sandwich over there, I swear I saw it move."

"Thanks Tuff, I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

Bemused, Hiccup grabbed his apron from the rack and headed in to the kitchen, knowing he was expected to have a start on the lunch offerings before he took over from Tuff on the tills at twelve. He could only assume Throk put Tuff on mostly morning shifts because everyone was too tired to notice how strange he was.

Not many seemed to want an entire (and wrong) story about how to rear chickens on an isolated island when they were trying to buy a coffee and a sandwich.

"H! Good to see you!"

"Morning Throk. I've done the ready for toasting ones, just about to knock up the fresh."

Hiccup no longer wanted to visit other coffee shops now he worked in one, only satisfied with the hygiene of a store he had personally cleaned and seen others clean. Plus he knew what went into the food, making half of it himself. It wasn't a huge place, but the quality food and good prices did them well.

"Good man! I'll be doing the boring office bit, shout if you need me."

Throk left to keep up with the admin side of things, leaving Hiccup to focus more on bread than dread for the evening.

He couldn't say what Heather would do, because he didn't know her all that well. They had broken up after a short, messy relationship that was his awful and desperate attempt to get past his feelings for Astrid. She could well be vindictive enough to go straight to their parents. She could even be devious enough to wait and leave them twisting.

He didn't know.

He didn't like not knowing.

Work seemed to flash by, suddenly three o'clock ticking in as he was relieved by Scott and sent home. Home was where Astrid was, so Hiccup didn't need much of a nudge in that direction. By the time he got back, Astrid had their overnight bags piled next to where she was laying on the sofa throwing popcorn at Eret.

"He was getting up as I got home and since you weren't here to keep me company I made him come over."

He moved to plug his phone in, watching Eret pick popcorn out of his vest. Astrid sat up and let Hiccup sink into the sofa behind her before promptly lying on him instead, smiling up at him as their hands interlocked.

"Don't suppose you've heard from Heather?"

"Nope. We broke up... if you can call it that, when I said I didn't have a problem with you two."

"Oh man, I never meant to make you feel like you had to choose."

Eret waved his hand dismissively.

"Even if I hadn't been ok with it, it would have made being neighbours real awkward. I mean I see why she was upset, but you two just...  _click._  Can't argue with what I'm seeing."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile; he and Astrid did just click. They slotted together like jigsaw pieces, complimenting each other perfectly. He fell in love with her smile all over again every single day.

"Still, I'm sorry you were put in that situation because of me."

"Ah, it's alright. I can't date a girl who punches that hard, I'm too much of an ass. I'd end up in hospital."

Hiccup was still  _feeling_  that punch, though amazingly it hadn't bruised visibly. It was tender to the touch, but Astrid had been careful to avoid it without him saying a word.

"Nah, you're not that bad. A few black eyes at most. Any girl hits you, you come tell me and I'll kick her ass if you don't feel you can hit her back. Hiccup still won't let me go kill Heather."

"She had the right to be upset. My behaviour was less than gentlemanly."

Astrid growled.

"Doesn't mean she's allowed to hurt you."

Hiccup squeezed her hand, silently thanking her for caring so much but not denying the truth of how he acted. He didn't want Astrid pretending he was perfect - it was far better to be accepted including ones flaws, he knew.

"So, have you decided what you'll do if she went and told them?"

"Be honest. I'll never deny I love Astrid."

"Same here. It's just one of those unpleasant things you put off as long as possible. Like the dentists, or cleaning up after baking."

"I do that anyway."

"Hush. I clean the plates."

Hiccup couldn't help laughing at that.

"Eating the cake doesn't count as cleaning."

"Totally does."

Astrid grinned, making his heart flutter in his chest.

"Now you're back to entertain the lady, I'm gonna go take a shower and just generally wake up. Drop us a text if you wanna be left alone or whatever when you come back."

Eret yawned, stretched and took himself home leaving the two alone again. Astrid didn't look the slightest bit sheepish for dragging a barely-awake Eret into their living room for amusement while Hiccup was working.

"Missed you babe."

"Missed you too."

Astrid pushed herself into a seated position, leaning over to kiss Hiccup and he happily fell into her, never feeling more at home than he did with Astrid's body against his, her mouth soft on his own.

"Suppose we should think about going."

Astrid hummed, sitting on his lap and curling into his chest, letting out a little contented sound when he put his arms around her.

"In a minute."

Hiccup smiled to himself, happy to hold Astrid as long as she wanted. They stayed that way for a while, only seperating when his phone trilled over on the side table it was charging on.

"How come mom always phones you?"

"Because you're always forgetting to charge it. Or you used to. I don't think mom knows you intentionally have it charged so you can engage in sexting me from college."

Astrid winked, leaning up to nip his jaw before letting him move to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Henry! Are you two on your way yet?"

"Not yet, our neighbour was over keeping Astrid company and he stayed for a bit."

He didn't like lying, but it was an almost truth. He just skipped the part about long cuddles with Astrid.

"So will you be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, we can start leaving in a few. See you soon mom."

"Indeed. See you soon son!"

They hung up, leaving Hiccup wondering if he could read anything in to the rather short, almost curt conversation he'd had with his mother.

"Hey, you pack your swim gear?"

"Uh, no? I hadn't really planned on swimming."

"I did. Pack your trunks handsome."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he headed for 'his' room, then stopped.

"Can you swim when you're on your period? I mean, I'm no expert."

"Yep."

Apparently Hiccup wasn't to avoid awkward erections while Astrid wore not a lot around their parents. It was probably going to be even worse now, now Hiccup was intimately familiar with the skin on show as much as the skin covered. Sighing in a sort of fond exasperation, Hiccup packed his rashguard vest and swim trunks - knowing his luck, the sun would come out if he didn't take the vest and he'd get burnt again.

Astrid decided she wanted another cuddle before they left, which Hiccup obligingly offered (and absolutely enjoyed) before they headed out of their little sanctuary home. They took Hiccup's car, mostly because Astrid hated driving longer than twenty minutes and she was obsessed with a game on her phone that day. Obsessions came and went with Astrid.

As he drove, Astrid periodically cheered or swore at her phone, almost launching it out of the window eventually before she gave up on whatever she was playing.

"You know, we've never had sex in a car before."

Hiccup had to really focus not to crash as she came out with that; despite the weight of the day, Astrid's words had a still potent effect on him.

"And today is  _not_  the day that will change."

"Spoilsport."

"I'll write an I.O.U if it'll make you behave today "

"I hope you know I'm holding you to that."

"I expect nothing less from you milady."

Hiccup found himself smiling as Astrid took his free hand, squeezing it between her own and rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand as he coasted along straight roads, only forcing himself to let go when he needed both hands to steer. He unconsciously slowed down closer to their family home, rapping his thumbs on the wheel as nerves began to build.

"Relax babe. Moms gonna notice your tense the second she lays eyes on us."

"I'm trying. I just feel like I should have prepared a speech for if they know."

"I hereby admit to banging my sister and liking it. She's pretty fond of it herself. Then duck and run cus dad will probably hit harder than Heather did."

"Reassuring."

Astrid smiled, squeezing his hand again. They couldn't even kiss before leaving the car, as anyone could see them outside their parents home - including their parents. They could be watching like hawks through the window.

"Love you Hiccup."

"Love you too."

They got out of the car, grabbing their bags from the back seats and sharing a look as they approached the door. It opened before they got there, suddenly besieged by hugs from their ridiculously tall mother and her equally ridiculously long limbs.

"Hello to you too mom!"

"Oh hush, I've missed you both."

"You only saw us like a week ago."

"Yes, but you're never here pottering about morning and night and I miss you terribly."

Chivvied into the house, Hiccup took a deep breath before he approached the room Stoick the Vast was sat at a table looking rather sombre at. He brightened when he saw then, throwing massive arms around Hiccup and crushing his lungs flat to his spine. Astrid was next, but then the sombre mood returned as their parents sat at the table.

Then followed four words guaranteed to terrify anyone.

"We need to talk."

-HTTYD-

***crawls back under rock from when writing Engineering An Awkward Romance***

**Also, hit 120 followers while writing this chapter! Just... Wow!**

**Although something I've noticed more amongst HTTYD fandom than any other... way more followers than favouriters. Do you guys reserve your hearts or something?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't know how long this was on hiatus for. I don't know much of anything anymore. But hey, let's finish this. Or try to.**

-HTTYD-

"We need to talk."

Hiccup wanted to throw himself down and confess all.

He kept his cool.

Mostly.

"About what?"

He was thankful Astrid asked; he didn't trust his voice. Both Stoick and Valka looked a little nervous and Hiccups heart rate doubled. His palms were sweaty and his stomach twisted a little.

"The thing is kids..."

"We're getting a divorce."

Whatever Hiccup had been expecting, it hadn't been  _that._

"You're  _what?"_

"We know this may have come as a shock, but your father and I have known for a while we weren't happy together."

He was still reeling from the announcement but apparently they had their explanations at the ready too.

"No big fights or anything... we just feel life is too short to be settlin' for something that isn't working anymore."

Hiccup had always assumed their marriage was perfect, but perhaps in the years of distraction due to his feelings for Astrid, he'd failed to notice something more going on under the surface. Now he really felt bad for being so wrapped up in his own head.

"What does that mean for us? Are you gonna move to seperate houses? Will we have specified dad days and mom days? Where will these guys live?"

Astrid indicated their pets, visibly more distressed than Hiccup was. Astrid was able to rationalise and hold back feelings better than Hiccup was, but when she couldn't suppress it she came across more emotional than most.

"They'll stay here with your mother. This place means more to her than me, and there'll be no messy arguments about who gets what. We're still friends and we still care about each other, we're just not sittin' well as a couple. Now you two are all grown up, flying the nest and what not, we thought it time we told ya."

Hiccup could tell when his dad was emotional; his thick accent changed the way his words ended and it had dulled in the years not spent in Scotland. It still started to assert itself when he was emotional though, even now.

"Wow."

He couldn't think what else to say.

"I can't believe this!"

There was something intensely, youthfully innocent about the way Astrid stamped her foot and turned toward her bedroom; even though she no longer lived in it. Their parents both looked unsure and Valka made to go after her, but Hiccup held up his hand.

"Let me. I know why she's upset."

He was lying, but he selfishly wanted to be the one comforting her. They nodded, watching rather sadly as Hiccup headed up after Astrid. She was sat on her old bed, arms folded across her chest and a rather heartbroken look on her face.

"Go away."

Hiccup pushed the door closed behind him, crossing the room in a couple of strides to sit next to her. Astrid pointedly looked away from him, but Hiccup was undeterred.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing."

"Right. That's why you absolutely didn't just leave in a clearly upset state."

Astrid sighed, body language completely shifting as she dropped her arms and leant in to Hiccup's side.

"I guess I'm a little sensitive to the fact I always assumed they were perfect together. I always thought how I would model future relationships on them, that if I was  _half_  as happy as they were I'd consider it a success. Now..."

Hiccup slid an arm around Astrid, nuzzling at her hair and kissing her temple. She relaxed a little more.

"Me too. But... we  _are_  happy together. We don't have to model on anyone but each other. And just because they're calling it quits  **now**  doesn't mean the last twenty odd years count for nothing. We have happy memories, we were raised by amazing people. Now it's their turn to go find what they need to be as happy as  _us."_

Astrid huffed, but turned and embraced Hiccup properly.

"I forgot how good you are at knowing exactly what I need to hear."

Hiccup let her hug it out, offering comfort simply with his presence until Astrid felt better. Soft footsteps, too soft to be their fathers, sounded outside the door. Siblings hugging wasn't scandalous, so Hiccup felt no need to move as their mom came into the room. He  _did_  wonder how long she might have been listening in.

"Are you ok darling?"

Astrid nodded, not letting go of Hiccup yet but they shifted to let Valka join the hug on Astrid's other side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Astrid finally breaking the silence.

"Life is too short not to do what makes you happy."

That carried multiple meanings, meant different things to them and their mother.

Or so he thought.

"I quite agree."

Hiccup watched on in shock as their mother reached for Astrid's free hand and placed it on Hiccup's where it rested on his leg. She squeezed her hand over both of theirs, patting it and then standing up.

"Mom?"

She didn't immediately look round to Astrid, instead staring at some apparently fascinating part of the wall opposite. Hiccup barely breathed for a minute. Eventually, Valka turned and smiled at her two children sat on the bed.

"As you said, life is too short."

With that, she left the room and Hiccup had the strongest feeling they shouldn't talk about what happened beyond the door. Instead, he looked at their joined hands, then at Astrid.

"Did she just-"

"I think so. Best not to bring it up over dinner though."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"I think we should let mom bring it up again. That way we can be sure, and she can... process, I guess."

"Good call little bro."

Hiccup tried to suppress the way his breath hitched, but Astrid knew what shameful effect those words had on him. He shifted as his jeans tightened slightly, but he stilled Astrid's questing hand. She didn't push, probably sensing his reticence given the news they had just gotten. They kissed slowly, deeply.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The prospect of his dad seeing was plenty encouragement to Hiccup's groin to settle, so he was able to return downstairs with a modicum of dignity and Astrid's kiss fizzling on his lips. He had to fight the dopey smile that thought engineered.

Their father couldn't cook much better than their mother, but Stoick could make a few dishes rather well and the heavy, warming chilli con carne managed to ease even the somewhat awkward silence that seemed the only response to finding out their parents were splitting up.

Hiccup felt like he had gained half a stone in the buttery garlic bread alone, and ended up pushing much of his his chocolate mint ice cream over to Astrid, who eagerly finished the melting confection. She would periodically nudge his leg with her own under the table, which was just enough to stop Hiccup visibly sulking after getting so used to their intimate, private mealtimes.

They retired to the living room afterwards with heavy bellies and a mix of alcoholic drinks for everyone but Hiccup - he couldn't drink on an overly full stomach, it tended to not end well. He sipped his hot chocolate proudly.

"So... when are you planning to move out? So we can make sure we're available to help and stuff."

Hiccup asked, watching his father scratch his huge beard.

"Ah, probably next month. I've already found me a place close to where I work, just waiting to finalise all that legal stuff. I'll tell ya when I have a date."

Astrid tapped her nails on the side of her beer bottle, thinking.

"How long have you guys been unhappy?"

Their mother took that one, and for the first time Hiccup noticed how they didn't sit close like they used to; their father took the enormous armchair specially selected to hold his weight, while Valka sat on the one Hiccup had taken many naps in growing up.

"I wouldn't say we're terribly sad. More... stagnant. We don't  _gel_  like we did before."

"Ok. I just... I'm trying to get my head around this is all."

"Of course."

They talked in considerable depth about it all for what felt like days but was likely only an hour or so, a few biscuits and more hot chocolate around the kitchen table before they retired to their rooms for the night. Hiccup felt almost at a loss without Astrid next to him, missing her quiet breathing and her limbs tangled with his. The bed smelled too sterile, lacked her scent on the sheets and her hair tickling his face.

"Hiccup? You awake?"

Astrid peered around his door that had been left slightly ajar in hopes of that exact event, padding in when he sat up and smiled at her. The lack of light did nothing to dull the beauty of her, long blonde hair loose around her shoulders and back, cute vest and bottoms covered in moon and stars. She slid beneath the covers he held open in invitation, nestling into Hiccups arms and comforting him with the steady pulse of her heartbeat against his side.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too. I better set an alarm if you're staying."

"Ugh, early mornings."

Hiccup's hand hovered over his phone in question.

"You choose; a lie in or sleeping in here with me."

Astrid growled, then burrowed in tighter against his side.

"I hate mornings."

There was his answer he supposed, setting his alarm in order for Astrid to leave his bed before they were caught. It was oddly reminiscent of how they started. Hiccup played his fingers through her loose hair, trailing over her bare shoulder and Astrid hummed happily, breathing starting to slow as she drifted off. He almost decided not to sleep, wanted to stay awake and watch how beautiful she was but Hiccup knew he had all the time in the world to appreciate that - he needed all the sleep he could get to deal with Astrid's mischief around their parents tomorrow.

Because there was no way she was going to  _behave._  It was  _Astrid_  after all.

Her hand fisted in his pyjama top - Hiccup daren't risk being caught without something covering the bite marks and bruises littering his torso. He smiled to himself at how she ensured he would go nowhere even as she slept. Astrid was too cute for words sometimes.

The alarm stirring them was brutal, but the fact Astrid was sleep-soft and in his arms undoubtedly softened the blow of it. She wriggled up and kissed his cheek, grumbling as she sat up.

"In future you can sneak into my room. Then I can go back to sleep. M'cold."

"Sorry love. If you want we can get up now and go snuggle on the sofa until they get up."

Despite being sleepy, Astrid visibly brightened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Go get dressed and stuff, I'll meet you down there."

She practically skipped out and Hiccup heard her patter down the hallway toward the bathroom. It was an easy enough excuse to be out of bed. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the chill that waited beyond the warm nest he and Astrid had shared. It wasn't as bad as he expected, especially for the early hour and Hiccup suspected it was going to be an unseasonably warm day that meant he couldn't escape swimming.

He dressed quickly, left his room when he heard Astrid's door closing again to quickly pee, brush his teeth and wash his face. His stubble was not yet beginning to fill out to the ridiculous mess that couldn't be called a beard, so he could put off shaving until they were back home.

Home. It had become a strange word for him. Home was wherever Astrid was, really, but Hiccup had many homely feelings for the building he stood in as well as the small space he shared with Astrid.

Astrid was already curled up on the sofa nursing a cup of instant coffee in a bid to be more awake at the chronically early hour - for her - but Hiccup knew once she was up, Astrid was a wildfire from start to finish for the rest of the day. He made himself a tea with the leftover hot water in the kettle, steeping the teabag until the water turned the right colour. His mug sat next to Astrid's on the coffee table as he laid down, Astrid almost immediately a warm blanket across him.

"Too early. Especially on my day off."

"Only one day love. We'll stay in bed as long as you like tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Astrid hummed contentedly and Hiccup smiled to himself, needing to do little more than keep an arm around her waist for Astrid to be satisfied with the arrangement. He loved how tactile she was. Their drinks cooled to almost cold before they remembered to finish them, by which point Astrid was waking properly and becoming playful as she licked Hiccup's neck until he squirmed.

"Hey, I hear movement."

Pouting, Astrid slid from his lap and sat a slightly more societally-acceptable distance from him. Hiccup stretched his legs before sitting up properly, stealing a kiss from the addictive lips of his sister. They looked to be completely absorbed in a movie on Netflix when their mother came down, Toothless and Cloudjumper hot on her heels (Stormfly wouldn't get up until there was food).

"You're up early."

"Used to early starts I guess."

That was a lie - never did they get up  _this_ early normally, but lack of sleep was worth Astrid cuddling. If their mother suspected there was more to it, she didn't say. Cloudjumper hopped up on the sofa between them, a proud yet scruffy mass of ginger fur that mewled until stroked and doted on to his satisfaction.

"Hey buddy. I doubt you even noticed we were gone but we do miss you and your furry friends."

Hasty paws rattled their way down the stairs as Valka put out animal breakfast, which prompted Hiccup to stand up, brushing his fingers across the back of Astrid's hand while they were unobserved.

"Want me to make breakfast today mom?"

She noticeably perked up at the thought while steeping her green tea bag.

"Well, if you're offering..."

Hiccup smiled, taking the hug their tactile and affectionate mother offered. After so long mostly only embracing Astrid, it was somewhat strange to be hugged by his mother who was taller than him. Her distinctly motherly scent soothed him though, as comforting now as it had been when he was a boy.

"I am offering. Assuming you have anything in, else even I'll struggle."

Valka laughed, pointing him toward the fridge where Hiccup found plenty of food as ever. He wondered if it would look different without Stoick living there with his mammoth appetites. Still... he pulled out bacon and sausage and eggs, certain his father would wake for the smell alone if he wasn't yet stirred. There were even breakfast muffins, which Astrid was partial to if egg and cheese were placed in the middle.

Cooking was always enjoyable for Hiccup, even as a boy he loved baking cupcakes with Astrid and their mom, licking the spoon but becoming obsessive about equally icing them even when he was six. He found it relaxing, which was handy for feeding Astrid's constant appetite.

"Oh look, the meat smells have stirred the Viking above!"

Astrid decreed, obviously hearing the heavy footsteps upstairs as Hiccup fried breakfast foods, having put his mother on something safe like slicing cheese and mushrooms. Stormfly tried to slink around stealing food, but it was Cloudjumper who nabbed the first bit of bacon that hit the floor.

The four adults shared the bountiful breakfast and Astrid complained they had to wait an hour to swim. Hiccup knew that was wrong, but didn't argue - it would warm up as the sun came out properly so he wasn't complaining. Astrid seemed to be resistant to all the weather that bothered Hiccup - the sun and chilly days to name but a few.

"Do I have to?"

He whined as Astrid dragged him, vocally protesting, up the stairs to change into their swim gear. She waited until they were out of immediate earshot of their parents before pressing her body against his, her body heat soaking in even through their clothes.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Hiccup knew he had little choice; if Astrid wanted to swim, he was going swimming. The promise of something to make it 'worth it' was just a bonus really.

"Fine."

She beamed and Hiccup lost any sense of irritation; he lived to put those happy smiles upon her face. He changed into his rashguard and trunks with only minimal grumbling, padding downstairs in the morning sunshine that flooded the garden. It was pleasantly warm at least, practically an Indian summers day.

The water was a  _little_ brisk, but he adjusted quickly and Astrid seemed thrilled to have him in the water as they splashed and mucked about like kids. Toothless came up to investigate the waves being made, but he had long learned not to fall in. Stormfly hissed in warning when a splash landed a little too close, but Cloudjumper was funniest as he shook off dramatically if so much as a drop landed on his messy fur.

The swim had apparently done wonders for Astrid's mood, s she was even more playful than usual, engaging in a vicious tickle fight on Hiccup's bed with him as their hair flicked leftover moisture everywhere. Hiccup managed to successfully pin her wrists, trying not to  _enjoy_  it too much as she wriggled beneath him and smirked with challenge in her eyes.

Both breathless and grinning, Hiccup dared risk a quick kiss since their hysterical laughter had not brought their parents running.

"Behave."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup let Astrid up before arousal started filling the space common sense should have inhabited. She pouted, but sat up and brushed her damp fringe from her face.

"Come on, lunchtime."

Hiccup dared hope they had gotten away with it on the drive home - Heather didn't appear to have turned up and spilled all to their parents. Astrid began to get restless on the trip back, somehow convincing Hiccup to pull over in a secluded side road.

He barely had his seatbelt undone before Astrid was going for his zipper, making Hiccup glad for the dying light outside as Astrid kissed him hungrily. He was half hard before she had him out of his boxers, stroking and squeezing him with intent.

"It's amazing how not being allowed to have you basically makes me want to fuck you through the floor."

Speechless, Hiccup was basically at her mercy as Astrid leant down, hot mouth around his cock sending lightning through his entire body.. His head fell back, hitting the window or the headrest, he couldn't tell as his world condensed to the blonde head bobbing in his lap. It had been a few days and Hiccup was admittedly a little tightly wound, knowing he wouldn't last long as her tongue ran up the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck, Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

She hummed around him, sending shudders through Hiccup's muscles as he shook with the exquisite sensations. Hiccup felt tremors wrack him as Astrid's tongue traced the edge of his glans, undoubtedly the most painfully pleasurable thing she could do to him and he gasped under her ministrations.

"C-close."

Astrid moaned around him, stroking the base of his shaft until he spilled into her waiting mouth. Hiccup came with a needy whimper, trying not to push into the inviting warmth.

She pulled up with a smile on her slightly swollen lips, wiping her mouth and falling back into her seat with a satisfied sigh.

"I needed that."

Bemused, Hiccup tucked his softening cock away, fixed his jeans and tried to breathe evenly again. Slowly coming back to earth, he shifted to put on his seatbelt again, starting up the engine. Astrid winked as she followed suit.

"Don't think that counts as my IOU for car sex."

Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

-HTTYD-

**Next chapter is Astrid POV again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**As said in previous chapter, Astrid's POV. I needed a change, if I stay in one POV too long I stagnate.**

-HTTYD-.

Really, Astrid thought at first Hiccup had the right idea.

It had started with them getting naked, still riding something of a high from days ago when they had gotten back from their parents house with the negative news they were divorcing, but a huge plus in that they hadn't been outed by Hiccup's ex (who should be counting her last breaths) and disowned by their parents for their pseudo-incestuous relationship.

Hiccup stopped when they were down to underwear, unusually quick to pin her to the bed with heated kisses. Before she knew it, Astrid's hands and wrists were up in the plush leather wrist cuffs he had gotten to ensure she didn't bruise. He looked at her with dark, hungry eyes that made her squirm under the scrutiny, the cotton of her underwear already damp.

He crawled on top of her, and that was where it had become clear he wasn't moving to Astrid's preferred pace. His erection laid along the crease of her thigh, a little shifting on his part meaning the thick shaft dragged along her clit when either of them moved their hips. Hiccup kissed her again, smirking when she growled in impatience.

"Fuck me!"

"Patience love."

Astrid growled again, tugging at her restraints and unable to stop her hips from bucking. Her clit responded wonderfully to the weight of his cock, but Astrid wanted  _more_ and she wanted it  _now._ Hiccup didn't let up though, bracing his weight on his forearms and thrusting against her clit slowly, deliberately. Until recently, Astrid had remembered the way they did this the first time with nostalgia, had considered it something they should try again.

Now Hiccup was doing it, she had changed her mind. It was maddeningly slow, each thrust somehow surprising as the heat of his shaft burned through the fabric separating them. To add to the intensity that Astrid felt certain was going to take her to the brink of insanity, he held her gaze the whole time as he rocked in to her.

Green eyes burned into hers as Hiccup kept up the steady thrusting motions, the complete helplessness of her cuffed wrists sending a fresh thrill through her each time she tugged to try and reach for him. Her legs were free though, so Astrid slung them over Hiccup's narrow hips and used the purchase to pull herself harder against him, the increased pressure of his cock on her clit threatening to make her cross-eyed.

"H-Hiccup!"

He smirked, not looking half as affected as he should.

"Come on love, you can take it."

Astrid had little choice other than to lie there and take it, surrendering to the heat between her thighs and letting Hiccup's steady work take her apart. She came with a needy cry, clutching at the chains between her cuffs for something to anchor against the pleasure washing over her like a high tide.

Hiccup's grunts registered in her haze, something hot and damp pooling against her inner thigh as he joined her in bliss. They would both be messy, but Astrid reckoned neither of them minded. He rolled on to his back at her side, trailing his fingers down her side and watching her squirm.

"What... what was that for?"

Hiccup chuckled, leaning over to nip at her bare shoulder.

"Being back at Haddock central reminded me how hot that first time was. I felt like reminiscing."

Still restrained and quite liking it, Astrid could only sink into the bed and sigh with satisfaction. Hiccup wriggled out of his ruined boxers, wiping himself down and Astrid let her eyes roam his body. She couldn't argue with how ridiculously hot that night had been, feeling Hiccup rut against her powerless to deny the attraction between them.

"Little help here bro?"

"You  _like_  the cuffs... oh."

He clicked, sliding her ruined briefs down her legs and tossing them carelessly aside. Sometimes she wondered if Hiccup would prefer she didn't bother wearing underwear. It would save time, but Astrid could probably never wear a skirt again. Except around Hiccup. Then it was just easy access.

Teeth gnashed on her hipbone, biting and sucking a deep bruise into Astrid's skin. It wasn't often she could get him to be rough with her - not that his constant loving ministrations were dissatisfying - but when he was, Astrid appreciated and enjoyed it immensely.

His mouth made it back up to her chest, Hiccup's hot tongue toying with her sensitive nipple until Astrid was quivering with fresh need. His teeth teased the edges, pain threatening and the rush was intense, winning him fresh moans from her parted lips. Her thighs parted wider of their own volition, inviting Hiccup closer but he focused solely on tormenting her nipples with lips and tongue and hints of teeth. He switched breasts before Astrid could get too accustomed, lightning zipping along her every nerve radiating from where Hiccup's shaggy hair covered her chest.

"C-c'mon Hic, I need you."

Her restraints became ever more frustrating as Astrid ached to grab hold of his lean shoulders and tug his hair, to claw at his back or even just to bring herself off as ultimate pleasure lingered just out of reach.

"What do you need love?"

Hiccup dragged his nails down her side, leaving trails of fire without breaking skin that burned like brands.

"Y-you. Need you in me babe."

Astrid's muscles were shaking with anticipation, hungrily eyeing Hiccup's renewed erection as he stroked himself knowing it made Astrid whimper and bite her lip. Something about seeing Hiccup wrapping a hand around his cock, tugging at the firm flesh went through Astrid as molten heat that pooled between her thighs.

Hiccup laced his fingers in her hair, tugging almost harshly and Astrid whimpered as he claimed her mouth hungrily. The digits of his free hand ran down her stomach but stopped short of where she  _ached_  to feel him, where she  _needed_  to be touched.

"Please Hiccup, I need you inside me."

He growled against her lips, moving to bite at her neck and the pain lanced through her before blurring into the pleasure buzzing under her skin. His hands pushed her thighs wide, devouring her with his eyes but  _still not touching her._  Astrid thought she might die if he didn't do something.

Blissfully, Hiccup  **finally**  took pity on her, teeth scraping across her collarbone to distract her for the seconds it took to register he was finally inside her. Astrid almost came on the spot but it was still just out of reach. He felt so good, fit her so well Astrid always knew they were meant to interlock in this intimate way. Hiccup stayed flush to her, muscles of his upper body all tensed and taut with the effort.

"Your hands ok?"

Astrid nodded eagerly, flexing her fingers and clenching her fists to show she was fine. Hiccup smiled, stroking gently across her hipbones for a minute and she felt so  _cherished_ in that moment it almost hurt. For all the times he swore Astrid was out of his league, Hiccup never seemed to accept that it was Astrid who felt impossibly lucky that he wanted  _her._

"You alright love?"

She nodded.

"I love you."

Hiccup beamed.

"I love you too."

"Don't go slowing down on me now."

"As you wish milady."

Hiccup made a few shallow thrusts, testing Astrid's readiness and she appreciated it; she'd unknowingly tensed a little. Once she felt a little looser, Astrid shifted her legs up to let him slide deeper, to fill her so completely Astrid could barely take it.

He leant forward on his knees, burying himself deep inside Astrid on every thrust and she bucked and moaned, trapped between her bound wrists and Hiccup's body and thrilling in every second of it. She knew she was safe, knew Hiccup wouldn't take advantage or more than she was willing to give and it allowed Astrid to let go completely. The scent of his sweat, the heat of his skin, the taste of his mouth... it all surrounded her.

Lightning zipped along her skin everywhere Hiccup touched her inside and out, leaving Astrid almost drowning in sensations that piled on top of the teetering edge he'd left her on. Astrid tried to hold out, tried to drift in the pleasure and the heat but Hiccup felt too good, too intense as he fucked into her willing body.

Hiccup's fingers splayed over her breast, squeezing the flesh before closing cruelly around the sensitive bud of her nipple and Astrid cracked, pleasure tearing through her and melting every muscle in her body. It didn't take much longer - she thought, time had ceased to mean anything any more - for Hiccup to join her in ecstasy, his weight registering on top of what Astrid was certain was a puddle of goo where her body had once resided.

He eventually moved, stretching up to release the cuffs and Astrid mewled as her hands fell to the bed. Hiccup massaged her hands and wrists as he took off the soft leather, then moved down to massage and knead at her shoulders. Sighing happily, Astrid rolled onto her stomach and Hiccup took the silent invitation to continue massaging her shoulders. She always forgot they ached when she'd been restrained, but Hiccup always remembered and always magically removed the tension.

Kisses littered the line of her back until Hiccup's mouth was by her ear, whispering softly.

"Want me to run you a bath now or in the morning?"

Astrid found she couldn't quite speak.

"Mmmmm."

He chuckled, hand gently curling around her waist as his warmth pressed to her back.

"That's not an answer love."

She tried again.

"Mmmm. Morning."

"Morning it is love. I'm just going to go get some water, then I'll be back."

Astrid didn't move, barely registered anything other than bliss and satiated contentment until Hiccup's weight made the mattress sink near her. He guided her to sit up  _somehow_  - she was so jelly-like he must have been doing magic - and pressed water to her lips. Astrid started coming to just about, taking a few swallows to soothe her dry throat.

"Sleep time babe."

"Mmm."

She felt so utterly at home in Hiccup's arms, the safety and security offered by him second to none. Who could truly compare with him, when he'd known her all her life? They knew everything about each other, all the stupid things that were hidden from new partners. There was none of that. They knew how to be around each other, how to enjoy each others presence even in only companiable silence.

Astrid woke sore and sticky, but immensely satisfied and content all the same as Hiccup pressed a kiss to her shoulder and sighed happily, sleepily.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmm. Morning babe."

"Breakfast and bath? Or bath then breakfast?"

"Ugh, bath first definitely."

"As milady wishes. I'll go start it, wake up in your own time ok?"

He kissed her shoulder again, then slid from the bed and Astrid burrowed deeper into the blankets, refusing to leave the warm cocoon just yet. She grumbled and removed herself five minutes later, knowing there was a bath to be had. Hiccup had minty fresh breath and let her use the bathroom in private before returning, smiling in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and gave her face a cursory wash.

"So" Hiccup waited for her to be ensconced in his arms in the steaming water "are we gonna talk about what happened?"

"Mom and dad divorcing?"

"No. Mom hinting that she knows."

They hadn't talked about it yet because Hiccup knew Astrid was processing the fact their parents were splitting, but clearly he'd lost the ability to suppress it any longer.

"Oh."

She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was terrifying, but also kind of relieving in a way.

"Yeah. I mean its making me nervous for the next time mom comes over. She has no reason  _not_  to bring it up, with no worries about dad overhearing."

Astrid hummed, watching the almost simplistic bubbles float across the water - they didn't have the time for extravagant lounging so no point wasting a bath bomb.

"I guess. I'm not nervous though babe."

"Really?"

Astrid was surprised herself by how much she meant it.

"Really. What mom thinks isn't going to change us Hiccup, I'll still love you and you'll still love me."

"Good point love. Whatever happens happens, it'll still be you and me."

He squeezed her gently, then reached for the body wash that sat on the side of the bath. Hiccup washed her gently, using a cloth to wipe the suds from her skin and kissing the cleansed areas of her back. Astrid cleaned the mess on her thigh from last night, then turned to peck Hiccup on the lips.

"I better go before there's any misbehaving. Want me to make you coffee?"

"Thanks Astrid. You better get that cute butt outta here if I'm to  _behave_  myself."

Giggling, Astrid pecked another kiss on his smiling lips. Then she forced herself away from the lean body that she would so love to get closer to again regardless of the ache of a good fuck still lingering within her.

Dressing for college in advance meant she could leave quickly, rather than have to change again and risk getting distracted by Hiccup's wandering hands (though they  _were_  rather wonderful) and have to have Ruff's uncanny notice pick out exactly what waylaid her. Seriously, it was eerie.

"Babe?"

Astrid called out as she heard squeaky clean Hiccup get out of the bath.

"Yeah?"

He called back, walking into the room in his towel to see what she wanted.

"You on an art job today?"

"Nope, sent the last of my current one off yesterday. Haven't accepted any new, although I haven't checked my emails today. Why?"

"Planning to invite Ruff over again, but if you had a big job on I wouldn't want her distracting you."

"In which case go ahead love. I better go put on some clothes."

Astrid pouted, so enjoying his lean frame. Hiccup leant to check his phone, frowning slightly.

"Oh, hang on, scratch that. Mom's intending on coming over tonight."

"So you're staying naked?"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Hilarious. I meany inviting people over... you really wanna introduce Ruff to mom?"

"Gods no."

"Invite her over tomorrow. I'll stay at my desk if I have a job on, it's cool."

His arms slid around her waist, the warmth of his bare chest soaking into her back and Astrid happily melted into his embrace.

"Thanks babe."

He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her jaw, running his hand down her braid.

"I'm setting aside time soon to wash your hair. Mostly so I have an excuse to play with it and braid it again, you never let me any more."

"Because it gets me hot and you know it. Yet you never make it an appropriate time."

Hiccup chuckled.

"You are the  _queen_  of inappropriate timing. Need I remind you of the time you felt me up with parents in the room?"

"It was an accident. Sort of."

"I totally believe you. I'm going to get dressed."

Astrid resumed pouting, though she was treated to the sight of his cute bare butt as he dropped the towel and put on clean boxers before leaving for 'his' room. Astrid made it to the kitchen, boiling the kettle and setting up their cups. Hiccup came out in jeans and socks, t-shirt in hand to wear under his less comfortable work uniforms polo shirt.

"Breakfast then?"

"Yep. Coffees done."

She pushed his steaming mug toward him and Hiccup took it with a smile, placing it aside to cool slightly while he made porridge - with fruit obviously, or it would be boring - and sitting at their table to eat the functional breakfast. Astrid sipped her own coffee, content to eye Hiccup and his bare chest across the table. She was glad to have almost completely conquered his shyness - he went sans clothes more often now.

"You want a ride to college?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go the shop on my way back from college. We're low on lube and I need new slippers for winter."

Hiccup nodded, leaning down to kiss her again before reclining on the sofa to check his emails. Astrid rinsed the porridge residue from their bowls before it dried on and became difficult to clean, then plopped down to poke Hiccup in the leg.

"What's up?"

"I want a kiss goodbye. Or two. Or a dozen."

Hiccup smiled, putting his laptop aside immediately to lean up and kiss her. Astrid felt herself losing all sense as Hiccup's lips mashed with hers, climbing into his lap and they ended up groping on the sofa somehow. Hiccup was the one to remember they had things to do, and Astrid growled when he began to pull away.

"Unfair!"

"I know, but you have college."

"Fuck college."

He chuckled, nuzzling and kissing her cheek before placing a brief kiss on her lips. Astrid chased his mouth, but Hiccup pulled away anyway.

"We have grown up things to do love."

"Spoilsport."

Grumbling and aroused, Astrid was tempted to just mount him anyway. She'd felt his erection, and wanted it put to good use. Instead, he was putting on shoes like a responsible adult. Astrid sighed loudly and dramatically, hoping Hiccup heard her and felt guilty for turning her on so much. Then she sucked it up and got up, stepping into comfy flat pumps and grabbing her phone and college bag.

"What times mom coming over?"

"After work I assume, so six or seven?"

"Good. That gives me a couple of hours to make you pay for  _this_  later."

Hiccup pretended to look concerned, but the flush on his neck and cheeks was betraying his own arousal. Astrid was tense and vaguely horny all day at college, which Ruffnut naturally noticed.

"Is your man not up to the task or something? You have that hottie next door to try out."

Astrid rolled her eyes, chewing on the less than satisfactory sandwich from their college canteen. She had forgotten to ask Hiccup to make her lunch; her mind was back at home with the chocolate and cherry cake in the fridge.

"Shut up Ruff. He's  _more_ than up to the task, we just didn't have time this morning. And I'm not screwing Eret."

"So I can?"

"I'd rather you didn't, I'm worried you'll kill him. Go bang Scott, he's practically gagging for you girl."

Ruff shoved one of her messy hair braids aside, then bit into the chicken leg from her lunchbox.

"Eh. He just doesn't do it for me."

"Oh I think he would do  _anything_ for you."

"We'll see."

They shut up to finish eating, although with how loudly Ruff ate they may as well have continued the conversation. She escaped the crazy woman to go to Psychology - she adored Ruffnut but damn the girl could be hard work.

Astrid meandered through the shopping centre, picking up lube and enjoying the awkward expression on the blushing teenager at the till. She eventually found some slippers that were functional rather than frilly, all the while thinking of how much she intended to fuck Hiccup stupid when she got home.

Hiccup was absent from their home when she got back. Plugging in the dead technology she had forgotten to charge the night before, a text on her phone apologised that his shift had gotten extended to cover someone being off sick. Astrid debated dealing with the arousal herself, wondering how much Hiccup would mind coming home to find her with her vibrator serving as a poor substitute for his cock.

Probably not at all, but Astrid was saved the decision by his key in the door. Arms wrapped around her back and the smell of coffee lingered on his clothes, but Astrid was just always so happy to feel him holding her again.

She could feel Hiccup was definitely  _happy_ to see her, already hard against her backside and she pushed back a little, hearing him gasp lightly. His hands came down to her waist, digging into the soft skin of her hips and his mouth trailed over the back of her neck.

"Miss me?"

"Maybe a little."

Astrid knew Hiccup  _wanted,_  but he could be shy when it came to  _doing._ Taking pity on him because she didn't want to wait, Astrid unbuttoned her jeans and leant forward, bracing her hands on the armrest of the sofa and turning her head to smirk at him. Hiccup stared at her in awe, reaching to squeeze his erection and Astrid felt heat curl low in her belly. He was ridiculously sexy and the best part was he had no idea.

"Like this?"

"Mmm. Get over here little brother."

Hiccup didn't waste time, bending to press sloppy kisses to the back of her neck. He managed to pull open her shirt, grope at her breasts and run a hand down her stomach before hissing when he found her jeans unfastened. Slim fingers dipped beneath the elastic waistband of her underwear, brushing her clit as teeth sank into the curve of her throat. Astrid shuddered, her hands forming a white-knuckled grip on the fabric beneath her hands.

Her jeans were yanked down, briefs with it and they both only reached her knees, meaning Astrid couldn't widen her legs and add stability to account for weak knees. Hiccup's fingers delved between her thighs again, stoking her arousal as he gasped and rutted damp boxers against her bare ass. She hadn't noticed him dropping his trousers.

One hand came back up to squeeze a sensitive breast, tweaking her nipple through her bra while the other pulled his boxers free and Astrid felt his swollen head probing her, teasing without penetrating. Astrid whined in frustration, unable to do much more with his weight all but pinning her to the sofa. If she moved even one of her hands, the other wouldn't hold both their weights.

"Don't tease me babe."

Astrid whimpered, reduced to pleading but it  _worked._ Hiccup gripped her hip, pressing inside her. Her pinned legs meant she couldn't move to accommodate him more easily, so Astrid felt almost stretched beyond her limits for a minute as his hips came flush to her.

" _Gods_ Astrid, you're so hot."

"Uhh, you too Hic."

Hiccup kissed her neck again, saliva drying on her skin as he straightened up and withdrew a few inches before pushing back in. Astrid moaned, braid falling to brush against her cheek as her head dropped forward. Hiccup built a steady rhythm, groaning and swearing under his breath as he thrust into her. Astrid took it all hungrily, pushing back to meet him when Hiccup's steadiness became frustrating, when she began to need  _more._

He soon responded to Astrid's desire, placing a hand between her shoulder blades until Astrid was almost completely pinned to the sofa, arms bent tightly beneath her exposed chest. Satisfied with her position, Hiccup all but slammed into her and it  _ached_  with almost as much pain as pleasure. Astrid's whole body quaked and she hungered for more, all but sobbing as Hiccup kept up the blistering pace, the deep thrusts that never stopped threatening to overwhelm her.

Astrid felt the ache fade, replaced solely by pleasure that made her brain go blank and her muscles tremble. Her nails scraped the fabric beneath them, Hiccup's fingers wrapping around her thigh before pressing against her clit with  _just_  enough pressure. Lightning shot through her, only the anchor of his cock firm inside her seeming to keep Astrid from falling to her knees as she came with a shout, half-muffled against the sofa.

Hiccup slowed down, stilling but even in her blissed out state Astrid could feel he hadn't come yet. His intent became clear when he slid out, Astrid whimpering at the sudden emptiness and feeling him turn her around, urging her to her knees. Astrid leant forward but he moved back a step, confusing Astrid until he curled his hand around his cock.

He took only a dozen strokes to come, swollen cock spurting hot and thick over Astrid's chest. His guttural groans matched the heat that splattered over Astrid's bared breasts, the whole thing arousing enough that Astrid felt near-violent aftershocks wrack her as they both panted with the rush.

Hiccup helped her up and Astrid leant heavily against the furniture she'd just been fucked over, feeling his come cool on her skin as Hiccup righted his trousers and tossed his work shirt over a nearby chair.

"You alright?"

"Mhmm. More than. Messy. I like it."

He flushed, suddenly shyer than he had been when he was coming on her breasts.

"I remembered you liked it before."

"I really did. Do. My brains like jelly."

Hiccup chuckled, blatantly watching as Astrid wriggled out of her jeans and ruined underwear, peeled her shirt off and unhooked her bra with a deeply satisfied sigh.

_"Much_  better. Do I have to get dressed again?"

"Well mom might be a little shocked but I don't mind."

Astrid smiled, accepting that she ought to clean herself up and put on some clothes before their mother came over.

"Go ahead" Hiccup gestured, having apparently read her mind "I'm going to prep dinner.  _After_  I wash my hands."

Picking up her discarded clothes, needing to remove essentials like keys from the pockets before dumping them in the laundry, Astrid headed for the bathroom and wiped the mess from her chest, then her thighs. Gods did she love when Hiccup made a mess of her. Clean and redressed - minus bra, that was done for the day - Astrid ventured out to find Hiccup humming to himself around the kitchen.

"Can I help babe?"

"Uh, sure. Dice the vegetables over there while I mix this sauce. Takes about an hour to cook, so I'll put it on half hour after mom says she's on her way. That gives her time to get here, settle down and then we can eat."

"Sounds good."

Astrid  _lived_  for this domestic bliss aspect of their lives - simple and unexciting yet deeply satisfying. They just clicked, complimenting each other perfectly. Dinner prep finished, they retired to the sofa to watch TV while Astrid pretended to think about her coursework. Their mother texted to say she was on her way, considerably raising the tension in the room as they panicked slightly.

Nonetheless, Hiccup put on dinner at the assigned time, they made sure the place was tidy and no discarded clothes or sex toys were lying around. Astrid opened the window in Hiccup's room to make it smell less un-lived in. Until they were certain Valka knew, they had to maintain the facade.

"Smells great babe."

"It's only vegetable lasagna."

None of them were vegetarians, but Hiccup preferred cooking with vegetables to meat mostly - less worry for food poisoning and the mess left from draining fat and so forth.

"Yeah but it smells good."

He smiled, holding his arm out and Astrid slotted in against his side, putting her own arm around his waist. The scent of dinner and security emanated from him, soothing her nerves even as the door knocked.

"Love you."

He whispered it against her temple, leaning down to kiss her.

"Love you too."

Hiccup squeezed her hand, then crossed their little homestead to reach the front door. It swung open to reveal their mother, two inches taller and with much longer hair but otherwise the spitting image of Hiccup. The two hugged at the door, Valka's smile evident to Astrid as she watched them. As soon as their mother came in she made a beeline to hug Astrid too, squeezing her tight.

When they separated Valka turned to Hiccup, beckoning him over. He approached awkwardly.

"I've wondered how to approach this so many times and each seemed more ridiculous than the last. So... to the point. How long have you two been together?"

Wow. That  _was_  direct. Hiccup's eyes widened comically fast, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Officially? Since you and dad went away early summer."

"I  _knew_ something was different."

Astrid cast her mind back, remembering that she had asked exactly that - had something happened while they were away? - and they had lied.

"Yeah. So..."

Valka placed a hand over her sons mouth, silencing him in advance of babbling.

"I know. But I don't  _want_ to know anything else. And you" she turned to Astrid "ought to ensure your father doesn't see  **this."**

She touched Astrid's neck, reminding her there were bruises left by Hiccup's teeth earlier. Astrid covered them with a hand, cheeks heating - there was something about being caught out by a parent that garnered embarrassment regardless of who the sexual partner was.

"Uh. Ok. Good call."

"So dad doesn't know?"

"Oh, gods no. Not a clue. And you should probably keep it that way for a while."

Hiccup nodded, arm winding around Astrid's waist and instead of some kind of horror or discomfort, Valka smiled fondly at them.

"You really don't... mind?"

"Are you happy?"

Both nodded; there was no question of that.

"Then that's all I want. You've always been close, I was fairly sure this was inevitable."

Hiccup squeezed Astrid gently, prompting her to smile.

"We only met because you decided you could love a child who wasn't yours."

The words fell from her strangely, and Valka was immediately on defence. Her hands rested on Astrid's shoulders, fixing her with big green eyes and a stare that was eerily familiar - it had been duplicated in Hiccup.

"You  _are_ my daughter. You always will be. Never doubt that my darling."

Astrid nodded, enveloped in a hug by her mother.

"You two go sit down, dinner will be done soon."

Hiccup chivvied them to sit at the table, happy to dance terribly around the kitchen pulling down plates and cutlery, placing a bottle of beer next to Astrid and a fruit juice next to their mother. Astrid popped the cap, taking a swallow of the chilled liquid.

"Ah, perfect."

The entire building was probably treated to the mouthwatering scent as Hiccup peeled off foil, exposing bubbling cheese and sauce over layers of pasta sheets and vegetables. He put down the bowl of garlic bread in the middle while the lasagna breathed a little, ensuring it wouldn't be scaulding hot. Astrid and Valka both offered to help but he shooed them out of his domain.

"Oooh, looks delicious!"

"Careful, it's hot."

Hiccup placed steaming platefuls of the gooey, messy meal that made Astrid's stomach rumble. She chewed on some garlic bread first, buttery and not too strong flavoured that it would overpower the main course.

They ate and chatted like they were back home-home again, no awkwardness when Hiccup reached to squeeze her hand. When they were all stuffed to bursting and Astrid lazed against Hiccup's side, Valka only smiled again as she plonked in the armchair, legs curled up under her slightly.

"Oh man that was so good. I may never move again."

"You will. Tomorrow when you're eating leftovers."

Astrid chuckled, preparing to get comfortable and growling when the door knocked.

"Hiccup! We need to talk!"

Both frowned at Eret's frantic voice on the other side, Hiccup kindly the one to stand up to answer it while Astrid stayed cradling her full stomach on the sofa.

"Eret's our next door neighbour. He uh, knows about us."

Valka nodded, both nosing as they eavesdropped Hiccup opening the door.

"Eret? What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course."

The two walked in, Eret stopping dead as he saw their mother.

"Oh. Uh."

"She knows, if you were worried."

Eret nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Does your dad?"

"Not to our knowledge."

Eret paled, an odd look on his olive complexion.

"I just got a call from Heather. She's outside your parents house."

-HTTYD-

**Dun-dun-dunnnn.**

**This chapter ended up long and pornographic. Which is basically what you expect from me right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**There has been virtually no suspense for you all since this was uploaded in a chunk. But hey, on we go.**

-HTTYD-

Eret's bombshell rippled through the room.

"Oh. Oh no. That can't be good."

They were an hours drive away from that house - Heather could spill a lot of secrets in that time. Hiccup's brain basically froze, stuttering to a stop as he imagined Heather telling Stoick about he and Astrid. Imagined his fathers disappointment in him.

Warm fingers curled around his own, prompting Hiccup to look down and see Astrid's hand in his. He squeezed it in return, feeling her other arm wrap around his waist and her head rest against his chest. He embraced her in return, letting Astrid's presence ground him against panic.

"He was gonna find out one day babe. Come on.  _We_  are going to go deal with this."

"Alright."

Gods, he loved how Astrid could read him so easily. Knew exactly what he needed to hear, how to comfort him. Hiccup liked to think he was as good to her, but there was no denying who was the lucky one in the relationship - he could never believe his luck that Astrid loved him.

"Thank you... Eret?"

Eret nodded at Valka, trying to smile though it appeared more of a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm Eret."

"Well, I appreciate the friendship and loyalty you show my children. However, as you may have gathered, we have a situation to attend to."

Eret blinked, nodding to himself.

"O-of course. I uh, I'll leave you to go deal. I'm uh... I'm sorry for being the reason Heather knows anything."

"Don't be daft Eret. You didn't know there was a secret to hide. All you did was go on a couple of dates with a girl you liked."

"But-"

Astrid placed her hand across Eret's mouth, hushing him. Hiccup couldn't help but smile fondly.

"No buts. Go home and think about why its not your fault. We'll let you know what happens ok? Now shoo."

Swallowing thickly, Eret nodded and watched the three Haddocks preparing to leave the house. He let himself out while Hiccup was tying his laces on his boots, comforted by the worn in leather of his favourite shoes. Astrid pulled on a jumper, covering the bruises on the back of her neck.

"You riding with us mom?"

"Absolutely. I'll come back for my car some other time. Come along my babies."

Their mother grabbed them both and practically frog-marched them out of the door in cuddle-formation. Hiccup stopped her only to lock their front door, patting themselves down to ensure everyone had phones and keys and any other essentials on them. Astrid sat in the back so Valka could sit in the front - like Hiccup, their mother was all legs and wouldn't fit comfortably in the back seat of Hiccup's car.

"That bitch better not still be at the house when we get there. If she tries to touch you again-"

"Astrid, I deserved that. She was right that I treated her badly."

He felt doubly bad admitting to his poor behaviour toward Astrid in front of their mother, his confession to match with Astrid's rage at when Heather had punched him.

"It wasn't exactly  _gentlemanly_  of you son, but it was the right thing to do if your heart belonged to another."

"I know mom, but I shouldn't have started a relationship knowing I would never be all in it."

"A misguided effort, I grant you. Still... you understand the error of your ways and I know you would never hurt Astrid so."

Idling at traffic lights, Hiccup turned to look at Astrid in the back. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Never."

The light went green again, allowing them on their way again. His heart began to thrum nervously as they got halfway, silence thick in the car as they trundled their way to an unknown situation. He felt their mother take the hand not on the steering wheel, squeezing it gently.

"Whatever happens kids, know that I support you."

"Thanks mom."

Astrid's hand came to rest on both of theirs and Hiccup felt revitalised, boosted by the support. This wasn't only affecting him, yet both women were opting to support him instead of seeking his strength. Hiccup felt bad and resolved to make up for that.

After they dealt with the father situation.

His palms were sweaty against the wheel as Hiccup felt the familiarity of the local streets near their family home - though it was about to go from a family living there to one. Seven to four if he counted the pets.

He scanned the area around the Haddock homestead for Heather's car - or  _any_ car that didn't belong really, Heather  _could_  have changed vehicle in three years - but saw nothing other than their fathers vehicle. And Stormfly sleeping outside on a windowsill where she enjoyed people-watching from above.

They got out of the car in silence, the sounds undoubtedly alerting Stoick to the fact someone was outside. Hiccup stared at the front door, feeling like it was a loaded bomb.

"Hey" Astrid slid beneath his arm, planting herself against his side and squeezing his waist "it's gonna be ok bro."

Hiccup looked down at Astrid, taking in all her features. The big blue eyes full of love, the soft pink lips quirking up into her trademark smile. The delicate sweep of her nose and jaw, the light dusting of freckles across her cheeks.

He thought about how much he loved sleeping with her in his arms. Waking up holding Astrid. Kissing her whenever he felt like it. Making love to her and feeling the bond between them strengthen constantly. Hiccup felt her hand fit itself into his, bolstered by Astrid's strength, her faith and belief in their relationship.

"Yeah. It will."

Valka led the charge, opening the door and waiting for the two younger Haddocks to follow before closing it behind them. Any hope that Heather hadn't actually told him anything evaporated when Hiccup smelled whiskey on the air - their dad only drank whiskey when things were bad. The last time Hiccup remembered him imbibing it was their granddads funeral. He usually drank beers and ales for socialising or enjoyment.

"Stoick?"

She went in first, leaving Hiccup and Astrid in the hallway listening in. Their dad probably heard them come in anyway but they waited all the same.

"Did you know Val?"

"Know what?"

Hiccup's heart pounded a little harder; Astrid squeezed his hand again.

"That the kids are screwin'."

Gods, he couldn't have put it more indelicately. Hiccup's chest bubbled - it was  **so** much more than that. Hiccup could hear their mother tap nervously on the table.

"I've known they were... close for a while."

"And ye never told me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"How am I meant ter take our son fucking his sister? That's incest!"

"Astrid's adopted. So... no it isn't."

They both jumped as the recognisable sound of a huge fist slamming into the table echoed through the house.

"How're ye not completely insane about this?"

"Because then there would be two crazy people in this conversation and we probably wouldn't get anywhere."

Stoick audibly growled and Hiccup heard a chair scrape horrendously across the ground, then a large set of feet getting up and stomping about.

"It ain't right!"

"Who are we to say that?"

"Their parents!"

Hiccup grit his teeth, turning to kiss Astrid's forehead before he prepared to go in and set their father straight.

He had been nervous until that moment.

Astrid shook her head and gripped his wrist.

"Together. Or not at all."

Smiling, he nodded in response and they walked through.

"Dad."

The mans eyes went straight to Hiccup and Astrid's joined hands.

"Ye got some nerve sayin' that!"

"What did Heather tell you?"

"That she saw yer all over your sister!"

Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"That's a stretch. She only saw me saying goodbye when Astrid left for college."

"So it's no' true?"

"Oh, it's  _true"_  Hiccup lifted his arm and Astrid slotted beneath it, arm around his waist as his laid over her shoulders "but Heather didn't see much."

"She's your sister!"

Astrid growled, squaring up to their father.

"Stop talking like I'm not here! You're acting like Hiccup groomed me and tricked me into something, when I'm the one who went after him!"

Hiccup had never seen shock like it on their fathers face. He hoped she didn't specify  _how -_ he didn't want either parent hearing how she'd gotten into his bed and worn his fraying resolve until he snapped.

"You?"

"Yes. Me! You know Hiccup. He would never have made the first move."

Astrid actually rolled her eyes fondly at him, forcing a smile up on to Hiccup's face as he looked at her.

"There shouldna been any moves made!"

"But here we are. And we're happy together."

Stoick shook his head, fist clenching around the hefty glass in his hand - smaller ones would have crumbled in his fierce grip. He downed the large measure of whiskey still in there, then splashed another into the tumbler. Valka didn't look terribly surprised to be seeing it and Hiccup wondered if his distraction with Astrid had made him oblivious to more than their parents failing marriage.

"You can't drink this away dad."

"Don't call me that."

Astrid recoiled and Hiccup had to restrain himself from saying or doing something he would regret.

"Stoick!"

"I'm no' being the father o' two deviants! It's an embarrassment!"

"Stoick Haddock, they are our children and I will  _not_ have you speak to them that way!"

Hiccup hated hearing them fight; he was willing to defend his relationship with Astrid. He wasn't willing to watch them argue because of it.

"Stop it!"

Both parents fell silent, turning to the younger two.

"We knew from the get go you two probably wouldn't be on board. That's why we left. Heather told you out of  _spite_  dad, because I was an awful boyfriend when we dated. She only found out cus she went on a date with the guy who lives next door to us."

Hiccup got the feeling their dad wasn't hearing much of what he said. He was too busy swallowing whiskey.

"You know dad" Astrid was shaking but her voice stayed strong, flooding Hiccup with pride "if you think about it, you would realise this was the  _best_  thing that could have happened for us."

"Are ye berserk? There's nout good 'ere!"

Her arm tightened on Hiccup's waist. Hiccup held her in return.

"There is nobody on the planet who I know better, who knows me better. Hiccup is the sweetest, most caring and loving guy I know. There isn't another man on the planet you could be more certain of having no secrets. He would  _die_ before he ever hurt me and you know it. If you ever wanted me to fall in love with someone who cares about me more than anything else, he is it."

"Tha' doesn' stop him being your brother! It's disgusting!"

"It's not a crime. It's not incest. I love him and I'll never be ashamed of that. Accept it or don't."

"We took you in! Gave you a home an' this is what ya did wi' it!"

Never had Hiccup wanted to  _hit_ his father before, but he felt his fingers curl into a fist at his side as he moved to stand between Astrid and Stoick.

"Don't you  _dare_  talk to her that way! Astrid is not some charity case you can suddenly decide to belittle."

"I'll sa- where ya goin Val?"

Hiccup watched his mother move toward the landline.

"I'm calling your brother. You're too drunk to drive but I'm not having you in this house when you talk to our children that way."

"I'm no' goin' anywhere!"

The steady absorption of alcohol was making Stoick belligerent, and if it had been anyone else Hiccup would be worried he would get aggressive. Valka ignored him and called Spite, who could probably hear his brother making a whole lotta noise in the background. Hiccup opened his arms to Astrid who burrowed into his hold, both ignoring the glare of their dad as he skipped the glass and pulled straight from the bottle.

"Spite will be here soon. Get your things and we'll talk about this when you're not drunk."

Hiccup watched as Stoick glared at his soon to be ex-wife, then seemed to deflate and tramped off to do as she said. He completely ignored both of his children as he did so, and uncle Spite seemed surprised how silently Stoick went about it.

"Everything alright Val?"

He heard Spite talking to Valka near the front door, having only seen their uncle briefly as he watched Stoick move about.

"Fine Spite."

"This is becoming a regular occurrence."

"Hush. I don't want the kids knowing."

"Sorry. I'll uh, talk to him when he sleeps it off. See about him staying with me until he moves out."

"I can live with him fine. If he's  _sober."_

"Ah, he's too much like our dad. I better get going before he decides to take off on his own pissed. I'll call you Val."

"Thanks Spite."

Hiccup heard the front door close, then footsteps coming closer. They were clearly closer to the front door than Valka expected, surprise colouring her face.

"Mom?"

"Something you aren't telling us?"

She sighed, looking at her kids and gesturing to go sit down. Hiccup cleaned up the glass and whiskey bottles - there was an empty one next to a half full one.

"Your father is going through a tough time."

"Are you divorcing him because he's a drunk?"

Astrid asked, blunt as ever. Valka shook her head, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No, we've been ready to separate for a while. I think perhaps he started spending too much time out drinking with his friends and started bringing the drinking home. Avoiding me so we didn't have to deal with our dead marriage."

Hiccup knew that tone. It was the same tone Valka had used when she didn't see Astrid leaning over a fence - she'd fallen and broken her arm.

It was the tone of someone blaming themself.

"Mom, this isn't your fault. Dad's a grown man making adult choices. I mean  _you're_ not drinking heavily and it's your marriage too."

She shook her head but both Hiccup and Astrid reached for her hands either side of her.

"And we're grown up too. You don't need to shield us from this."

Valka turned her hands upright to squeeze at theirs

"I'll always want to protect you."

Hiccup and Astrid both got up and hugged their mother, making Hiccup feel even worse for failing to take notice of the problems between his parents. He should have been paying more attention; their fathers problems had to have started before they moved out.

Since they didn't have anywhere to be in a rush now, Hiccup dropped Eret a text saying the world hadn't ended, they made tea and agreed they were staying at their moms place that night. Hiccup had to drop her to work the next day anyway since her car was back at their place.

"Mom... dad's never got violent right?"

Hiccup couldn't help himself; he had to ask.

"Gods no! I would have thrown him out if he tried, that would have put you two at risk."

"Yeah I didn't really think he would have but I had to ask."

"He just gets very drunk, then very loud. Spite takes him to sleep it off sometimes, I think he tries to talk to him when he's sober but... you know Stoick. Stubborn to a fault."

Astrid was curled up against his side, utterly at ease displaying their relationship to their mother.

"That's a Haddock thing. We're all guilty of that."

Valka chuckled quietly.

"True. Don't you  _dare_  take what he said to heart my love, you'll always be our daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"You were quite right by the way. Despite the fact it's... unconventional, we couldn't have picked a better man for you."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"What  _bothers_  me does not matter. What matters is that you're happy. That's all that's  **important**  to me."

When they went to bed that evening, Astrid crawled right in next to Hiccup. There was no pretense that night to play to - Valka knew about them, and despite her denials Astrid was shaken by what their dad had said. Hiccup wrapped her tight in his arms, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

"He didn't mean it. Dad loves you."

Her eyes were bright even in the limited light from the moon through the gap in the curtains.

"He doesn't love  _this."_

"Astrid, we knew that was always a possibility. It was the risk we took when we started this."

She sighed, twisting her head to run her lips across his cheek.

"I know. I just wasn't expecting to be told I couldn't call him dad."

Curling his arms tighter around her, Hiccup sighed.

"He didn't mean it. If dad was so against us he wanted nothing to do with us he woulda walked out there and then. He's just confused."

Hiccup wasn't sure who he was trying to convince; himself or Astrid.

-HTTYD-

**Oooh more Haddock drama... I'm not so nice to these guys sometimes it must be said.**


	21. Chapter 21

**If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors...** **_you_ ** **try writing fanfiction on a smartphone while sleep deprived and get back to me. That's not meant to be snarky. I'm just so very tired all the time.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup woke with a groan as sunlight breached resisting eyelids. Cracking one open to search for the offending source, he blinked in shock seeing their mother opening the curtains in his bedroom. Astrid was curled into his chest, still slumbering.

"Mom?"

She jumped, apparently surprised he was awake.

"Sorry son, force of habit."

Valka gestured to the curtains as she whispered, smiling fondly at where Astrid slept on. Hiccup watched her leave the room, peering down at Astrid and wondering who needed him more right then. Astrid would understand him going to their mother, he was certain. Leaning down, he brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead and made sure the covers would wrap her in warmth when he moved.

The biting chill outside the bed belied the sunlight lighting along Astrid's back. Hiccup spent a minute just  _looking_  at her, admiring her achingly beautiful features. Then he picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Their mother had obviously heard him getting up as there was a mug full of tea waiting for him, which Hiccup appreciated hugely. A warming mouthful winding its way down to his belly, Hiccup offered his mother a hug. She took it almost desperately.

"I'm sorry we haven't been there for you."

"That's not your job darling."

"It is now. I decided."

She chuckled, petting his hair and cheek before they pulled apart. They both reached for their cups again, imbibing warmth and wakefulness from the steaming drinks within.

"Worry not my boy. Things will work themselves out in time."

"But-"

"No buts. I hugely appreciate you both staying last night, and I will always be happy to spend more time with you but you have your lives to live. Holding those back for our marital problems is just... an affront to my maternal instincts."

"And leaving you to deal with everything because me and Astrid are a little busy is an affront to my familial instincts."

She actually laughed, daintily covering her mouth with a hand.

"Son, I think your familial instincts are a little schewiff."

His cheeks flushed lightly as he thought of his sister upstairs in his bed.

"I still care. Just in different ways."

"I don't doubt your heart son. I just couldn't resist a little joke."

Hiccup felt a smile fight its way on to his face against his will, chuckling into his tea. Astrid's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, immediately seeking Hiccup to curl sleepily into his lap. Hiccup couldn't help smiling as she burrowed into him, yawning against his chest.

"You were gone."

Hiccup looked up into green eyes, soft and full of happiness as she watched the two of them together.

"Sorry. You found me though."

"Mmm."

Arms tightened around him as Astrid got comfy on his lap, skin still enticing. Hiccup put down his now-empty cup, freeing his hand which allowed him to wrap arms around his sleepy sister.

"I have to take mom to work soon. Are you going back to sleep or getting up and coming with?"

Astrid yawned cutely into her hand, shrugging as she nuzzled beneath Hiccup's chin. Her hair smelled like the bedsheets they had slept in and the conditioner she had stolen from Hiccup after running out of her own.

"When's soon?"

"Half hour. But you'll have to move for the sake of breakfast."

The blonde grumbled, shaking her head.

"Don't wanna."

"You're such a pain in the butt."

"Mmm. You love me anyway."

He suspected Astrid was waking up if she could muster more than two or three words. She didn't shift from his lap though, apparently content to live there.

"I do love you. But you're a pain in the butt."

"Ugh, you're so mean to me.  _Fine,_  I'll go get dressed."

Astrid pouted pointedly until Hiccup pecked a kiss upon soft lips. She smiled then, nuzzling his nose with her own.

"You did mention breakfast right?"

"I did. Go get dressed and when you come down there will be food."

He smiled indulgently, brushing a few stray hairs off her face. Astrid all but purred, nuzzling his hand. He forgot how sweet she could be half-asleep.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

Oh, there it went. Astrid slid from his lap, padding over to the stairs again and Hiccup watched the gentle sway of her hips before realising their mother was watching him stare.

"It's strange."

"Me and Astrid? We know."

"Not what I meant son. I meant... well, honestly I keep expecting to feel more perturbed by you two. Instead, I keep seeing how well the two of you fit. Like matching jigsaw pieces."

Hiccup could only nod in agreement, casting another glance to where Astrid had gone upstairs before remembering he was supposed to be cooking.

"You got eggs in mom?"

"Of course. Standard Haddock fare!"

They were a family of egg fans, that much was true. Hiccup felt his earliest memories were excitement about scrambled eggs for breakfast. One of the first things he learnt to cook were omelettes, which was the mornings food of choice. Astrid was over the moon to come down and find hot coffee and steaming food waiting, plopping down into the seat next to Hiccup and glaring when Cloudjumper got a little too close.

"Mine furball!"

Hiccup chuckled and cut another chunk with his fork, transferring it to his mouth while Stormfly slunk around his legs. They were such pests but he did miss their pets dearly.

"What time do you finish work mom? So I can come get you since your car is back at ours."

"Six. If it's too much trouble I can get a taxi-"

Hiccup waved off his mothers protests, accidentally flinging egg off his fork and two cats made darting lunges for it. As ever, Cloudjumper won.

"Don't be daft. I'm not working and now you know, there's no awkward secrecy thing making it tough to be around you."

"I see. Well then I shall be very glad for your company whenever possible son. That goes for you too daughter of mine."

Astrid nodded, a shadow flickering across her face. Hiccup knew what that was about; what their father had said last night. She smiled a second later, but there was still a tension in her frame he could see. When they were done eating she crawled back into his lap for a cuddle that Hiccup gladly provided, smiling when she pressed her lips to his temple.

"We better get going then or I'll be late."

They got up at their mothers prompting, saying fond goodbyes to the animals before they went outside for the day. Astrid and Valka chattered away as Hiccup drove, avoiding the elephant in the room of Stoick. When they pulled up outside her workplace, Valka turned to kiss Hiccup's cheek, then twisted to kiss Astrid's as she leant forward in preparation of getting in the front of the car.

"Your father loves you. Both of you. He's just in a bad place right now."

Astrid nodded, jaw setting tightly.

"He can apologise himself when he sorts himself out."

Valka's mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

"Spoken like a true Haddock. I'll see you later."

"I'll make dinner."

That got a smile and nod from their mother, then more affectionate goodbyes before she stepped out of the car. The second the door closed Astrid immediately wriggled her way into the front seat, leaning across to kiss Hiccup hungrily.

"We're going for a drive."

Hiccup blinked, slightly dazed from the welcome assault on his mouth.

"Where?"

"Don't care."

Before Hiccup's frozen brain could formulate a query, Astrid reached down and cupped him gently.

"You're  _obsessed_ with this car sex thing."

"And you can't resist me. Which means you better get moving."

Rolling his eyes but knowing she was right as his cock swelled and heart pounded, Hiccup turned the engine on and tried not to get distracted by the fact Astrid was running a hand over her t-shirt, occasionally squeezing at a breast and the coy smile on her face told Hiccup it was  _entirely_ intentional.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we won't get caught."

Astrid's eyes lit up as Hiccup continued on, pulling the car on to a side road with no signs of life other than trees. She grew notably impatient as he turned a few more times, braking and peering around the area.

"Where are we?"

"Just the other side of those trees was old uncle Gobber's place before he died. His nephew took over but doesn't live there."

"Oh. Cool. Get in the back would you?"

"So demanding."

Hiccup wouldn't deny her; if this was what it took to make Astrid feel better he would happily oblige. Besides which, having sex with her was no hardship.

They fell into the back seat and fumbled to find the best position to let them both fit. Astrid ended up beneath him, head and shoulders against the door with her jacket bundled up as a makeshift pillow to protect her from getting hurt by it. Hiccup could barely get her bottoms off, hitting his head a little sharply on the car roof but eventually her legs were bare and hot beneath Hiccup's hands.

Astrid took the initiative to hike up her t-shirt, tugging her bra out of the way to allow Hiccup's mouth to find a sensitive nipple, suckling wetly as his fingers found her soaking, hot and ready for him already. Her legs wound up up and around his hips to make room for him between them, Hiccup's shaking hands working his jeans open to free his aching erection.

"C'mon little brother, I need you."

Her pleading words and hungry kisses drew Hiccup in, nails sinking into the back of his neck and shoulders as Astrid clutched him. Hiccup pressed himself inside her, a welcoming ease to the ingress of their bodies with her arousal to diminish resistance.

"Gods Hiccup, so good."

They kissed messily, mouths barely connecting as Astrid whimpered hotly against his lips and bucked up into him.

"Fuck me, I need you so bad right now."

Hiccup knew what brought the edge of desperation to her voice, knew she needed that connection they shared to remind her it was worth their familial discord. He felt it like a sharp wound in his chest that she had been hurt by Stoick, but Hiccup would give everything he could to make her feel better.

"I'm not going anywhere love."

The emotions in her big blue eyes took his breath away, his first thrusts stealing hers in return. Astrid arched as best she could, confined by the space and only able to lift her legs higher up his back to better Hiccup's angle inside her. The next thrusts made her thrash and moan beautifully, pushing herself into his motions as best she could, taking his cock as deep as possible.

Hiccup braced one hand against the door behind her to let him lean further forward, feeling teeth as soon as he kissed Astrid again. He  _loved_  the way she bit at his lips when losing control during sex, the sting matching the skin breaking beneath her nails. Astrid swore and cursed and whimpered his name over and over, clutching him tighter, biting roughly at his shoulder.

Pressing his face in the crook of her neck, he continued to bury himself in the sinful heat of her body until he could barely breathe for the pleasure filling every inch of him. Astrid was devastation in the best possible way, the cramped conditions and possibility of getting caught falling away to leave nothing but heat and sweat and exhilaration. The car creaked a little in protest. He caught her whimpers on his tongue like raindrops with each messy kiss they shared.

"Gods Hiccup, more!"

Astrid choked out the words, a breathless plea for everything Hiccup could offer her in their tangle of limbs and clashing of mouths. Hiccup felt a muscled thigh tremble against his side, the other falling down to brace on the floor of the car so Astrid could put even more into meeting his thrusts. He gave Astrid every ounce of strength he could, both of his arms beginning to tremor against holding his weight. He couldn't hold out much longer.

" _Fuck_!"

Her vocal cursing escalating, Astrid tightened rather wonderfully around him as she peaked, groping her own breast and tweaking her nipple to spur the climax higher until she was shaking hard enough to rock the car all by herself. Hiccup forced his eyes to stay open, to watch the pattern of pleasure and satisfaction make its way over her face. Astrid was so utterly breathtaking to behold anyway, but at the heights of orgasm she became downright ethereal.

Unable to hold himself together any longer, Hiccup joined her in the realms of Valhalla with a feral growl as he gave himself over to her. The enclosed space meant their heat fogged the windows, clung to the skin and fabric over their trembling bodies. Astrid reached up and stroked his sweaty face, fingers exploring the features she already knew by heart.

"So. Car sex."

She giggled, pressing her face against his chest.

"One of my more inspired ideas. If I do say so myself."

"Mmm. I'm inclined to agree."

"I have the best ideas. My  _next_  brilliant idea is going home" Astrid leant up and kissed him "and taking a very long bath before Eret gets up and wants to hear about our adventures."

Hiccup could only agree, slowly parting their bodies and, after pulling up his jeans and buttoning them, sliding from the car so Astrid had room to wriggle back into the clothes he gave back to her.

"I'm gonna suggest we drive back with the windows down. Or moms gonna know we fucked in the car."

Hiccup conceded her point, pressing the central controls to lower the windows while Astrid dressed, grabbing tissues from the box seemingly kept in every car across the globe to clean the mess left on the seats. She tossed them out of the open window, then crawled through to the front seat and slumped back in it with a satisfied sigh.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Seatbelt."

Astrid pulled the belt across with a pout, though she was generally pretty good about putting it on and soothing Hiccup's protective instincts. They headed home with the wind chilling them and airing the musky scent of sex from the car, Hiccup almost forgetting to put them back up when Astrid said she was getting the lube; lube meant bath sex. And Astrid plus sex meant distracted Hiccup.

They fucked quick and messy on the bathroom floor while the bath was running; it was lucky they didn't flood the bathroom really. Astrid wasn't done with him though, climbing into his lap to clutch him to her breast as he filled her. Water spilled onto the floor before he spilled within her, but Hiccup felt it well worth the clean up.

Especially when Astrid curled up in his lap on the sofa afterwards, wanting the soft doting comfort of cuddles and kisses. Hiccup could happily stay that way forever. Their energy expenditure had worked up quite the appetite though, and Astrid devoured a fair bit of food before returning to her perch in his lap. Hiccup was strongly reminded of their storm-cuddles when they were still dancing around the truth of their relationship.

"Hiccup..."

Astrid drawled his name as he petted her hair, soft and loose from it's braid for once.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want kids?"

His hand stilled.

"I uh... I hadn't thought about it. Is this your way of telling me-"

"Gods no. I was just thinking about it is all. Mom and dad finding out just brought it all home for me. We can't tell family members all that easily. We might have to tell our kids why both parents have the same parents on their birth certificates."

"I get you. I... I don't know how to answer that. Does the Haddock line end here because we're...  _us?_ "

"Me either. I was just thinking is all."

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her temple, stroking her satin skin.

"I think maybe that should wait until we decide to ask them about dissolving your adoption. Maybe your birth certificate can be changed or sealed or something. Or we could wait about having kids until after we're married and nobody questions us sharing a surname. As for family members... do we really care what anyone thinks of us? It won't change us."

"Guess so. Is that a yes?"

"What's the answer you're looking for? It won't change mine but I want to know."

"I do. I want some little Haddock rolling around with your freckles and my fearlessness."

Hiccup was relieved, nuzzling at her cheek.

"Me too. I can see you being a great mom. You've got the purest heart I know."

Astrid flushed prettily, rewarding Hiccup's honesty with sweet kisses. Hiccup took them eagerly, warmed to his core by how intensely he  _loved_ the girl in his arms. The knock at the door surprised them both; Hiccup would have expected Eret to text before he came over, and they hadn't heard him getting up yet either.

They rose from the sofa, holding hands still as the couple approached the door, not yet ready to let each other go for the moment. Astrid got there first and peered through the peephole out of habit, letting out an angry snarl. Hiccup didn't need to look for himself to know who she was throwing open the door to see.

"Heather."

-HTTYD-

**Honestly this chapter was almost entirely written for the car sex I've been asked for (mostly by Astrid). Taboo doesn't have long to go (I know!) anymore so this is likely to be the last chapter that revolves around smut. Shocking, I'm sure.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey so lets see if I can get this story finished any time soon. That's the plan anyway.**

-HTTYD-

He didn't have time to blink before Astrid leapt on Heather, growling like a wild animal. Hiccup tried to pull her off, an almost futile endeavour when Astrid didn't want to be removed from attacking her. Eventually successful, Astrid still struggled and there was blood on the floor.

"You've already destroyed our family, what more do you want?"

"I didn't do anything!  _You_ did your brother!"

Gods, Hiccup hoped none of their other neighbours were home or listening. Astrid struggled harder, managing to kick Heather in the knee until Hiccup tugged her further back.

"Let me go!"

"No. Because I'm slightly worried you might kill her. And she's not worth it."

Astrid hissed, but when Hiccup wrapped his arms around her front properly she started to lax within his hold.

"Fine. Get rid of her before I come back out."

Astrid stormed back into their home, leaving Hiccup with a bruised and bloodied Heather. He knelt down to help her up - he wasn't kicking her when she was down, metaphorically  _or_  physically - and Heather bizarrely threw herself into Hiccup's arms, blood smearing across his shoulder.

"You don't need her, you need me!"

Trying to gently pry her forceful grip from him, Hiccup sighed.

"Heather, what are you talking about?"

"We can still be together. I'll forgive you for going to her, and you can be with someone you don't have to lie about. Nobody will judge us baby."

Cringing inwardly, Hiccup pushed her off more firmly until Heather finally let him go.

"Heather. That's never going to happen, and sending my already struggling father over the edge was not the way to go about it regardless. I think you should leave and maybe sort your life out if this is how you treat someone you  _want._ I dread to think what you would do to someone you didn't."

"I only told your dad so you would know what you're missing. He would have been so much happier to hear you had a girl like me. Not  _her._ Come on..."

"No. Now leave."

Hiccup stood back up, grimacing at the mess Heather made trying to hug him.

"Why?"

"Because I love her. I always have, and I should never have dragged you into that. I know that, and I'm sorry. But you need to accept that  _we_  were a mistake, and you need to move on."

Heather changed demeanour entirely, growling and for a second Hiccup considered backing away. She stood up properly, covered in blood and looking a little frightening if he was honest.

"We'll see."

Puzzled, Hiccup watched as she stormed off. Grabbing the mop from the hallway, Hiccup cleaned the blood off the floor outside as best he could before going in. Astrid watched as he stripped off the messy t-shirt and tossed it aside, wiped where blood had gone through before holding open arms to her. Astrid moved instantly, but Hiccup noticed she was holding her hand awkwardly.

He gently but firmly placed Astrid into a seat, then wrapped ice in a thin tea towel and applied it to her knuckles. Frankly, Hiccup was amazed she hadn't broken skin. Astrid hissed at the cold, but let him take care of her hand still.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Bitch deserved it for hitting you."

"And I deserved what she did for how I treated her. Astrid, she can't do anything  _else_  to us. Let's leave her to be bitter and alone."

Hiccup could still hear the surprisingly loud sound of impact when Astrid probably broke Heather's nose. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her lips. Astrid matched him instantly, humming.

"I was wrong by the way."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She didn't want to get back at me. She wanted to get me back."

Astrid growled again, free hand going to clutch Hiccup's.

"In her dreams. Though I can't fault her for wanting you, you're pretty perfect."

Hiccup smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

"It's always been you milady."

She beamed.

"Damn straight."

Hiccup's phone buzzed on the table, Astrid reaching to pick it up since she was closer. Hiccup took it with a thank you, tapping the screen to find a text from Eret.

" _Did I hear chaos outside or was that a dream?"_

Hiccup chuckled to himself, typing out a quick answer.

_"Astrid punched Heather in the face. Want to drop by and keep Astrid company? I need to pick up my mom soon."_

_"Gimme half hour to shower and all that?"_

_"Sure."_

"Honestly, you and Eret should just elope."

Astrid was smirking playfully - she appreciated their supportive friend as much as he did.

"Maybe we will. You want an invite?"

"An invite? I'm your best man."

"Best woman."

"Semantics. Will there be cake?"

By the time Eret came over, they had jokingly planned a whole mock elope wedding, which confused Eret greatly when Astrid informed him he was marrying Hiccup.

"What have I missed?"

"A great deal."

"Heather told me she outed our relationship to our dad for the purpose of... get this, to show me dating Astrid was a bad idea and that I should be with her instead."

Eret jutted his lower lip out in thought, pulling the lines of his facial tattoo up strangely.

"Damn, why are all the girls I bring home crazy?"

"If you want crazy I'll invite Ruff over."

"No!"

Eret vehemently rebuked that idea, which made Astrid laugh. Hiccup lifted the ice from her hand, not wanting her to get chills.

"I'll get you some ibuprofen, you want water or juice?"

"We got apple juice in?"

Hiccup peered in the fridge, finding half a carton that made Astrid very happy. Placing a glass full on the table and two painkillers in her uninjured hand, he watched her take them before getting rid of the damp towel. Checking the time, he realised he ought to start dinner if it was going to be ready when he left to get their mom.

"Eret! You staying for dinner?"

"You know I never turn down food. Want any help?"

"Nah, you stay and amuse Astrid."

"See? To honour and obey."

Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly at Astrid's marriage joke, which Eret chuckled along with before sitting down to watch TV with her. Throwing together enough chicken and marinade sauce for four, Hiccup put it in the oven and seperated potatoes and vegetables into pans.

Listening to Astrid laugh in the next room cheered him immensely, glad for her tendency to bounce back even after he knew the violent reaction she had had to Heather was motivated by more than protective instincts for Hiccup. It was the whole Stoick-shaped problem, the fracture in their family that had started a while before Astrid climbed into his bed and neither of them had noticed. Heather had effectively driven a wedge in and hit it with Thor's hammer a few times with her stunt.

"Babe, can you bring me more juice?"

Smiling to himself, Hiccup grabbed hold of the carton from the fridge and took it out to Astrid. She pouted up at him until he leant down to kiss her, apparently back to her sweet and affectionate self as she sought affection.

"Thanks babe. You sure you don't want help?"

"I got it. You'll need to keep an eye on the chicken while I'm getting mom to make sure it doesn't burn though."

"I'm sure Eret can manage while I supervise."

Eret nodded obediently, barely taking his eyes away from the screen to agree that Astrid could boss him around. It was a natural skill of hers.

"It's a good job mom and Eret know that the other one knows about us. How freaking awkward would dinner be if they didn't?"

"Very. Although Eret can talk cars long enough that it might not have mattered."

"Hey! Me and Eret talk dragons too."

"True, I'll give you that. I hear bubbling over."

Hiccup swore as he headed back to turn down the potatoes, unsure how Astrid had picked that up from further away than him. She should have been born at a time when people hunted their dinner with senses like hers.

After that there was no further crisis, so Hiccup turned everything off and the chicken way down to stay warm before joining the other two in the living room.

"Mister mechanic here has never seen Harry Potter, which is forgivable and fixable. However, he's seen  _all_ the Twilight movies!"

Hiccup couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Eret, who did, to his credit, look ashamed.

"My ex girlfriend had a thing for Taylor Lautner! I was coerced!"

"I believe you. I will secretly suspect you fancy sparkly vampires though."

"They aren't vampires. More like statues that kill. Oh my gods they are the Weeping Angels in glitter!"

Eret's dramatic outburst and expression had both Hiccup and Astrid in fits of laughter, forgiving him his transgressions immediately. Keeping an eye on the time, Hiccup stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna check on dinner, then I better get going."

Astrid nodded, reaching to stroke his cheek with her uninjured hand before he left and Hiccup felt a dopey smile work its way across his face. Everything in the kitchen was as he expected, so he went back through to put his shoes on.

"I'm coming too. Eret can watch dinner."

"Uh, ok. I wouldn't mind the company."

"Mhmm. Staying with you."

Astrid said it quietly, as though admitting she needed to be near him was some shameful, embarrassing secret. Eret looked perfectly agreeable - he mostly lived in their living room when he wasn't sleeping or working anyway. And Hiccup had no qualms about trusting him in their home alone. Eret had a spare key to their door for emergencies in his own home, just like they did his.

"I'll keep an eye on the food and turn it off if anything catches fire."

"I should think so! Everything is off except the chicken, which is on low and  _should_  be fine until we get back but just eyeball it now and then yeah?"

"Aye I can do that chief!"

"Well you're being a bit chiefy. And chief is close to chef and we're talking food?"

"If you say so buddy. Won't be too long."

Eret stretched out on the sofa and smiled, looking perfectly content to be left alone despite Hiccup having asked him over to keep Astrid company. They linked hands and headed out, both subconsciously looking for Heather though the coast was blissfully clear.

"Milady."

Hiccup opened the car door for her and bowed lightly, winning a light giggle from his girlfriend. She slid into the car, clipping her seatbelt.

"Thank you good sir."

He joined in her chuckle, finding his heart always lighter when he was with her. Astrid was... the other half of him. There was no other way to put it. She reached to squeeze his hand before he started up the car, throwing coy smiles to the back seat. That seemed like  _ages_  ago though it was only that morning.

"We are totally doing that again."

"I agree. Not now though. Mom might be confused."

Astrid leant back, laughing to herself.

"Fair point. Off we go brother dear."

Hiccup understood why people thought their relationship odd. He just didn't care. They weren't hurting anyone - except their dad, unfortunately - and they were breaking no law.

They checked.

_Twice._

"Honestly, today has been such a rollercoaster. A quiet dinner with mom and Eret sounds almost too good to be true."

"Nah. It's what I have planned for you after you should be thinking about."

Hiccup couldn't look over at her lest he lose focus of the road, but he was affected all the same.

"You're insatiable."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I'm not with you for sex Astrid. I love you."

At a set of traffic lights near a crossing, Hiccup could look over to where Astrid was smiling prettily. His heart turned over in his chest, fluttering powerfully. Astrid glanced behind him, gesturing with her head.

"Light is orange."

Hiccup had barely decided to turn and start driving again when he heard the squeal of burning rubber, then the world tipped over on it's axis with a scream of metal on metal. Violently slammed against his seatbelt, Hiccup felt something hit his face and the world turned black.

-HTTYD-

**I would like to formally apologise for the character assault on Heather in this particular story. I _love_ Heather, but sometimes you need a bad ex girlfriend.**

**Also I know this was a short chapter and I'll be over there hiding under a rock.**


	23. Chapter 23

**peers out from under rock* Y** **eah I had a feeling that last chapter would make some folk grumpy but you all seem to have remembered I must be alive to write more fanfiction.**

-HTTYD-

_Wow_ everything hurt. Hiccup fought against pain and oh so tempting blackness to find his way back to reality. He coughed against something in his throat, automatically reaching up to try and dislodge it.

"Henry!"

His mother sounded panicked. Hiccup wanted to reassure her but there was a  _thing_ in his throat and it needed to come out immediately. He found the tube outside his mouth, tugging but a familiar warm hand closed around his.

"Henry can you open your eyes?"

Right. He should try that. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. Each. But slowly they came up. A blurry but recognisable outline of his mother floated into being, growing clearer with each blink. He gestured to the tube, coughing again.

"You want it out?"

Every bit of energy he had went into nodding, because it was making him feel like he couldn't breathe. His mother turned away and must have summoned someone. Probably a nurse. It smelled like a hospital and there was a tube in him. Lifting his hand, he found a clip on his finger and some unhappy looking skin.

"Ok Henry this might be a little uncomfortable, try to stay relaxed for us ok?"

He didn't know the voice but his mother took his hand, so Henry looked up at blurry nurse lady and she slowly pulled away the tube. It scratched and hurt and made him cough up a storm but the second it was out he felt  _much_ better.

"What happened?"

He coughed, voice a raspy mess. His mom squeezed his hand, wiped his face like a baby.

"You don't remember?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"You were in a car accident."

Something very important occurred to him and Hiccup sat bolt upright.

"Astrid!"

Gods, why did everything  _hurt?_ He looked down, realising the raw patches on his hands were  **burns.**  They were on his arms too. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown, he was covered in gauze and dressings and weird clear film.

None of that mattered.

"Where's Astrid?"

"They are still working on her. She was in the side that was hit, they think you took the brunt of the flames when the other car exploded though they don't know how. You hit your head which is probably why you don't remember..."

Even as he listened, Hiccup was trying to get out of bed. He needed to find Astrid, see she was alive.

He couldn't move his legs.

"Mom. What's wrong with my legs?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked as uncertain as he felt.

"I mean I can't move them!"

"Calm down lad" the nurse poking at the monitor making beeps "you'll pull your dressings. The doctor will be along in a minute now you're awake."

"I don't have a minute, I don't even care if I can't  _walk_  right now. I need to see Astrid."

Speech was a struggle and half his words came out barely audible but Hiccup was already navigating his way to moving himself with his arms. Maybe if he fell off the bed they would see he was serious.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Watch me! I'll discharge myself if I have to. Let me see her!"

He kept coughing but all Hiccup knew was he hadn't seen Astrid since he lost consciousness and that needed to be changed. His mother entered into hushed negotiations with the nurse and someone finally brought a wheelchair to the bed. Hiccup ignored the prospect of maybe needing one forever - it was irrelevant.

"You can have one minute, then I'll restrain you to that bed if I have to. This is  _highly_ irregular."

Someone gave him a gown to cover his modesty, and Hiccup caught sight of his face in the polished reflection of a window. There was a deep looking cut with stitches down his cheek, but he couldn't see any burns. It was all so confusing.

They wheeled him to the observation window of the theatre and Hiccup almost threw up at the sight of four doctors crowding her lower half, but even with burns on her cheek and blood in her hair he would recognise Astrid in a heart beat.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't think now is-"

The nurse tried to pacify him, but his mother knew Hiccup wouldn't settle until he knew. She had clearly been crying, but she was being strong for him.

"You took most of the flames but the blast impact left Astrid with glass and shrapnel imbedded in her stomach and leg."

Hiccup wished his stupid body could fight when the nurse began to move him away, some hefty fellows hiking his limp lower half back into his bed.

"Who hit us?"

"No clue. Eret might know."

"Eret? He's here?"

"You called him. Told him to turn the dinner off and pick me up. You don't remember any of this?"

Hiccup shook his head, totally baffled.

"I did also say he was delirious. I only knew something was wrong because I heard screams and sirens in the background."

Eret stumbled into the room holding a paper cup of tea out to Valka, then perching on the unused seat next to Hiccup's bed.

"Do you know?"

Eret nodded.

"It was Heather. She was completely off her face apparently, crawled out before her engine blew but died of... I can't remember the name. She tore something in her chest and bled out."

It was clear he was a little stunned by the revelation, his tone flat and clinical. Hiccup was going to ask more information, but then a doctor swished away his curtains and picked up Hiccup's chart from the end of his bed.

"Ah, Henry! Lucky to be with us at all I see."

"Lucky? I'm wrapped up like a mummy and my sister could be dying, I can't walk and my ex girlfriend is dead!"

That was the limit of his throats endurance; Hiccup started coughing again, flecks of blood staining his hospital bedsheets. The doctor seemed remarkably calm about that as he had a nurse sit Hiccup backwards and clean his face, then hold a straw to his mouth.

"That's common with an intubation. We were worried you inhaled too much smoke and heat but I see your lungs aren't too bad now you're talking. As for the legs... no acute spinal injuries were noted but we'll get you a scan for that lined up. Most of your burns are second degree, so they will probably hurt like hell I'm sorry to say."

Hiccup frowned - he didn't need reminding of that.

"Ok. So I'm burnt and maybe paralysed. Tell me about Astrid."

"Who?"

"Astrid Haddock. My sister. Her daughter. She was in the car with me!"

His girlfriend too but the whole immediate family thing was probably their stronger argument.

"I'm not a surgeon, so she's not my patient. I'll see about having her moved to this ward after she gets out of recovery..." the doctor clicked his pen and turned to the nurse "can you get him booked for an MRI asap?"

"Yes doc."

Eret's presence wasn't really acknowledged. Hiccup wondered if they thought he was his brother or something. He wasn't about to change their perspective.

"How long was I out?"

"Surprisingly short time, maybe three hours."

"Short!"

His mother snorted, huffing to herself at the idea watching Hiccup get bandaged up like the Marshmallow man for three hours out cold was  _short._

They tried to take him for his MRI - there was a gap in the schedule and he was apparently important to check on - but Hiccup refused to go until he heard Astrid was out of surgery. Eventually the doctors relented and checked.

"Mrs Haddock? A word?"

They looked sombre. Hiccup was terrified and suddenly more grateful than ever Eret was there.

"They woulda told you straight if she was still in surgery or... I reckon there's something they want to talk to your mom about first. Remember they don't know you two are..."

Eret gestured vaguely, fiddling with the rim of his now empty cardboard cup his coffee had been in. Hiccup stared at the closed curtains around his bed, cursing the numbness in his lower limbs as he couldn't go find out what was happening. When his mother came back Hiccup almost fell out of his bed in eagerness to get some answers.

"Uh, Eret? Would you mind-"

"Oh, sure. I'll go get more coffee and stuff. You want more tea?"

Valka nodded and Eret left, boots squeaking on polished hospital tile.

"What's wrong mom? Is she ok?"

She sat on the side of his bed and squeezed his hand.

"She's going to be ok, but the damage to her stomach... it meant they had to do emergency surgery to stem the bleeding. Including a hysterectomy."

Hiccup's pain was making his head fuzzy but he knew what that meant.

"Astrid can't have kids."

"I'm afraid so."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Why would that matter to me? If  _you_  taught us anything... it doesn't need to be blood to be love."

His mother's answering smile was brilliant through the tears.

"Oh Henry... I'm so proud of you."

He managed to smile in return.

"Are you going to let them take you up for your scan now?"

"Yeah. Do me a favour and go wait with Astrid? I mean wait for Eret to come back because he's bringing you tea but also I don't want Astrid to wake up alone and I'm about to be thrown into a giant pencil sharpener for a bit."

Hiccup was wheeled away after she kissed his head and agreed. He would choose loneliness over Astrid's loneliness, and his mothers grounding had been invaluable to his wake up surrounded by tubes and the stench of disinfectant.

He had never thought himself claustrophobic, but Hiccup found it a bit unsettling to be in a small space when he had no real control over his body. Still, there was  _somewhat_  positive news when he came out.

"You've got some swelling caused by the trauma and it's pressing on the nerves around your spine. This means your paralysis is temporary."

"How temporary?"

"That's difficult to say."

"Days? Weeks? Months?"

The doctor shuffled his papers and maddeningly clicked his pen again and again.

"Usually we see a little improvement within a week or two, but I can't say how your other injuries will slow that. Your body has been through a fair bit."

Taking stock of all the burns littering his body, Hiccup had to agree. He was still refusing the morphine they offered, wanting to be as lucid as he could be when Astrid was awake. Someone shuffled in and gave him antibiotics and ibuprofen, and they insisted on a saline drip - the burns would make him dehydrated.

"You have two options with your burns, neither are especially pleasant if I'm honest."

"Which are?"

"Dressings and ointments until they heal. That will be the less invasive but you'll have considerable scarring. Skin grafts are an option but that will include harvesting skin from other areas of your body and perhaps multiple surgeries."

"And I'll still have scarring. And be in pain."

"I'm afraid so. The scarring will be less noticeable with skin grafts, but it will still be there."

Hiccup leant back against his pillows, sighing.

"I don't really care how I  _look,_  but I'm an artist by profession. Will my choice affect my ability to draw?"

"Not that I can think of, you might need physiotherapy to loosen up tightened scar tissue on your hands and arms but skin grafts wouldn't change any potential tendon and ligament damage."

Eret had bought him a drawing pad and pencils from the hospital gift shop, which Hiccup was eyeing on his little table uncertainly. He wasn't sure how bad his hands were yet, everything hurt too much to know if anything hurt  _more._

The curtains swished again, revealing Eret who looked a little flustered as the doctor left.

"Hiccup! Hey! Astrid's awake and yelled at four different people demanding to see you!"

"Oh thank Odin. I uh, can't just get up."

Eret scratched the side of his jaw nervously.

"I could... if it's alright with you. I mean you don't weigh much. I can put you in the chair."

Hiccup wasn't sure he could let Eret see beneath the blanket up to his waist. Where Hiccup had realised he had an adult nappy on. He was  _mortified_  when they informed him he would need them until he regained muscle function in his lower half, as he couldn't feel when he needed to  _go._

"Uh..."

Eret came closer, looking to check they were alone.

"If it's about your uh, bodily functions I swear I won't be bothered. I took care of my dad when he was dying of cancer, theres nothing I haven't seen buddy."

Yes... Eret had told him about that before. He nodded eventually, cheeks burning still when Eret pulled down the blanket, apologised for if he jostled Hiccup's injuries and scooped him up into his arms, lowering him into the wheelchair with nary a blink. Then draped the gown over Hiccup's front, tucking it at the sides to ensure nobody else could see Hiccup's lower body and peered out of the curtains.

"Let's go. Act casual. You aren't meant to be out of bed yet."

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling, watching Eret unhook his saline back from the rack to hang it on the top button of his own jacket. He even muted the monitor that would normally register Hiccup's life signs. They made it out of the ward with no notice and Hiccup could have cried with relief to see a pale, grizzly looking Astrid resting up on her pillows. She visibly lit up seeing him, both reaching to the other before he got there.

Astrid's grip was tight on his hand. She was careful of his bandages, but their fingers knotted together on contact all the same.

"You're awake."

"Mhmm. Hear you've been causing trouble while I was sleeping."

Hiccup chuckled, drinking in the relief of hearing her voice again.

"I had to know you were alive. Here you are."

"Mmm. Bit worse for wear though. How about you? Mom said... your legs?"

"Oh. Yeah. Temporary swelling of something or other. Not permanent."

Astrid smiled in relief. Hiccup noticed a strange strap with grips every couple of inches laid up her bed, brightly coloured and odd looking against everything so sterile.

"What's that for?"

"Oh. Helps me sit up. Have to minimise use of your abdominal muscles when they operate on that general area."

Watching them with a smile, Valka gestured to Eret.

"What say we give these two a minute Eret?"

"Oh. Good shout. They'll probably come looking for you soon H, since I sorta stole you from your bed and they know you can't walk."

Eret removed Hiccup's saline bag from his chest, then hooked it up on Astrid's gravity-helper pole. They left through a narrow gap in the curtains, and Hiccup and Astrid just  _looked_ at each other.

"Do you know who hit us?"

"Heather. Eret said she died at the scene. I think. He definitely said she's dead."

"Crazy bitch. How bad are your burns?"

"Second degree. I'm gonna be covered in scars."

Astrid's eyes lit up.

"There was me thinking you couldn't get any hotter."

"Excuse me?"

She chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"You know me. Scars are sexy."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Still, he smiled.

"We'll see. Did they tell you about-"

"That I can't have kids? Yeah. But mom told me what you said. It was the sweetest thing."

"It's true. I don't care if we have to go a different route. It's still you and me love."

"Love you babe."

"Love you too."

"Now do me a favour?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Anything. Except a sprint."

Astrid laughed lightly, stroking his fingers.

"Go to your bed and let them drug you up. You must be in a lotta pain and I won't stand for it."

"You're worth it."

There was that soft smile again, that secret one only Hiccup was privileged enough to see.

"I got that when you jumped on me."

"I what?"

"Oh, you don't remember... yeah. I was out cold, but I woke up while you were calling Eret. I couldn't get my seatbelt off and you said you could smell petrol and jumped on me when you saw flames. If my window had been rolled down you would probably have  _died_  protecting me in that fire."

"I would have died to save you. Willingly. Always."

"I know babe. But now you can go start getting better ok? We're both out the other side of this. You don't need to suffer for it.".

Hiccup sighed, but nodded.

"Ok. But I'm waiting until they come looking for me."

"I expected nothing less."

They got a whole five minutes before a very disgruntled nurse found him there, Hiccup staying tight lipped about how he escaped.

"See you soon I guess."

"You had better."

As they manhandled Hiccup into his own hospital bed again, he was smiling. Astrid was going to be ok. The morphine drip wasn't anywhere near as effective a painkiller as Astrid's smiles, and Hiccup let the haze carry him away. Recovery was gonna suck, he should enjoy the calm before the storm.

-HTTYD-

**Those who expected Hiccup's lost limb... are you disappointed?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I wasn't expecting such reactions to last chapter, but hey. We're nearing the end now!**

**Also passed 150 followers, the response to this story in general keeps surprising me!**

-HTTYD-

Clearly Hiccup hadn't been paying attention to the doctor when he was explaining the burns.  _Most_ of them were second degree, though quite extensive in the skin they covered. A couple were third degree though, and  _fuck_ they hurt when it came time to change his dressings.

"Often with third degree burns, the nerves beneath are too damaged for them to hurt."

"Well don't I- ahh! feel special."

Hiccup forced the words between gritted teeth as a particularly sensitive burn along his hip was freed from it's bandage. It wasn't big enough to warrant a skin graft unless Hiccup asked for it, and he had already decided not to bother - he was going to be scarred either way, why add a fresh surgical site to his list of maladies?

He was doing his best not to scream in pain, because his mother was the other side of the curtains and Hiccup didn't want to upset her. Finally, they were done with the days torture and Hiccup got given painkillers and antibiotics again, prodding his numb, unmoving limbs as the medical staff all cleared off. Hiccup was just deciding whether or not to try drawing when his mother came back in.

"Good news for you at last. Astrid's being moved down here today."

Hiccup did an inward happy dance that she would be close to him. If he hadn't been doped off his face on painkillers and a sedative, there would have been no way Hiccup could have slept last night. Not alone with Astrid completely out of reach to him.

"That is good news. How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected considering she had major surgery. How about you?"

"Sore, but I'm sure the morphine will kick in soon."

As he watched, Hiccup realised his mother was shifting uncomfortably, the way she did when she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father is on his way. I managed to get hold of Spite while you were getting your dressings changed."

"Is he drunk?"

"If he is I'll kill him."

She sounded deadly serious.

"We'll see. Did Eret finally go home?"

"Mhmm. He needed some rest since he has to work."

"Oh I know, he was just being stubborn about it yesterday."

Hiccup waited impatiently until a beautifully familiar face came into view as Astrid was wheeled into the same ward as him. They put her in the next bed, meaning she was only a few feet away from him. They smiled at each other.

"Hey you."

"Hey you. Gotta love these mixed occupancy wards huh?"

"Definitely. How you feeling?"

Astrid sighed, but the smile returned.

"Bloated but that's normal apparently. Sore but the drugs are gooood."

Hiccup chuckled as she gestured to her morphine drip - he could sympathise.

"I entertained visions of murder when they changed my dressings but I completely agree about the drugs."

They had to be careful about what they said with others on the ward, as they both called Valka their mother it would have seemed peculiar to everyone if they were blatant about the intimate relationship. But he could see her and Hiccup felt better already. If he could just  _walk_ then he would discharge himself to sit by Astrid instead.

The only time the dividers came out between them was when Hiccup needed 'changing' again. He closed his eyes and ignored everything going on until it was over, shuddering in shame. When the dividers went away Astrid was upright, perching herself delicately on the seat next to his bed and squeezing his hand.

"It's gonna be ok bro."

"I know. I just wish I could... yanno. Take care of myself."

Astrid nodded, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Just tell me what I need to know!"

"Now sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

They didn't even need to look as Valka left their ward - they knew  _that_ voice anywhere.

"Stoick! Stop causing such a scene would you? They are both in here. I apologise for my husband."

Hiccup was deeply unsettled about the prospect of his father seeing him this way, but after the last time they saw each other Astrid needed him for support against the father who made her feel so bad recently. Stoick stopped short when he saw Astrid at Hiccup's bedside, both clearly a little worse for wear.

Nobody spoke for about a minute. Hiccup saw uncle Spite hanging back, no doubt on tenterhooks about whether his brother was about to make a colossal idiot of himself.

"You're both... Ok?"

"No. Not really. But we will be."

Astrid tightened her hand on his; it stung but the burns on his hand weren't that bad and they were padded with gauze so Hiccup didn't let on. Stoick stood, at a loss and fiddling with his hands. Such unsurety from a man of about seven foot in height was probably novel for all there.

"Good new- ah, hello. Who might you two be?"

Astrid's doctor stopped, looked at Astrid's empty bed then to the two hulking men now hovering in their corner of sterility with no small amount of the usual "whoa you're big" they had seen dozens od times before.

"That's our dad and our uncle. What's the good news?"

The doctor chivvied the menfolk away, then tried to get Astrid and their mom to move back away.

"No. Whatever you can say to me you can say to Hiccup. I would tell him anyway."

Hesitating as he fiddled with his clipboard, the doctor sighed before nodding to himself. He couldn't exactly make  _Hiccup_ move away. Or any way.

"Very well. We have the results of your ultrasound back, and it does look as though your ovaries were undamaged by the impact and subsequent surgery. Someone will come and talk to you about what that means for your future regarding possible early menopause but-"

Astrid, growing tired of his babbling, cut him off.

"I can have kids. Just using someone else as the oven right?"

"Well. Quite. You could have your eggs harvested, fertilised and implanted into a surrogate in the future."

"So basically I can't get pregnant, I'll never have a period again but I can get someone else to pop out my babies like a gumball machine? Cool. Is that everything?"

Hiccup had little doubt  _they_ would be talking about it themselves, both as a couple and as a family but the doctor qualified as neither and so she had limited patience for him dragging it out.

"I think so."

"Oh. Wait. When can I have sex again? I figure since docs were fiddling around that general area I'm out of action for a time."

Clearly he wasn't used to someone asking so bluntly as he scratched the side of his head with the pen, awkward. Hiccup wanted to chuckle at Astrid's attitude but attempted to look uncomfortable at the mention of his sister's sex life.

"We generally recommend waiting six to eight weeks-"

" _Weeks?_ Damn. Ok. If that's everything you can go."

Astrid made a shooing motion at the bemused man in a white coat, who skittered away with a perplexed face.

"Uh, mom could you give us a minute?"

She nodded at him, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed, feeling a bit nauseous.

"They don't know how long I'll be... like this. It could be longer than eight weeks before  _I'm_ you know, capable of that."

Astrid's face softened, and she leant up and kissed him while they had a minutes privacy. It tugged at the stitches on his cheek, and Astrid had a cut on her lip but it didn't seem to matter.

"That's different. You're frustrated you can't walk, but if it was me with the wheelchair how would you feel then?"

"No different than I do about you. I'd learn to carry you everywhere if I had to."

She smiled, nuzzling his uninjured cheek before sitting back down with a slightly pained sigh.

"Exactly. It's easier to be annoyed at your own body, right?"

Hiccup understood what she was getting at, nodding.

"Right."

"Ok, I have to go to the bathroom. You can... talk to dad."

He let Astrid lean her weight on his hand and arm to stand up, the only help he could offer. She was surprisingly steady despite the injuries to her leg and the heavy swelling on her stomach that limited the use of her trunk muscles.

"You alright love?"

Hiccup listened as their mother saw Astrid ambling about, refusing to stay in her bed. Heavy footsteps that made the railing on his bed rattle signalled the arrival of Stoick before he appeared through Hiccup's curtains.

"Son."

"Dad."

"Ah, yer mother won't tell me what's wrong with ya. Care to share?"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He still didn't want to look at his dad, not until he fixed his mistakes with Astrid.

"Burns. Bruises. Cuts. Temporary spinal injury that's got me bedbound."

"Yer mad at me. I understand-"

He growled, feeling the familiar scratch of his still-recovering throat.

"No, no you don't dad. The driver that hit us was drunk.  _You_  could easily cause someone else to be stood at their childs bedside. You've already hurt mom and you've already hurt Astrid."

"I was shocked!"

"Keep your voice down" Hiccup hissed, not wanting the booming baritone filling the hospital ward with knowledge of he and Astrid "we accept that. We knew you would be. But you hurt the girl I love and I  _can't_ accept that."

Stoick did something baffling.

He  _laughed._

"What's funny?"

"Ye looked jus' like yer mom when ye said that. Sound like her too."

Shifting in discomfort as his morphine started to wear off, Hiccup fumbled for the button to give himself another dose. He didn't speak until it started to kick in, IV pain relief absolutely one of Hiccups favourite things in the world right now as he sank into the stack of pillows propping him up on the bed.

"Right. Well... honestly dad, I don't really like you all that much right now. You have some things to fix, like your drink problem and what you said to Astrid."

Stoick sat there silently as Hiccup enjoyed his pain being alleviated, then his ears pricked as he heard Astrid return and talk to uncle Spite.

"Yer right. I know ye are."

Hiccup watched from his bed as Stoick turned and left his bed area, heavy boots squeaking on the tiles. He couldn't get up and go to Astrid, which he  _really_ resented in that moment. He didn't hear anything for a minute or two, then there was a very quiet, strained voice.

"I'm sorry. You are  _definitely_  my daughter."

"Yeah?"

That was Astrid. Quiet and unsure.

"Yeah."

"Thanks dad."

Hiccup smiled to himself, hearing Astrid come back and she was visibly brighter too.

"Hey you."

"Fancy meeting you here."

Astrid lowered herself into his bedside chair again, watching him hit the button for more pain relief.

"Is it bad?"

"Not anymore. It's mostly my back, I'm stiff and sore from staying still but a physio is gonna come show me how to avoid bedsores and what to do when my legs start working again today."

"What about the burns?"

"Most of them are more irritating than anything. This one on my hip sucks though."

Astrid frowned as she eyed the thick dressing, right above the thick waistband of his... he stopped thinking of it. She yawned slightly, but he noticed.

"Go lay down, get some rest. I'm not going anywhere love."

She ran a hand over his hair, about the only place not burned or bloodied.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Get some sleep ok? I'll be right here."

Astrid nodded, carrying herself slowly over to her bed and climbing in slowly but without help. She was as stubborn as ever. Just in time too - a nurse doing the rounds came to check on them. Astrid only let her because she had the medicine; she was on oral morphine while Hiccup had it hooked up.

"Bottoms up."

She swallowed down the pills, grumbled audibly as her surgical sites and injuries were checked before lying down properly as the nurse left. She had to lie on her back because of where she was hurt, but Astrid turned her head toward Hiccup's bed. He watched her drift off with a smile, utterly transfixed by how much he  _loved_ her. How close they had come to losing each other.

"Mom, go home. Get some sleep. Feed the dog."

"Helga is there to take care of the furbabies."

"Mom. Go. Home. Please? We're not going anywhere far and dad is here to hover awkwardly while uncle Spite keeps an eye on him."

Eventually, Valka agreed to leave for some sleep and a change of clothes. Hiccup was about to happily get some sleep when his physio turned up. Watching a total stranger manhandle his numb legs was a truly surreal experience, but he had to pay attention to the exercises he would need to do in order to rebuild his muscles when he got movement back.

"Is your back getting sore?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, lets get you stretching. It won't be as effective as usual I'm sorry to say, because you can't stretch that side but you should be more comfortable."

" _Anything_ is an improvement."

He changed his mind five minutes later, finding himself stiff and the stretches painful as they worked protesting muscles. Even being gentle, it pulled at his hip and he was exhausted when it was over.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Get some rest Henry."

Bashing his morphine button, Hiccup turned his head to look toward Astrid and prepared to sleep. He drifted in and out, waking in surprise at the hulking blurry shape at his bedside. A few blinks later, Hiccup recognised his father.

"Oh. Hi dad."

"Son. How're ye feeling?"

"Tired. Drugged up. You?"

"Sober. Think yer mother still wants ter feed me to the boars though."

"Can you blame her?"

His father looked very uncomfortable.

"Ah. Guess not."

Hiccup pushed himself up on his elbows, jumping in surprise when his father reached out.

"C'mere, I'll help."

"Oh. Uh. Ok, but careful not to pull at my hip. Worst burn I have."

Stoick took the words to heart, helping Hiccup sit up against the pillows gently. Just in time for Eret to peer around the door, acting more shady than strictly necessary as he hustled over to Hiccup.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?"

"Oh you know, peachy. About to start training for a marathon."

Eret snorted, then realised he was being watched.

"You're... their dad, yeah?"

"You're that neighbour."

Grinning warmly, Eret lowered what Hiccup recognised as a duffle bag and held out his hand to Stoick and Spite in turn.

"That I am. Eret, son of Eret. Your kids are great people."

"That they are lad. I hear you've been a good friend to them. Oh, I'm Stoick's brother Spite by the way."

They chatted casually over Hiccup's bed, but his eyes were drawn to a little further away - Astrid was waking up. She recognised Eret instantly, chuckling sleepily.

"Typical. Your future husband visits you first."

"I'd visit you if I could. What's in the bag Eret?"

"Oh! Astrid asked me to get her dressing gown and text books. And her Haribo. I brought you a Playboy, some chocolate and a book on dragons."

True to his word, Eret pulled out a book on dragons and surreptitiously slid the skin mag in between the covers while Spite laughed to himself and Stoick stared, bemused. Hiccup joined in the laughter, watching Eret head over to Astrid's bed to give her her requested items. She dug into the bag like a kid at Christmas, as though textbooks were thrilling. He supposed to Astrid, something to distract from inactivity was good for her.

"What's this?"

Astrid pulled out

"Oh, your mom mentioned she liked the same tea as me. I see you got her to go home but when she comes back she can have that instead of the tea from the machine."

"See, this is why Hiccup's gonna marry you."

Eret let out a chuckle, even helping Astrid wriggle into her dressing gown until she was comfy and cosy.

"Oh, maybe I'll marry you instead. Don't you have a job to go to though?"

"Took a couple days off. Said I had a family emergency. I wanted to see you were ok... since Heather would never have got to you without me."

Astrid had the same incredulous look on her face that Hiccup expected was on his.

"Is  _that_  what you're thinking?"

"Eret, you didn't know she was a fruitcake. You went on a date with a girl you liked."

"We don't blame you for any of this. Not one bit."

"So stop that thinking. Or when we can move we'll kick your ass."

Eret looked between them awkwardly, but he eventually nodded.

"I'll try."

"Good man. Now if you want to be an absolute angel, can you go to the shop downstairs and bring me a Dr Pepper?"

"Sure. You want anything Hiccup?"

"Legs? Nah, I'm good."

Their neighbour headed off to retrieve Astrid's sugar craving in drink form, and Hiccup bit into the smuggled chocolate bar.

"He seems..."

Hiccup cut off his dad.

"Eret's great. Works nights as a mechanic, usually spends his afternoons half asleep in our living room drinking Red Bull."

Stoick grew twitchy after a couple of hours and Hiccup had a feeling he knew why - he hadn't had a drink in at least eight hours by then, and if he was sober when he turned up it might have been at least a day. Hiccup wasn't naive; if his dad was an addict it wouldn't be easy to quit. He held out one of his chocolate bars to the confused giant of a man.

"You need sugar. Eases withdrawal symptoms."

His dads beard quivered in thought, but he took it.

"How do ye know that?"

"Astrid studies psychology. Addiction is in her text books."

"Right."

Hiccup suspected he didn't like hearing the word 'addict', but at least he wasn't making a scene or shouting. Stoick seemed pretty genuine in his desire to fix the problems he was responsible for.

He would give him a chance. Gods only knew Hiccup had just had a brutal reminder life was too short for grudges.

-HTTYD-

**One chapter down, two to go!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Almost over!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was released from hospital four weeks later.

He could have gone home at two weeks, but the burn on his hip got infected and he spent four days full of potent IV antibiotics and another week sick as a dog from them. Astrid refused to leave even though she was discharged already, going so far as to hold the thing Hiccup was throwing up in to, then cleaning the sweat and pained tears from him afterward.

He didn't deserve her.

Even so, Hiccup left smiling - he had started to get limited feeling and movement back in his legs. According to his physiotherapist, that meant he was close to being back on his feet. Hiccup tried not to get too excited since they couldn't give him a time frame, but the most exciting thing for him was that he could go to the bathroom by himself again with a special wheelchair and railing that Eret had put up in their bathroom while Hiccup was convalescent in his hospital bed.

Their mother wanted Hiccup and Astrid to come back to her home, but their own was actually better - everything was on one floor. Once Hiccup was in there, he could get about by wheelchair. No stairs behind their front door.

Eret had taken Hiccup's car to the auto shop he worked at, and had permission from his boss to work on it in his spare time. Hiccup would be amazed if it was salvageable having been hit and burnt, but Eret was insistent.

"Here we are lad" Stoick, four weeks sober and over the worst of his shakes pushed Hiccup's chair "home sweet home. Yer ma still wants you back with her."

"I know, but this place is more accesible for me."

Eret, Astrid and their dad had rearranged the furniture to ensure Hiccup's wheelchair could get around the place, and all the burns on his hands and arms were healed to shiny, pink scar tissue. He was already drawing again.

"So ah, ye need anythin' else?"

"Nope. Got a physio tomorrow, I want to take a nap in my own bed. And a bath not done by nurses who  _changed_  me like a baby."

Astrid smiled, then looked up at their dad.

"I got this dad. And Eret offered to help if I can't lift Hiccup up."

"Ah. Suppose it's no' a new thing for ye to see."

They hadn't yet addressed the elephant in the room. Stoick knew his children were a couple, but they hadn't talked about it yet.

"Dad-"

"No. Let me."

Hiccup and Astrid both fell silent

"Ok?"

"I don' like it. It's... yer both my kids an' I'm not happy this happened" he took in a deep breath, then straightened up "but I can't tell my daughter not ter stay with a guy who took that blast for her."

Hiccup felt impossibly small sat in his chair looking up at the seven foot man-mountain that his fathers form cut, but it sounded like he was slowly coming around to accepting the relationship between the two.

"Righ'. If ye don't need anythin... I gotta go finish movin' outta yer mothers house."

The accident had come at a time that meant putting their parents marital breakdown on hold, and now it was almost some quiet non-event that everyone had come to terms with. As the Haddock patriarch turned to leave, a new voice joined in.

"Hey Mr Haddock. You didn't tell me you guys were back!"

"We just got back. Literally."

"Ah. I just got up. Late shift. Made some good progress on your car by the way. Engine is back in working order, just bodywork to do now."

"No rush, I'm not exactly road ready yet."

Hiccup's own insistence was that they could joke about his temporary disability - if everyone treated him as a delicate invalid, fragile and breakable, he would go crazy.

"Well we'll see who's back in one piece first. You or your wheels. Ah... other wheels that is."

Eret gestured to the wheelchair, chuckling. He and Astrid were both fantastic at treating him little differently.

"You wanna sleep or bath first?"

"I better bath first so if you need help Eret will be around?"

"Works for me. I'm gonna go shower and eat, come get me if you need me."

Hiccup didn't like that he needed help, but he wasn't going to insult the people who cared about him enough to offer it. Eret let himself out, Stoick long gone it seemed.

"I'll go start your bath. No bath bombs until you're healed... you got waterproof dressings in that bag?"

Astrid indicated his pharmacy bag, brought back from the hospital with him to continue treating the few open injuries left.

"Yeah. Not too hot, I'll be heat sensitive for a while. Luckily Throk was understanding about me having to quit."

She kissed his scarred cheek with a smile, nuzzling at his unmarred one. She was still tender when she stood up, but Astrid was expecting to be back in college within a fortnight though only for class - no late study sessions. Hiccup could take care of himself for a couple of hours at a time.

They were getting there.

Hiccup boosted himself up onto the side of the bath with colt-like legs that sort of stayed where he put them sometimes, his arms and a little support from Astrid. With how the burn wrapped his hip, he needed Astrid's help to change it. Her joke about bending over as they put on latex gloves to do so admittedly made him chuckle. It had been infected once - neither of them wanted to go through  _that_  again.

"There we go. We'll save the prostate exam for next time."

"Even if you did, I wouldn't feel it. I can barely feel my hand when I piss yet."

"Yeah well I'm still not allowed sex for like a month. I wonder if the doctor would have fainted had we asked when it was likely both of us were back at it. We hadn't gone more than a week without sex since we got together."

The bathwater was probably pleasantly warm, but Hiccup's burns tingled at the heat immediately. He was stiff from inactivity though, and the water helped ease tense muscles. Astrid washed his back, helped wash his hair and tipped water over to rinse shampoo and conditioner from it so he didn't have to try and lie down in the bath.

"It's weird. I can only sorta feel my legs have water on them. If I close my eyes I almost can't tell at all. But... I can do this."

Hiccup wiggled as best he could, causing faint ripples in the water by his legs.

"You'll get there babe. We'll both get better. For now, you sit and I'm gonna go get Eret. You want something to put on?"

"He saw me in  _diapers,_  I think him seeing me naked is slightly less wounding to my pride to be honest. Put a towel on the bed for me? I'm not blow drying my hair but I'll not want soggy pillows."

Leaning down to kiss his wet hair, then his lips, Astrid smiled as she grabbed a towel from the warming rack.

"You got it babe."

He felt a bit daft sat waiting for her to come back with Eret as the bath drained, playing his fingers along the shiny burn scars on his legs. They were completely numb but somehow knew the water was warm. His body confused him. Eret appeared in time for the last swirls to vanish down the plug hole.

"I realise this sounds suggestive, but I'm gonna take off my shirt so you don't soak it."

"My heterosexuality is intact despite having seen you topless before Eret. Just hurry? I'm starting to get sleepy and I need to take my meds before I conk out."

Eret chuckled, bending over the side of the bath and lifting Hiccup like a baby. Or more like a ragdoll, he supposed. Astrid put a towel on his wheelchair, another on his lap as soon as he was sat.

"Thanks."

"No problem buddy. I'll get you a glass of water for your meds while Astrid helps get you into bed?"

"Mm. Thanks. Honestly. Above and beyond friendship."

Eret shrugged, bashful as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You need help. I'm willing and able. And Astrid's not meant to do heavy lifting for another fortnight. Anyway, go get dry before you catch a chill."

He left replacing his shirt, so Hiccup rolled himself out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Astrid towel dried his hair and back since he couldn't lift his arms up high, then helped him into his pyjama bottoms once the rest of him was dry.

"Ok. Antibiotic, pain killer and anti inflammatory. Then I think this is for if you get sick again from the other meds... you're about to sleep, do you need that?"

Hiccup shook his head, adept at transferring himself sideways from chair to bed and back again before he left the hospital - the arms of his wheelchair were collapsible, removing the obstacle. After some truly undignified crawling and dragging, Hiccup made it onto the bed. Eret knocked, still respecting Hiccup's privacy despite having just handled his naked body.

"One water. Encased in the finest glass, delivered to one mister-"

"Eret, shut up and come in would you?"

He peered around the door with a grin, coming in to give Hiccup a glass of water.

"Are you staying in with him or am I staying to amuse you?"

Astrid wavered for a minute, then turned back to Eret.

"Stay. I'll have to wake him in an hour or so else he won't sleep tonight."

"You got it. I'll put the kettle on."

Eret left and Hiccup pouted.

"Leaving me?"

"I gotta get back to sleeping at night before I'm back at college. If I lay down with you now I'll sleep. Get some rest babe, I'll wake you in a little while."

Hiccup relented with a sigh, knowing she was right. She did gift him with a few sweet kisses that left them both smiling, then handed over his tablets and tucked him in. Gods he was happy to be back home, even if he was still in recovery. The bed absorbed him, the familiarity of the sheets and Astrid's scent sticking itself to his skin as he slept.

She woke him as promised an hour or so later, a bit groggy but feeling infinitely better for the nap itself. Eret made him tea and between the two of them, he and Astrid made an amazingly edible pasta. Hiccup was just so glad to not be eating hospital food again that it was the best thing he had eaten in weeks.

Their mother came over to fuss around him after she finished work, checking on Astrid and thanking Eret for being such a steadfast friend to them  _all._  Eret waved her off with a smile, then had to head off to get ready for work.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Peachy. Honestly, the drugs are still in my system and half my body is still numb. So... all things considered, I'm good. And I'm back on home turf which helps."

Smiling, their mother stayed for an hour or so to chat but she could see the two had everything in hand wherever possible. She came back the next day with a walker frame, which Hiccup could use to hold him upright when transferring from his wheelchair to something else.

"It was recommended by a woman at work. Her husband has been wheelchair bound for years with MS."

"Oh. Cool. Well, not cool for him but you know what I mean."

She nodded, watching Hiccup figure out how to use it to stand himself up. His legs couldn't really support his weight still, but it meant he could turn to sit on the sofa or his bed without sliding and crawling. Anything that helped him have a little independence was fine by Hiccup.

For all the anticipating Hiccup did for getting feeling back in his legs... he had several days of wishing they were still numb as the feeling came back. The first sensations he got back were all pain; that was normal apparently, since it was one of his nerves primary functions as a warning system. But it  _hurt._

Hiccup could stand up under his own steam by the time Astrid went back to college, though he used the chair to move around still - if he fell while alone he was fucked. It made more sense to wheel about the place until he could walk again. Astrid got back into her stride unbelievably fast, and Hiccup was constantly proud of her.

Eret came through  _again,_  delivering round a set of crutches he had from breaking his leg a few years ago. He had come round on the morning to say that Hiccup's car was fixed, and when he saw Hiccup using the walking frame to lean against in the kitchen - standing tall (ish) - he zipped back to his own place, Hiccup heard thumping and shifting through a store cupboard through the walls and then Eret came back with the crutches.

"You wanna come see your wheels back on form?"

"Uh, not today. Physio this afternoon. Saving my strength. Thanks for these though."

"No worries. Ryker said the car can stay there until you're back on your feet... figuratively."

Physio really was  _gruelling_  but Hiccup had to rebuild his slightly wasted leg muscles, though Astrid often eyed the increased muscles in his arms and shoulders from moving with mostly his upper body for over two months appreciatively.

"Is it meant to hurt this much?"

"Unfortunately. It's actually a good sign. Muscles grow by the tearing, repairing and then growing of new fibres. The pain is from stages one and two. Come on. Parallel bars and then you can sit down."

Hiccup had honestly never expected to become attached to his wheelchair, but it was the most beautiful sight after a hard physiotherapy session. Still, with the parallel bars under his hands, Hiccup could force out a few shaky steps. It was almost strange to see the world from so high up again, and medical appointments were almost the only time he left the house.

There were mirrors in the studio he did physio in, and Hiccup had sweat through his t-shirt working his legs. He had a spare, but as he lifted the sweaty one off Hiccup caught sight of his bare torso. Many of the scars were starting to fade, though they were flushed red with his exertion at the minute. The biggest one, on his hip, was  _finally_ closed over, he noticed. It was bumpy and ugly, rough scar tissue that was raised above the rest of the skin.

Astrid would probably love it. Hiccup had learnt just how much she liked his scars recently; she looked at them the same way she had all the bruises her teeth had left in her skin before, when they could be intimate. They still weren't - Hiccup wasn't incapable of erections anymore, but his sensation was still dulled and  _Astrid_  refused to have sex while she'd enjoy it more than he could.

Three and a half months after he came home from hospital, Hiccup was walking again. With the help of a stick due to periodic weakness, but he was mobile, ambulatory and Eret no longer had to get him out of the bath. His last scan had shown all the swelling on his spine was gone - now it was all a matter of rehabilitation.

More importantly; Hiccup was  _driving_ again. Oh, it took a little while for him to feel alright getting behind the wheel, but it was important to his sense of independence and a benchmark of recovery for him.

"Astrid? You ready?"

"Hang on!"

Hiccup tapped his stick on the floor as he waited, his girlfriend finally coming out to fix him with a winning smile.

"Dropped my hair bobble. Had to find a new one and my braid started coming loose. Ready?"

"Yep. Can you grab his gift?"

Astrid nodded, picking up the hefty box full of their dads birthday gift. Hiccup locked the door and knocked on Eret's, hearing a "hang on!" from him too. He came out a minute later, holding a wrapped box under his arm and locking his own door before pocketing his keys.

"Let's go. You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm not drinking. You might. Makes more sense."

Eret shrugged in agreement, then they headed out. Hiccup could hardly believe how fantastic Eret's job on the car had been, sleek black paneling restored beautifully and it ran as wonderfully as ever. He ran an affectionate hand over the hood. Heather hadn't broken his love for the car.

And Astrid intended for them to re-christen it as soon as Hiccup was capable. Their physical relationship had resumed, but the acrobatics of sex in confined spaces was a little beyond him for now.

"Are we picking up mom?"

Astrid quizzed, wanting to know if she was sitting front or back of the car.

"Nope. She's sick.  _Actually_  sick, not dodging the birthday. I took her a massive batch of soup earlier."

"Ah."

She clambered in and moved her seat forward so Eret would fit behind her, buckling her seatbelt as Hiccup manouvered himself into place. They headed to Stoick's new place, only crossroad traffic lights really able to get to Hiccup now. He always looked both ways. Twice.

Their dad gave them both bone-crushing hugs, ushering them in and greeting Eret warmly. Circling Hiccup as he recovered meant the two had discovered they could talk about cars for  _hours,_  and so Eret was naturally invited to the family birthday celebrations. It was a pretty exclusive list - only people who knew Hiccup and Astrid were together were there that day. Other relatives had celebrated the week before, where Hiccup and Astrid were perfectly socially-acceptable siblings.

There was excessive food, a fairly moderated amount of alcohol and Stoick was only allowed a measured amount of beers. He hadn't complained yet at the agreed restrictions on alcohol consumptions.

"So, how goes recovery lad?"

Spite quizzed while Eret and Stoick were chatting over his gifts - Eret got him car parts to play with and Hiccup and Astrid got him a new motorcycle helmet. Hiccup was still amazed there was a bike that could hold him.

"Pretty much done. I mean I need this thing" he indicated the stick "but I'm up and about and nothing needs dressing."

"And Astrid?"

"Completely back to normal. The worst was the three months she couldn't go climbing while her leg and internal scars healed. Not that Astrid minds having scars."

Hiccup touched the one on his cheek self-conciously, Astrid's mild burn on her face having healed almost invisibly within a few weeks. She  _liked_  his scars though, kissed them whenever she felt like it and reminded him "scars are sexy" over and over.

It was still a tad surreal for Hiccup to see his dad almost completely sober at the end of a social engagement, but he was also rather proud that Stoick seemed truly intent on staying away from a fresh drinking problem. Eret was asleep on the floor under the pool table - their fathers home was the quintessential bachelor pad - and Spite had been carted home by his wife an hour before.

"I wanted to talk to you two."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, feeling Astrid's previously lax grip tighten on his hand. Their dad wasn't overly emotional or drunk, displayed by his dulled accent not making an appearance.

"About what?"

"Me and your moms divorce lawyer... their company has an adoption legalities expert. Ye still want to dissolve yer adoption don't ye?"

There hadn't been any big blow outs through the divorve proceedings, but they had gone through legal services to ensure finances were separated correctly and the like. Astrid nodded stiffly, as though worried their dad would be upset.

"Yeah. We kinda have to at some point."

"I know. I jus' wanted ye to know yer still my daughter."

His accent spiked into being again, which probably comforted Astrid - he was emotional as he called her his daughter.

"Thanks dad. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Right" he cleared his throat gruffly "well I chatted to the lawyer and she said shes dealt with  _this_  sorta situation once before. Courts don't  _have_ to grant a dissolution apparently but she's good at her job. And that now you're an adult, it's gonna be more likely to be granted if  _you_ make the petition."

"If I do are you gonna be agreeable? Mom already said she's on board."

"Aye. I'll sign whatever I have to."

Astrid beamed and threw her arms around their dads bulky body, hugging him tight. He clearly enjoyed such a reward for supporting a relationship he ultimately wished had never started. But it was impossible to argue with a happy Astrid face, it was like arguing with the sun.

"You're the best, dad."

As they were leaving, Stoick retrieved Eret to dump him into their car - still lightly snoring away - and Astrid collected any of the stronger alcohol in the house left over, putting it into an empty gift box to take with them.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Mhmm."

Stoick agreed stiffly, scratching at his beard that was showing the first stripes of greying through the reddish orange of Viking heritage. Hiccup's own scratchy stubble was mostly black and dark brown, darker than the hair on his head but it could turn lighter when longer for all he knew. He didn't really want a beard.

Astrid set to researching how to petition for her adoptions dissolution the next day. Hiccup helped wherever he could, but between Astrid and their adoption lawyer - a sparky, brilliant woman called Erin - he was basically useless. Of all the four Haddocks involved, Hiccup was the least important in these happenings. Astrid was the adoptee, their parents the adopters.

Naturally, he still went along for the meetings, for moral support and a genuine curiosity and investment in the proceedings. Erin was quick witted and moved like a tiny tornado; she was barely five two but made up for it in sharply barbed humour and pure attitude.

"I recommend us petitioning  _this_ court, I've worked with these judges personally and they are fair and generally listen to the child. I know your parents are supportive but that could sway other judges to say your family bond with them should remain intact."

"It will. Just not on paper."

"Yep. If your parents are willing to sign saying you'll have a legal inheritance from them despite terminating parental rights that will boost your case, and then after the dissolution you can name them your legal next of kin with a pretty simple form. We can basically make everything the same except your adoptee status. I can't guarantee you won't have some weird experiences in the future unless we wipe parents off your birth certificate, but the dissolution will give you two all the legal rights of any other unrelated people. And that's what you're after yeah?"

Blinking at the overload of paper and information whirling around Erin like magic, Hiccup nodded. Astrid leant in, rapping her fingers against the desk between them and their lawyer.

"I know lawyers are meant to be impartial but I wanted to be sure... does our relationship bother you?"

"Worried I'll sandbag you in a court room? Nah, I'm behind you two one hundred percent. I married my cousin, I picked family law and adoption because this sort of stuff matters to  _me_ personally. Now let's get this petition in front of a judge."

Their court date arrived, and Hiccup felt the urge to go to Astrid every three seconds as he sat back in the audience rows. They were otherwise empty except for Eret, Spite and a couple of law students who weren't allowed to disclose any of the names involved to anyone else.

"I think I presided over your last adult adoption case counsel, is this a pattern I should be looking for?"

"I picked the court not the judge, judge. Is there anything else you need to ask my client?"

Erin gestured to Astrid, who looked  _ridiculously_  sexy and sophisticated in a deep navy suit. Hiccup hadn't taken his eyes off her legs for nearly long enough. The judge probably thought he was a pervert.

"No, I think I have all the facts. If you would all leave, I'll summon you back when I've made my decision."

They went to stand and sit around outside in a courtoom hallway, Erin bouncing around checking the time and chatting with passing lawyers. Astrid sat with their mother, the families feelings delicate despite the assurances from all that this would only change things legally rather than emotionally.

Emotionally was where it truly counted, but there was no denying that Hiccup and Astrid's life would be infinitely easier if they were no longer legally brother and sister. A court clerk appeared about an hour later, by which time they were all going a little nuts waiting.

"He's ready for you now."

Everyone got up immediately, filing into the courtroom again. Hiccup's heart pounded and Astrid took his hand.

"Alright. I've made my decision."

-HTTYD-

**If the whole adoption dissolving thing is hugely wrong legally then sorry but it's rather difficult to find anything on adult dissolutions!**

**Everyone ready for the final chapter?**


	26. Finale

**Well, haven't we just been on quite the journey through this story!**

**Here we are, the final chapter.**

-HTTYD-

"Dad! Alex won't give back my dragon!"

Hiccup rubbed at his tired face, stood up and turned to his son. Erik held his arms up, affectionate and cuddly... perhaps a little clingy, but they didn't mind yet. They had adopted Eret at the age of five, at which point he already had a couple of abandonment issues and was reaching an age where he was considered 'harder' to adopt. With his blonde curls and big blue eyes, he fit right in but they wouldn't have cared if he didn't.

Two years on, he and his sister Alex got on fantastically but he still tended to crave affection and reassurances. Hiccup, who worked from home, was happy to give his son all the love he needed.

"Come on, lets get your dragon."

Erik pointed him out toward the garden, where Alexis - who preferred to be called Alex - was tumbling around in the grass with the dog. Erik's dragon toy was seated at her little toy table, alongside her own toy dragons and a plushie Viking. While Erik had been getting their dad, Alex had abandoned the dragon tea party. He dropped from Hiccup's arms, ambled over and grabbed Stampede into his arms. Stampede was a big fluffy green thing, with sturdy legs that allowed it to stand up independently.

Hiccup's love of dragons had rubbed off - Alex had her own army of dragons. Erik had eyes for only Stampede, and after five years in foster care he had gotten used to not having many things of his own.

"Hey! Stampede was drinking his tea!"

"Alex, you know your brother doesn't like you taking his toys."

Alex pouted, having Astrid's mouth meaning despite her reddish-brown hair and freckles she looked the spitting image of her mother at that moment. She remembered after a few seconds sulking  _why_ Erik was attached to his things, brightening into a smile.

"Sorry little bro. If you want he can stay there while you come play with me and Thump?"

Erik's little mouth stuck out in thought as he clung to Stampede, but then he nodded and put his toy down to follow Alex out on to the grass. Hiccup smiled as they rolled around with Thump, a chocolate Labrador that had been the key in bringing Erik out of his shell properly. The boy giggled as the dog licked his face and played tug-o-war, but soon there was another distraction as the door knocked.

"Alex! Uncle Eret is here!"

They knew their 'uncle' was due over, and Erik always kept track of times and peoples comings and goings. He knew when Astrid would be home from work too, would start clock-watching if she was late because of traffic.

The kids and Thump beat Hiccup to the door, revealing Eret and a slender woman with ice blonde hair. Of course, she was quite an important part of the family too - Elsa was Eret's fiancee.

And she had carried Alexis Haddock, having been found by Hiccup and Astrid through a surrogate agency. That was how Eret met Elsa, the two bonding over mutual Sami ancestry while she was carrying her 'niece' near a decade ago. Alex knew she had been 'grown in someone else's tummy', but as far as she was concerned so had Erik, so they had that in common. Kids saw the world in a purer way.

"Hey little monsters! Get over here!"

Eret lifted them in his arms for a joint hug as Elsa stepped in, holding a big Tupperware box in her arms. Hiccup took it off her immediately, taking it through to the kitchen while Elsa chivvied her daughter in. The girl wasn't Eret's - Elsa had a daughter before she had Alex - but he had taken the role of dad to heart immediately. Young Anna  _adored_  Eret.

"Thanks for making dessert Elsa."

"Oh it was no trouble. You're making dinner for  _eleven."_

"Still, thank you. Making enough dessert for  _th_ _is_  family is no small feat."

She chuckled, immediately inviting herself to help with the cooking while Eret kept watch over the three kids. Both of Hiccup and Astrid's parents - and their respective partners - were coming over too, which meant cooking was a mammoth task and Hiccup had started the preparations two days ago.

"Who's bringing what?"

"Mom's bringing cake and dad's bringing bread. Granted, her boyfriend made the cake and dad bought the bread from Berserk Bakery, but it saved me a trip and another job."

The kids and Eret went out in the late summer afternoon, freeing up Hiccup and Elsa - no matter if he tried to insist he was fine alone - to keep an eye on the food.

"So, how's work?"

Hiccup and Astrid had both gone to university after they got married; a quick affair after her adoption was dissolved but then, they had not long survived a car crash. Hiccup still smiled when he looked at the slim silver band on his finger. He studied Illustration, making a more serious career out of drawing dragons that allowed him mostly to work from home. Astrid had studied Psychology, and now worked as a counsellor for people with trauma or family problems. Both close to her heart.

"Well, I just became part of a design team for Dreamworks. They're planning a movie about dragons and so they basically give a couple dozen people lists of qualities they want, then everyone gives them drawings. We go from there. The money is pretty good and the job gives me some artistic freedom."

Next through the front door were Valka and her boyfriend Sven, carrying lots of cake and making a big fuss of Thump, who lapped it up. Greeting his mother warmly, Hiccup smiled over at Sven too.

"Everyone's out back if you want to join them."

"Thanks son."

He heard Alex and Anna squeal in delight at the sight of Valka. Hiccup didn't need to look at the clock to know Astrid was due home when Erik came to sit in the kitchen, watching the front door with Stampede clutched in his little arms.

"Mom!"

Erik leapt from his seat and up to Astrid, who was used to such a greeting and caught him with practiced hands.

"Hey little man! And of course hey Stampede. Can you two do me a favour and wait one minute while I change, then you can tell me all about your day?"

"Hmm. I guess that's ok. Hurry back mom."

Astrid leant to kiss Hiccup in greeting, then headed off to change out of her work clothes to relax with Erik. Hiccup couldn't help snuling as he watched her manage their son effortlessly, somehow knowing exactly how to keep him calm all the time. She came down in a loose vest and knee length shorts, unashamed to display the old scars on her arms and legs. Hiccup's hip twinged as though demanding he remember his own scars.

"Ok, I'm all yours Erik."

Erik crawled onto her lap, chatting away quietly about his day and Astrid looked completely riveted by the details of his colouring in and playing with Thump. The only distraction for Erik came in the form of his grandfather, who Erik loved being carried around by.

"Grandpa!"

"Easy now, don't let on I'm getting old."

Erik giggled as he was transferred to another set of arms, waving at Stoick's girlfriend Delilah.

"Hey dad" Astrid stretched up to kiss Stoick's cheek "hey Del. Let me take that... head out back if you want. I figure that's where everyone else is."

"Aye. Come on little fella."

Again the room cleared, leaving Hiccup, Elsa and Astrid in the kitchen. Astrid put down the big order of bread, then slumped happily within Hiccup's embrace. Hiccup smiled down at her, still adoring everything about her. Including the little lines that creased her face when she smiled in return, leaning up to nuzzle his scarred cheek.

"You two are so sweet together. I'm very glad it was me you picked."

"Hey, I think Eret was pretty pleased we picked you too. We'll always be more grateful than we can say for what you did."

It was strange to think there was a time Hiccup felt awkward with Elsa - effectively a woman they were asking to incubate their child. It was powerfully intimate and private and she barely knew them at the time. And Hiccup was still feeling a little embarrassed at the time about having to jerk off into plastic cups to hand his sperm off to nurses.

But Elsa had fallen pregnant with their baby first time, and by the time she gave birth they were firm friends and Eret had asked her out. Elsa had offered to be their surrogate again when Hiccup and Astrid decided they wanted a second kid, but they agreed - adoption was the way forward for them. Astrid had what she had dreamt of before the accident in Alexis - Hiccup's freckles and her fearless nature. Then Erik completed their little family.

"Ok. We should start getting dinner put together."

"Shall I set the table?"

"That would be wonderful milady."

Astrid grinned, setting cutlery and glasses along the surface, with plastic cups at the kids section and Erik's plastic  _Avengers_ cutlery marking his spot. The bread was set in intervals along the dinner table - it held sixteen, but Stoick took up at least three peoples spaces. If Eret and Elsa had another kid, they would start running out of room.

Massive piles of steaming lasagna, cooked chicken and salad and mounds of homemade sweet potato fries made up the bulk of the meal, though there were plenty of vegetables and other bits to pick and choose from. Plus the fancy bread.

"Ok, better let in the hordes."

Hiccup put down a nice hearty meal for Thump, which would fill him up and conk him out while the humans ate their dinner. The nicely filled table quickly became organised chaos as everyone sat down, passing trays up and down to serve themselves and trading vegetables left right and centre. If he said so himself, the lasagna and fries were  _fantastic._

Between eleven people, pretty much everything was eaten. Down to the bread, which most used to soak up excess sauce left over from the pasta dish. Elsa's chocolate and Sven's cake topped off the rich meal with sweetness and temptation for the tastebuds, meaning everyone was utterly stuffed and lazy as they made their way to enjoy the sunset in the garden.

Alex, Erik and Anna fell asleep on blankets in the grass, having been insisting they weren't tired only moments before. The adults chatted and drank. Well. Most of them drank. Elsa turned away a glass of wine, which immediately piqued Astrid's interest as she looked at the bottle.

"You sure? It's your favourite."

"Nope."

"Any reason?"

Everyone was listening, and Elsa flushed prettily.

"Yes. Alright. Its true. I found out last week we're having a baby."

Cheers went around the Haddock clan, muted to stop them waking the kids. They were a tight knit group - even Stoick and Valka were good friends so long after their divorce - and Elsa was basically family for having Alex, her engagement to Eret just compounding it. Eret had become like family back when Hiccup and Astrid had their car accident.

Even when Hiccup and Astrid moved for university, they stayed in constant touch with Eret, and when they bought the home they now lived in it was picked for its location. Roughly equidistant from Valka, Stoick and Eret. It had a garden for their kids to play in, and enough space for Hiccup to have an art studio for work meaning he could be a stay-at-home dad. And  _obviously,_ a bath tub.

Basically, it was perfect.

"How far along are you?"

"Not sure, got a scan next week to age the foetus."

"We're thrilled for you! You deserve it and  _we_ don't need your womb anymore."

Everyone fell about laughing as Astrid curled herself up against Hiccup's side, playing with the button of the shirt he had on over a t-shirt.

"Anyone else want to announce a baby so we need to get a bigger table? No? Good. I like that table."

Hiccup knew  _exactly_ how much Astrid liked the table. Sometimes he was amazed it was still standing, since they had had sex on it, against it, over it so many times he had lost count.

"You two definitely done having kids then? No more adoptees or... what did you call it? Gumball babies?"

"It's basically true - insert embryo, wait and receive baby. And yeah, we agreed when we adopted Erik that we were done having kids"

The boy in question looked ever so sweet, thumb in his mouth as he slept clutching his dragon. Alex and Anna were curled up either side of a sleeping Thump, somehow not noticing his snores. Hiccup smiled to himself, adoring the sight of family all around them. Relatively few of them were bound by blood, but that only bolstered Hiccup's love for them all - Astrid's adoption had been an early and constant lesson that family was more than just DNA, and the people around them proved it now they were all grown up.

Hiccup, Eret and Sven headed in to clean up, Stoick the brawn to gently carry sleeping children. Their dishwasher was full to bursting, but as ever, the family dinner nights were a roaring success. Waving each of the couples off, they carried their sleepy kids to bed before heading to their own bedroom and collapsing to the bed with a sigh.

"I am  _exhausted."_

Astrid chuckled, already wriggling out of her clothes - she never did get the hang of pyjamas in bed with Hiccup. Not that he particularly minded.

"Family night is always rough. Especially when we're the only ones who can hold everyone."

"This wasn't even everyone. Ruff and Tuff, uncle Spite, aunt Helga... the list goes on. If the kids start dating we're gonna have to eat outside like wild beasts."

Laughing, Astrid tugged insistently at the hem of Hiccups t-shirt so he knew she wanted it off.

"They are seven and nine. I think we're ok for a couple years."

Hiccup sat up, pulling off his t-shirt and flopping back to the bed.

"Still... there is a reason we only do the full clan once a month."

Everyone was constantly in and out in their respective couples, and Eret, Elsa and Anna spent whole weekends with them sometimes but they kept a full get together for a monthly occurrence.

Astrid reached out to trace Hiccup's old burn scars, the one on his hip still the most prominent. It had faded mostly to white, but it was still raised skin and rough textured tissue. She smiled, seemingly to herself as she mapped them knowingly, eventually coming down to play her fingers over the biggest one. Hiccup squirmed; it was a bit ticklish where some nerves had regrown.

"You too tired?"

She was biting her lip, still sweet and sexy and playful some fifteen years after they got married. He still remembered how Astrid had leapt on him and kissed him in full view of anyone and everyone when her adoption was severed, making them no longer legally siblings. Of course, that hadn't stopped her calling him 'little brother' from time to time...

"Never for you milady."

He captured her smiling lips with his own, swallowing Astrid's exuberant giggles as she responded to him as quickly and hungrily as she ever had. Kids and sleepless nights and long working hours... none of it had slowed the two down in bed. After their sex-limited injuries had healed, their sex life really had never stopped. Astrid's hysterectomy might have cost her the ability to become pregnant, but that had led to Elsa being a part of their family. And, in Astrid's own words, there no longer being days of the month where she couldn't have sex since she no longer menstruated.

Silver linings were big deals to them - Elsa was a silver lining. Hiccup's scars being appealing to Astrid was a silver lining. They had long learnt to look on the bright side - even Eret was a silver lining, since they never would have met him had they not felt compelled to move and hide their relationship from their parents.

Everything all sort of came together in it's own way. Most of those ways were unconventional, but convention was boring anyway. Hiccup made love to his wife, slow and deep and long experienced in their partners body. Astrid grew tired of being placid, rolling them over and straddling him. Hiccup had no complaints, enjoying the sight of her body atop his as much as ever. Old scars on her arms and legs and stomach lingered, but she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of them - they were badges of  _survival._

Afterwards, she curled into his side and kissed his chest lazily, purring when Hiccup ran fingers down her sweat-slick back before curving his hand around her hip. Hiccup bit back a yawn as his eyes grew heavy, the long day plus electrifying climax with Astrid more than enough to wear a guy out.

"Love you."

Astrid murmured it, shuffling a bit closer to nuzzle him sweetly.

"Love you too."

Hiccup managed to return it, though slumber was already starting to slur his words. Shifting slightly to embrace Astrid more comfortably, Hiccup drifted off to sleep with a smile.

-HTTYD-

**Ok, we reached the end!**

 


End file.
